FFVIII - Frozen (Remastered)
by Chendzeea Li
Summary: Frozen - Remastered is a cleaned up revamped telling my original "Frozen" story. Old fans will notice some all new material and hopefully have an even richer experience. My goal was to repair and clean up some issues Frozen had, namely formatting, grammar and a some general flow issues. New fans I hope will have as much fun reading as I have had writing it.
1. Prologue

_All characters From Final Fantasy VIII_

_Belong to Square Ennix_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

By Chendzeea' Li

Chapter 01

Prologue

Quistis looked to the heavens. The clear sky revealed the stars in all their glory—the aurora however was the real spectacle. It's shifting colors danced through the night in a awe inspiring display. Allowing a moment of peace, she lost herself amongst the beauty of it.

The respite passed and she mourned it's lost. It was time to go to work. Letting her gaze drop, she scanned the shadowy little town far below the hilltop on which she stood. Sarimonte was remote, nestled far north at the heart of a snowy, heavily forested island. She knew little of the place other than it's name and population. Roughly two hundred hearty souls.

Looking at her watch she began her trek down the hill. It was late, well past midnight. She'd like to think that late hour would explain the silent darkness that drained any sense of serenity of the place. Nothing stirred here, not even the wind. As she approached she could see see that the narrow streets were heavy with snow. The town was a tomb, she knew it in her heart. A voice buzzed in her headset. It was Xu, the mission coordinator

"Everyone is in position Quistis. Squall and his team are north of town. He has Trevor's squad searching the lumber mill. How are things on your end? I'm not picking major heat sources."

Quistis frowned as she scanned the darkened streets. There was something sinister here, far worse the an any normal monster or band of marauding mercenaries.

"I don't like it. This place is dangerous. I'm going to call them back. Have Zell and Selphie met me, well handle this."

"Quistis they have under control."

"Xu, this place is dead, something bad is here. I'm going to call Kara and her squad back. I really don't think they're ready."

"Quistis it's fine, they passed the test with flying colors, have some faith. Besides, they need to cut their teeth sooner or later."

"I don't know Xu, there is more going on here, we should have found someone by now. I'm going go meet up with Kara."

"Relax, you're just overprotective. You're not an instructor anymore, these aren't your kids."

Quistis began to counter argue when a young woman's voice chimed into the line.

"We've possible contact."

"Damn it..." Quistis mouthed silently. "Understood Kara, Proceed with caution."

Moving with military precision, the Junior SeeDs slipped into position. Weaving in and out of cover from behind snow entombed cars they made their way to their target. Facing away from them and wearing a heavy winter coat, the figure stood unmoving in the intersection.

Kara, the squad leader motioned for everyone to stop—eldest of the squad she was short, squat with a round friendly face and dirty blonde hair that hung in gentle waves down her to her shoulders.

She scanned her companions, nine total. The SeeD cadets were fresh faced and eager for action.

"Creepy." One of them grunted at her side. Micheal was his name, Olive skinned and rugged, he was tall, unshaven with black curly hair and dull green eyes.

"Yeah, really. Go say hi." Kara grinned, clapping him on the back.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, we're here to investigate and aid the populace, so go assist and investigate."

"Alright." He chuckled, lowering his fur lined hood. Stepping out from cover he crunched nosily through the ankle deep snow as he walked towards the lone figure.

"Hello!" He called somewhat jovially. "I'm from Balamb Garden. We're here to investigate a loss of communication with the mainland."

The figure did not turn, or respond in anyway. Micheal's demeanor changed instantly. His smile fading, he drew his weapon of choice, a rune covered sub machine gun. Moving cautiously he circled around to the front of the figure.

"Excuse me..." He called once more then bristled visibly at what he encountered. A man stood before him, long frozen solid, his face was encrusted with frost. Black sockets were all that remained of his eyes and his mouth stood agape in a distended manner that was altogether unnerving.

Startled, Michael stepped back quickly. Scanning his surroundings, he spoke hurriedly into his comm.

"This guy's dead."

Kara flinched, standing, she gestured for everyone to fan out. Instead they simply stared at her. The moment lasted only the briefest second, but was an eternity in her mind. Spinning around, she knew she was in danger.

A ghostly form of bestial insanity hovered before her. Humanoid in the most basic of sense, it was bipedal, standing over nine feet tall. Pale rotting skin clung to an emaciated form. It's long nightmarish limbs ended with hands blackened with frostbite and possessed of shattered but wickedly sharp claws. Finally and worst of all, the specter had the skeletal head of a stag, with towering black antlers strung with bits of gore. Madness rolled from the hollows of it's eye sockets as it twitched bizarrely.

Kara made a move, meaning to bring her sword to bear. She was fast, but it was so very much faster. With a casual motion made at blinding speed, the creature simply bent completely in half at the waist. Opening it's mouth in a perverse mockery of a snake it engulfed her entire torso then simply bit her in half.

Quistis heard the screams, followed quickly by the sound of frenzied combat. Her heart sank, she could hear the panic over the comm. She called to Kara for a report, but knew, somehow she knew. Xu only confirmed it. Clinical, she was ever the professional.

"Kara's gone, she's flat-lined, three others as well. I'm not registering anything on my scans. I think it's possibly a rogue Guardian."

Quistis was already speeding through the streets before the report even finished. Radioing for reinforcements, she contacted her fellow SeeD.

"Selphie, Zell, converge on my position"

"Already on our way!" Zell pipped.

Rounding a corner, she entered the intersection. It'd taken barely two minutes for her to arrive on the scene. It was too late. Nothing remained of the junior SeeDs but bits of clothing, blood and their weapons. Confused as she was horrified, she looked about for any sign of life.

"Xu what happened?"

Her poise partially broken, Xu seemed just as confused.

"I... I don't know... they're all gone Quistis, every one of them."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I've lost their signals... all of them... there's nothing."

A scream, followed by the sound of combat rang out from a nearby alley. Spurned into motion, Quistis charged forward.

"Hold on I'm almost there! She shouted."

As she entered the alley she was unprepared for what assailed her. A grotesque and ghostly thing stood rampaging in the alley. Cornered and struggling wildly to avoid it's frantic grasp a lone woman was quickly running out of luck. Amazed that she was even capable of dodging the things blinding fast motions Quistis knew she was on borrowed time.

"Get down!" She screamed, spreading both arms into the air as she channeled a spell.

Turning it's head fully 360 degrees the thing roared. Then with a burst of speed that illustrated that it'd been merely playing with it's food it grabbed it's would be victim and slung her bodily at the bewildered instructor.

Forced to abort her spell, Quistis caught the woman with a grunt. Tumbling to the ground both rolled to her feet. A quick look at the woman caused Quistis to pause briefly, though covered in a heavy hood and coat, something seemed familiar. With no time to ponder it, she jerked her head towards the street.

"Run!"

The woman did as she was told, half limping half running, she barreled into the street and into the shadows beyond. Refocusing her attention on her foe, she was startled to find that it had vanished.

Instincts, were a funny thing, they could save your life. It was the combination of such a thing and the speed augmenting power of her guardian forces, that allowed Quistis to suddenly sense, react and counter the savage swing of the apparition as is materialized appeared behind her.

Ducking into a spin, she fell backwards from her attacker even as she raised a hand to let loose a spell. Fire danced on her finger tips before causing the ground beneath the creature to explode into a massive pillar of flame.

Unfazed and rushing through the inferno, her foe screamed at her, the sound was shrill, like a tortured child. Rolling to the side and onto her feet, Quistis came up with her enchanted whip in hand. Lashing out, the silver tipped cords connected with ghostly flesh causing the thing to recoil. Keeping the weapon in motion, it danced around her like a angry serpent.

Circling, her foe glared from the pits of it's sockets. Then with a grotesque heave it paused briefly to vomit up a pile human remains which it greedily caught with it's hand and shoved back into it's mouth.

Quistis recoiled in revulsion, and the thing seemed to grin in response. Taking advantage of the opening it lunged, clearing the distance between them, it's mouth distended grotesquely as it meant to swallow her whole.

She was well on her way getting clear when a spinning blue disk of sharpened steel made a wide arc through the air. With a whistle it completed it's trajectory, slicing deeply across the things back. Interrupting it's charge, the blow caused the thing to stagger.

Stealing a glance about, Quistis looked for the source. Having returned, the woman stood ready in the middle of the street. With little effort the, she raised her arm and caught the returning blade. With that, Quistis was all but certain of woman's identity.

"Fujin!?" She called, giving voice to her suspicion.

"AWAY!" Fujin screamed gesturing wildly.

Their foe did not wait. Crouching low, it tossed back it's head and howled. The noise was gurgling wet, heavy with sludge and followed with a deluge of gore that filled the very air with rage, hunger and blood. It was in that moment everything turned red.

Irvine and Zell could hear screaming as they burst into the intersection. Only heightened by Xu frantically yelling into their headsets.

Selphie arrived on the scene. Though small, she was fast and skilled enough with her guardians to grant herself the ability to skim across the top of the snow without sinking. Sliding to a stop, she surveyed the scene before her.

The intersection was strewn with the remains of the Junior SeeD team, while at it's center stood Quistis. Red with gore and madness in her eyes, she was twitching wildly. A feverish heat roiled off her that melting the snow for yards around, partially obscuring her in steam.

Another figure was doubled over nearby, clearly wounded and struggling to stand. Selphie recognized her instantly and readied her weapon.

"You!" She screeched, pointing at Fujin. "Coming Quisty! Zell, Fujin's here! Quistis is in trouble!" She spat running to her friends aid.

"FOOL, STOP!" Fujin screamed at her.

Her blue eyes feverish with hunger. Quistis spun to face her companion and grinned, it was a horrible all teeth and far to wide for her face. The sheer bizarreness caused Selphie to stop in her tracks.

"Gah!" She muttered, nearly falling over as she slid to a stop.

"Back!" Was all Quistis could manage, from somewhere beyond the ever increasing hunger that threatened to consume her. Eyes darting she staggered backwards.

Fujin regained her footing only to be tackled roughly to the ground. Weak and weary she was barely able to defend herself as Zell attempted to beat her into submission.

"Zell!" Selphie screamed pointing to Quistis. "Something's wrong!"

"Busy here Selph." He yelled as Fujin punched him in the mouth.

"GUARDIAN ATTACK!" She bellowed before he countered with a elbow to the face.

Selphie blinked in confusion. Looking around she began to see it. The weird angles of the buildings, the shifting shadows, the starless sky above. Everywhere she looked was a twisted simulacrum She wasn't sure when she'd entered the effect or even how long it'd been going on.

Frowning, her stomach gurgled. She was so hungry. Surely everyone would be okay if she just stopped a moment to get something to eat. Such a waste, she thought. Looking down at all the morsels scattered about. Crouching she scooped up a handful with a wide smile on her face.

Quistis appeared in front of her.

"No don't!" She screamed, slapping her hard across the face. Reality spun crazily as everything began to clear.

In shock that her friend would hit her so, Selphie looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She mouthed, confused.

"Selphie... put it down." Quistis said smoothly her expression strained as she took her friend by the hands.

Looking down, young woman's eyes went wide upon seeming that she was clutching a handful of viscera.

"Oh no...no no no." She began in a panic.

"It's okay you're fine! You're fine" Quistis assured her. "You didn't do anything."

Selphie heaved.

"No, no, no. It's okay. Take a deep breath. We're okay I've got it."

"What the hell happened!?" Zell shouted, announcing his presence by throwing Fujin's unconscious form at their feet.

"Easy!" Quistis scolded him. "She was trying to help."

"Hyne..." Selphie gasped as the massacre around her took hold.

Turning, Quistis gestured to the shriveled husk of a young woman laying in the snow. Naked and frostbitten she'd seemed to have died from exposure long ago.

"That was the host, I was able to draw it out, she died almost instantly."

"Another One?" Zell cursed. "That's like the fifth one."

With a weary sigh, Quistis surveyed the scene for any survivors. She didn't even have to move. A quick glance told her all she needed to know.

"This thing is powerful. It's been out here a while." She mumbled grimly.

The sound of powerful engines signaled the Ragnarok's approach. Moments later the fearsome shuttle roared into view and circled overhead.

Zell shook his head, he'd seen people die before, it was inevitable in their line of work, but this was something new. Drained of his normal carefree attitude he knelt beside Fujin.

"What about her?" He wondered aloud.

She looked rough, half starved, and thoroughly battered. Making a thoughtful face, Quistis crouched down beside them.

"I don't know honestly. Though I'm very curious as to how she ended up here."

"Who cares, let her rot?" Selphie snapped irritably as she tried to wash her hands with snow. Pausing she then looked up in a near rage. "You think Seifer has something to do with this?"

Shaking her head, Quistis brushed debris from the young woman's bruised face.

"I don't think so. I'm thinking she's alone."

In the distance the Ragnarok had landed in a vacant lot. Already the trio could make out what could only be Squall and Xu with a team of search and rescue operatives.

Looking back down at Fujin Quistis placed a gentle hand on the woman's forehead. Selphie looked at her warily.

"Whatcha doin boss?"

"If we want answers we'll need her awake."

Closing her eyes, she began channeling a healing spell. The effect was immediate. With a yell, Fujin leaped to her feet. Bewildered, she staggered about as if searching while throwing off Quistis attempts to steady her.

Zell moved to assist until he caught the look on her face. Glaring from under her bangs she snarled then blasted him in the jaw with a tooth rattling right hook.

Selphie was all to eager to join the fray. Nunchaku in hand she charged Fujin only to be interrupted by an authoritative shout from Quistis.

"Enough! Selphie, back off!" She snapped then spun to face Fujin. "And you, sit down!"

Fujin stiffened, her crimson gaze locking with Quistis' piercing blue.

Out of consideration to the fact that Quistis had healed her, she did as she was told. Quistis gave a nod of thanks before checking on her teammate.

"Zell?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I deserved that."

"People are dead, we've more important things to worry about. You three get along until this is done. This is the only time I'm going to say it."

No one argued and the four of them were working quietly as Squall arrived on the scene. Looking in shock, he went to Quistis for answers.

"What happened?"

"Oh my heavens..." Xu breathed, taking in the carnage.

Quistis maintained her composure, it was important that she keep in control despite the growing misery eating at her. This was her fault, she knew it. If only she'd acted sooner.

"Kara and her team encountered a Aberrant Guardian. They... they're all dead. Fujin and I were able to weaken it enough to draw it out."

Squall looked past them at the gore strewn intersection. Quistis got in his face. Her gaze was stern and unflinching. With a harsh whisper she took him by the arm to keep his attention.

"Squall, they weren't ready... not for this sort of thing, none of them are..."

Though severely disliking the fact that she put hands upon him, he was diplomatic enough to let it slide.

"They knew the risks, we all do." He offered hollowly, shaking her loose.

"Squall, please, we're not equipped ready to deal these rogue guardian's and it's only getting worse."

"Quistis... Now is not the time." He sighed, though he knew she was right.

"Squall, I'm sorry, I really am, but don't you think we should make time. I think they earned it." She frowned, mournfully gesturing to what remained of Kara and her team.

Squall looked pained, he sympathized with her, he really did. Building up a head of steam Quistis continued, barely keeping herself in check. She was angry, not at him, not at anyone but herself, she could have stopped this.

"Squall, this is bad. How many did we loose last time, six? How many before that, and this is worse. I... I can't go through this again. Not after everything that happened, I lost fifteen of my kids, my students, your classmates when Galbadia attacked Balamb and they were ready."

Xu moved forward, sensing where this was going. Quistis caught the motion but continued unabated.

"Look, it's been over a year since the war and we're shorthanded. I honestly feel I can make a difference. These Aberrant Guardian's are getting out of hand and I'm one of the few who are specialized in Guardian Theory, you need me in the classrooms."

"That's not my call, that's up to Xu and board of education." He countered, not wishing to be drawn into the impending argument.

"You're Garden Commander Squall, make it happen. Xu knows what we're dealing with she knows I'm right."

Xu stepped forward, they were drawing unwanted attention.

"You two come here." She said evenly drawing them out of earshot to continue the conversation.

Putting his hands on his hips, Squall paced a moment before composing his thoughts. Finally he faced the two women with a stern expression.

"Quistis, I'm going to be blunt. I need you in the field, you're my second in command. We need your experience. With Yurriko and the white SeeD's gone. You're the most seasoned of all of us. No one else is remotely qualified. I'm still amazed you weren't put in charge frankly."

Quistis was less than flattered by that statement, it was glaringly untrue, experience had proven it time and again.

"I'm not fit to lead Squall." She began, tossing a scathing look at Xu. "What was it they said? I get emotionally involved."

Xu folded her arms, not liking the accusatory tone in her voice. Ignoring it Quistis moved on.

"Look, I can still do my duties in the field when need be. If anything, I can have Zell pick up some of the slack, I've taken him under my wing, he's matured a lot."

"Zell? Seriously." Squall sputtered incredulously. Quistis looked positively offended at his reaction.

"Squall, you have to have faith in your teammates or they won't have faith in you. He's more than capable trust me."

Squall watched somberly as the fallen were quietly removed from the field. He knew she was right, in fact it'd been something that had been discussed recently. Folding his arms, he regarded her thoughtfully.

"It's already in the works."

"What?"

Xu, having kept quiet decided to speak up.

"Squall and I've have already been talking about it, Cid gave his consent. All that remains is the Board of Education. We're to vote on it in a couple of days. I was on the fence, but you're right, we need you."

Quistis looked surprised and was about to speak but Xu put a hand up to stop her.

"Look, I know I've had my misgivings about your unorthodox teaching style. I still do but to be honest we don't have the luxury of keeping you on the bench. Besides, you're popular and having you back in the classroom would do wonders for morale."

Quistis slumped visibly. She should have been relived, but instead she felt beaten. A pang of regret washed over her as she watched the grim work unfolding around her, this was all her fault.

"You okay?" Xu asked, noting the drop in her demeanor.

"Yeah, thanks, both of you."

With a uncharacteristic bit of compassion Squall put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can handle this, go rest up. That thing did a number on you."

Xu nodded in agreement.

"Good job containing it, Edea will decide what to do next."

Quistis didn't argue, the guardian was roiling in her mind. She could feel it twisting her thoughts making her hungry. She would be more than happy to be rid of it. Until then, all she could do was try and relax.

Making her way to the Ragnarok, she passed Zell who making his way down the gangplank. Talking on his cellphone he paused to speak with her.

"Miss Trepe? How ya doin?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." She lied, offering a hopeful smile.

"I hear ya, look it'll be be okay. We're tough we'll get through it. This kind of thing happens sometimes. Nothing to be done about it."

"I suppose. Thanks Zell." She said quietly before moving past him and further inside the ship.

It was quiet, everyone was in town, looking for survivors. Making her way to a secluded area of the ship, she collapsed against the bulk head and began to cry. She welcomed the release and gave in freely.

She could see their faces, all of them. It wasn't even an hour ago that she'd joked with Nikolai about his funny mustache, or how Kara was worried about officers training. Now they were gone, ripped apart and devoured by the evil thing now violating her mind.

She knew it took perverse satisfaction in flooding her thoughts with the memory of what it did. The smell of blood, the taste of flesh. It took everything she had not to vomit. Burying her face in her hands she screamed silently.

Lost in the shadows Fujin watched silently. This wasn't something she was meant to see. Rising from her seat, she respectfully slipped away and made her way back outside. Squall was waiting for her.

"There you are." He said evenly, his hand resting comfortably on his gun-blade.

Fujin ran a hand through her tangled hair and regarded him coldly.

"HERE I AM."

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

She shook her head and exhaled, her breath steaming in the air.

"We got the distress call two days ago. When did this start?"

"THREE WEEKS."

"Why did they wait so long?"

"DISTRUST."

"Us? Or You?"

"BOTH."

"When did it get bad?"

"DURING STORM."

"You're the only one left?"

She simply nodded.

Squall took a breath and looked around absently a moment.

"HERE ALONE." She offered, knowing he was searching for information about Seifer.

Nodding quietly, he regarded her a moment. "You have anywhere to go?"

She stood silent, unsure how to even respond. Looking her over he simply shrugged before walking away. With a wave of his hand he gestured back to her.

"Go get some sleep. We'll be heading home soon."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Left Behind

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All Final Fantasy 8 characters belong to Square-Enix**_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

By Chendzeea' Li

Chapter 02

Left Behind

Balamb was a buzz of activity. Though the hour was late, festivities still echoed throughout the entirety of the Garden. The celebration marked the anniversary of the war that ended with the defeat of Ultimecia. It was also meant to restore some measure of camaraderie between the three gardens notably Trabia and Galbadia—it was a uphill battle.

While Trabia's reconstruction was well under way it would most certainly be a year or more before it could resume operations. Galbadia on the hand was open for business. With the caveat that it was to only to function as a scholastic institution. Mainly due to government unrest in the region. Caught in the middle, Balamb struggled to handle the influx of students and teachers seeking refuge.

The get together was a joint venture thought up by Cid and put together by Selphie and her festival committee. The evening was success, contests, concerts, and side splitting bouts of karaoke. All in all it was a raucous affair that left Headmaster Cid reeling but happy.

Meanwhile, well away from the commotion Quistis sat alone in her office pouring over student rosters, Guardian manifests, and a wide variety of paperwork. Despite everyone's misgivings she proved true to her word, easily handling everything they threw out her. She welcomed the work, it kept her occupied, distracted.

The sounds of laughter echoed through the halls as a couple of students ran past her office. It was after hours, and no students were permitted in this section after dark. Rising from her seat she moved to investigate. Upon poking her head into the hallway she noticed the two young lovers locked in an embrace in a shadowy corner. Arching a brow, she gently cleared her throat. Startled, the two nearly fell over each other as they separated.

"Professor Trepe!" The young woman stammered. Quistis recognized her, though the young gentleman was a stranger.

"Come now. The both of you should know better." She scolded gently.

"Sorry Ma'am!" The young man pipped up, bowing politely.

"Yes, yes, your forgiven. Now scoot. Quickly, before I change my mind."

Apologizing as they quickly departed, the two counted themselves lucky. Quistis agreed. Had she been Professor Aki, they would've most certainly spent the night in detention and gained a healthy amount of demerits.

Walking back to her desk she noted the time. With groan of disappointment she realized that she'd missed most of the festivities.

"Bloody hell..." She cursed under her breath while tidying up her desk.

Quickly retrieving her purse, she withdrew a tiny mirror to give herself a once over. Satisfied that hair and make up were in place, she donned her heels and headed for the door.

Walking briskly she made her way through the darkened halls and onto promenade that circled Balamb's central plaza. Despite the late hour a vast majority of the students were still roaming about about. It was very rare that curfew was lifted and everyone wanted to make the most of it.

The evening gown she wore was a sleek number, form fitting and elegant. Though she'd become somewhat manic about her work, she still prided herself on her appearance. Her dedication didn't go unnoticed as several youths eyed her openly as she strode past.

Arriving in the banquet hall she was greeted with the sight of Rinoa and Selphie atop small stage. Woefully out of tune, they sang some horrible little pop song as a quartet of young women danced in step behind them. The noise caused her to wince, they really were quite awful. So much so that she was honestly more embarrassed for them than amused.

The thought disappointed her, she wasn't usually such a grouch. Truth be told, it wasn't so long ago that she'd probably be up there with them. While she understood the reasoning behind all of this, she couldn't find it in herself to be terribly upbeat.

She stood debating where to go when a group of rowdy young men bumped into her as they roughhoused their way out of the hall. Stumbling she snapped angrily at them only to be ignored as the young hotheads jostled and shoved each other.

Nearly driven to the point of shouting, she paused, took a breath and simply let it go. It was too late in evening and she desperately needed to relax for once. With that in mind, she quietly made her way to the bar. The bartender welcomed her with a warm smile. Quistis knew her, she was one of Professor Aki's graduates.

"Professor Trepe!" The young woman said excitedly.

"Good evening Mayumi."

"People have been asking about you."

"I can only imagine. I fear I lost track of time."

"I understand, I hardly see you leave your office."

"I've taken to sleeping there." Quistis chuckled—only half joking. Mayumi grinned a broadly and leaned forward on the bar.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Truthfully I don't know. I really only drink on special occasions."

"Well tonight is special if it's anything."

"Touche'."

"If I recall, you prefer white wines."

"I do, I'm surprised you remember."

"You're not the only one who takes their job seriously Miss Trepe."

"So I see."

"Lets see what we have then." The young woman said with a flourish before spinning around to regard the myriad of bottles lined up behind her.

Thinking it best to wait till things settled down. It was quite some time before Quistis left the bar to join her fellow SeeD. Mayumi had talked her into sampling a variety of drinks and though she was now quite tipsy, it did little to brighten her mood.

Selphie was the first to noticed and nearly barreled her over.

"There you are!" She squealed. Grinning widely she gestured at Squall, Rinoa and Irvine.

"See, I told you guys she'd show up!"

Almost absently, Rinoa gave her wave before returning to her conversation. Squall, true to form ignored her completely while Irvine looked up long enough to give a polite wink.

"Sorry I'm late." Quistis offered. Caught up in their conversation, no one really responded. Somewhat put off, it took her a moment to realize Selphie was tugging on her arm.

"What in the world is he doing?" She said laughingly while pointing towards the other end of the hall.

Zell—the rebel that he was. Presently amused himself by running through the banquet hall, bare chested, and waving Balamb's flag. Quistis could only shake her head in disappointment.

Nicole—his girlfriend, chased after him. Panting and pleading she tried in vain to wrangle him in. They were a cute couple, though complete opposites. While he was wild and rowdy. She was polite and mild mannered. Attractive and lean she had doe like eyes and honey colored hair wrapped in a tight braid that fell between her shoulders.

Edea finally put a end to the spectacle. With startling ease, she snagged him deftly the belt loop as he ran past. Amazingly she didn't budge while he was nearly thrown to the ground. With an eerily spider like motion, she draped an arm across his shoulders before whispering in his ear.

By the time he made his way back to their group he appeared a bit shaken but in good spirits. Nicole however was still scolding him as she tossed him his shirt.

"Way to go... You finally got yourself in trouble. The night is a success." Squall glared. Irvine too showed his disapproval with a sarcastic slow clap. With a snort Zell waved them away.

"Pft, what do you guys know. We're supposed to be celebrating remember. We have to show those Galbadian punks we know how to bring it."

"Zell, I really don't think that's whats needed right now..." Quistis said quietly, noticing the awkward look some of the Galbadian staff members were giving them. Oblivious, Zell threw his hands into the air excitedly upon seeing her.

"Miss Trepe! When did you get here? You missed all the fun."

"Screw em." Selphie spat causing everyone to look at her.

"Selphie!" Rinoa squaked.

"Seriously. They're lucky we even let them in. This party isn't for them..."

"Isn't it though. I thought that was the whole point." Quistis countered smoothly. "To further unity between the gardens. At least that what I says on your fliers..."

"Excuse me?" Selphie gaped, not certain she heard her right. Behind the tiny woman, Rinoa gestured wildly for Quistis to drop it. Even Squall cut her a look that warned of dangerous ground.

"Quistis!" Irvine laughed abruptly. Moving forward he threw a intercepting arm around her waist and quickly led her away. "Walk with me to the bar. I've a something I want you try."

Following his lead, Nicole did likewise and grabbed Selphie's attention.

Once out of earshot Quistis apologized.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

Irvine simply shrugged.

"Playing with fire there little lady. You're right though, whats done is done, we gotta move one. It's just gonna take some folks a little longer. Selphie, she's a smart girl, she knows the deal, she just doesn't like havin her nose rubbed in it. It's still too raw."

"You're right, of course... I honestly wasn't trying make her cross. I'll be sure to apologize. I feel absolutely dreadful."

"Water under the bridge..." He chuckled as they arrived at the bar. Mayumi was away and Irvine took the opportunity to slip behind the counter.

"What are you doing, get out from behind there."

"What? You thought I was joking. You seem a bit cantankerous to be honest and I've just the thing to lighten yer mood."

"Irvine, I fear I'm light enough as it is. I've already had a few drinks."

"That may be so, but I reckon you've never had something like this."

"Oh that we can both be certain." She said warily. Noticing his choice of spirits, she cleared her throat.

"Um, Irvine. While I appreciate the effort. I'm really not terribly fond of liquor."

"I know, yer a wine snob. Relax trust me."

"I am not a snob... I just..." She started, only to be cut off.

"Yeah yeah...whatever. Just give me a moment." He laughed, taking inventory.

Relenting, she made herself comfortable. Leaning on the bar she watched him work. Letting her mind wander she quickly found her mood shifting. Resting her head on her arms she regarded him thoughtfully.

"Irvine..?"

"Hmm?" He replied. Caught up in his work, he was only partially paying attention.

"How are you coping?"

"With what?"

"This? Everything..."

"Fine I guess? Though, you'll have to narrow it down? You like lemon?"

"Lime... I mean, with everything that happened. Everything we do? Don't you..." Irvine cut her off again. She was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose.

"Lime? Odd, I always imagined you for a lemon girl." He droned while crushing several cubes of ice.

Frowning, she decided to drop the subject. Unfazed, it was seconds later that he to presented her with a tall glass filled to the rim with a colorful but dangerous looking concoction.

"Nice..." She said absently.

"Oh come on, at least pretend to be impressed."

Feigning a smile, she apologized.

"Sorry I was thinking about work." Leaning forward she sniffed the drink warily, just being near it made her eyes water.

"I used to make these for my Squad back in Galbadia. I call it the Rainbow Wrecker." He said proudly as he made his way from behind the bar.

She knew he was trying to get a laugh out of her so she played along. Despite her misgivings the drink did look delicious. Waiting patiently, Irvine finally continued the conversation.

"Back to what you asked... " He began thoughtfully. "I dunno. For me it's easy, I just treat it like I would any other job. I mean it's what we do..." Then with a dismissive shrug he added. "There really isn't anything more to it."

Quistis wasn't sure if she was startled by his statement or envious. Somewhat in disbelief she pressed further.

"So then... it's seriously that easy. Just like that... it's just a job."

"Yes Ma'm" He grinned. "When I get home I set it aside like I do my hat."

Somewhat unsettled Quistis eyed him darkly.

"Irvine, I've seen you sleep in your hat." She noted, taking a cautious sip of her drink.

"That you have Ma'am... That you have." He said with a hauntingly dark grin and a disquieting twinkle in his eye.

The drink had a kick to it. More like a punch to the throat really. Wincing, she quickly forgot what she was saying.

"Oh dear Hyne help me." She coughed.

"Yeah, it's good ain't it." He laughed.

"Isn't it." Quistis corrected him, as she tried to cont.

"Yeah whatever. What do you think?"

"It's good.." She wheezed. "Really...Now come on, lets get back to the others before they start a rumor."

"Right behind you Boss Lady."

Upon their return, Irvine found Selphie sitting in a booth. Jumping into next to her her quickly pulled her into his lap. Her bout of anger long forgotten she let out playful squeal while swatting at him.

Still nursing her drink, Quistis looked absently about. Awkwardly it dawned upon her the couples had paired off and were talking in hushed whispers amongst themselves. Left alone and out of place she shifted uncomfortably before hurriedly walking away.

Embarrassed, she fast walked to the back of the hall well away from prying eyes. Her head swimming she leaned her back against the wall and sulked. It didn't take long before a miasma of dark emotions washed over her. She hated herself for feeling jealous of them, it was a stupid petty thing.

Taking a sip of her drink she mentally berated herself. Now wasn't the time for self pity, she had too much work to do. People depended on her, she needed to be strong. Her mind went back to the students she'd lost during the war, to Kara and her team. They were what mattered, what was important. She had to push herself.

She felt flushed, fanning her face she found herself somewhat dizzy. Irvine's concoction was having it's desired effect. Needing some air she made her way to the balcony doors. Stepping outside she bristled as the cold air fluttered against her bare shoulders. Balamb was presently traveling high above the glacier covered mountains surrounding Trabia. The Garden's barriers protected against the worst of the cold, but out here on the balcony, it was barely above freezing.

She was just beginning to marvel at the view when she noted Fujin leaning comfortably on the railing. Surprisingly, the young woman seemed oblivious to her presence, a rare thing. Taking the opportunity, Quistis studied her a moment. She'd become reclusive since returning to Balamb. She was like a ghost, rarely seen and distrusted everyone, very much a pariah.

Not that it really changed anything. In all the years she'd known her, Fujin never really seemed to fit in anywhere. She often wondered how the woman endured such a lonely life. Outside of Seifer and Rajin, she couldn't recall her having friends and now that they were gone, she had no one. The thought of it mad her sad, something she was sure would infuriate her had she known.

In her own way, Quistis understood. Though popular, she too found it difficult to fit in. Outside of work and her teaching duties she'd let to find her niche. As ridiculous as it seemed, her intellect and perfectionist attitude were barriers to most. Even more awkward was the maddening reality that her young age kept her at odds with other teachers. While on the other end of the spectrum, her position—despite what Xu believed—forced her to keep her students at arms reach.

As for her fellow SeeDs. She thought back to that painfully awkward feeling earlier. It wasn't just a one time thing, over the months she more and more began to feel like a fifth wheel amongst them. Not that she was really helping matters. She pushed it out of her mind. They had their own lives to live and she had her work. It would have to be enough. Returning her focus to the enigma before her she found herself frowning.

She wasn't sure why she decided to approach her. Was it for selfish reasons, some excuse to forget her own problems. Or was it out of a desire to reach out to soul in need. Deep down she knew it was a mixture of the two. She was about to speak when Fujin tilted her head towards her.

"TREPE." She said in a cautiously neutral tone. She'd wondered how long the woman was going to stare at her before doing something.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Turning fully, Fujin put her hands behind her back in a typically standoffish stance.

"NEED?"

Quistis blinked uncomprehending. It'd been quite some time since she'd talked to the woman. She'd forgotten how off putting her manner of speech could be.

Fujin tried again, this time enunciating her words slowly.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED."

"Well... I saw you out here and felt the need to come say hello..."

Mildly insulted, Fujin made face.

"RIDICULOUS." She grunted.

"It most certainly is not. In fact, I've been meaning to talk to you since Sarimonte..."

Fujin's gaze narrowed, it wasn't a happy memory... for either of them.

"It's just, I saw an opportunity, especially with how busy I've been, and you. Well, you've been elusive... to say the least."

"FOR REASON." Fujin snapped, growing more annoyed with her presence as time went on. She clearly wanted something and she sorely wished she'd just get to the point.

"Fujin... Really, there's no need to be hostile. I really...just..." She began awkwardly then just let it go.

"DRUNK, GO AWAY."

"It's not that... I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it."

This was going no where, the woman had a wall around her that was all but impenetrable. Hanging her head she made her way to a nearby bench and sat down. Taking a moment to compose her thoughts she took another sip of her drink.

"It's funny, you remind me of Squall." She mumbled bitterly.

Fujin's glare only intensified and Quistis knew she was only adding fuel to the fire.

"Great Trepe... good job." She groaned, rubbing her face with her hand. First Selphie, now Fujin, she was on a roll.

Fujin sneered openly at her. She knew what was really troubling the woman. She'd known it since that night aboard the Ragnarok and the weeks that followed. She found it disturbing just how oblivious Quistis' so called friends could be.

Even in passing she could see how much she'd changed since the war. Distancing herself from everyone, the long hours at work. Piece by piece the woman burying herself in denial. Even now she could see it. Her actions reeked of desperation, some attempt distract herself from what ever demons chased her.

Frankly, Fujin found it insulting. The woman had it all. Beauty, intelligence, popularity, power. She could have whatever she wanted, all she had to do was take it. Balamb's little princess, so perfect—so broken. Looking at her now, she would have laughed if it didn't make her so angry.

She expected more—Quistis should have been stronger than this. She had to be, the alternative frightened her. It made her look take a long hard look at herself and she didn't like what she found. Because if someone so perfect could fall so far, what hope did she have. Unable to contain her anger she descended upon her.

Startled Quistis flinched at her approach. Fujin seemed otherworldly in her rage, her porcelain skin shining blue in moonlight, her solitary eye an angry crimson.

"WEAK!" She snarled, roughly shoving her shoulder.

Caught off guard, the gesture sent Quistis' glass spiraling from her hand. Spilling its contents into the air, it bounced once off the concrete then shattered.

Wordlessly the two stared at each other. Fujin's angry gaze was unflinching, while Quistis' look of shock melted into something weary... something small. Looking away she hung her head once more and whispered.

"I know..."

Exasperated and confused Fujin threw a hand into the air. Returning to her position on the railing she leaned heavily against it. She didn't need this, none of it. With a huff, she debating saying something, knowing that, though silent, the woman behind her was in tears.

Frowning, she realized her anger was not at Quistis but life in general. It was supposed to be different. She'd never planned on things being like they were. She was angry, and took it out on someone else. Shaking her head in disbelief, she looked into the sky and exhaled sharply.

"APOLOGY." She said firmly.

Unwilling to trust herself to speak, Quistis simply nodded.

"ALSO... THANK YOU."

Confused, Quistis sniffed lightly then regarded her through bleary eyes.

"For what?"

"SARIMONTE, RESCUED."

Touched by the gesture, Quistis offered a faint smile.

"Um..." She mumbled, removing her glasses so she could wipe her eyes. "You're... um welcome..."

An awkward silence filled the air. Fujin ignored it. While Quistis struggled with what to say. Finally she just accepted it for what it was and lost herself to her thoughts. Groggy and feeling emotionally drained she found herself curling up on the bench. She regretted drinking so much, she really had not stomach for it. With that in mind, she thought it best to rest her eyes a bit before heading home. The minutes wore on and it was a long while before she was moved to spoke again.

"Fujin...?" She mumbled softly, her voice sounding small and distant as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"Hmm?" Fujin grumbled, still vexed at the entire situation.

"I'm glad you're back..."

Unsure how to respond, Fujin simply to remained quiet and it was quite some time before the ensuing silence caused her to turn. Much as she expected she found her unwelcome companion fast asleep. With a heavy sigh she looked about, it was freezing out side and it wouldn't do to simply leave her here.

"TREPE." She barked.

Not that she was really expecting a response. The woman looked dead on her feet the minute she saw her. Honesty, she found it was miraculous that she'd remained conscious as long as she did. Weighing her options she finally rolling her gaze in annoyance. With a silent curse she about unbuttoning her coat.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Morning Rush

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All Final Fantasy 8 characters belong to Square-Enix**_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

_**By Chendzeea' Li**_

Chapter 03

Morning Rush

The next morning found Quistis awakening with a start. Having no idea where she was, she looked about in wild confusion. The sudden motion made her head throb painfully. She sat there a moment—head in hands—as she let her senses settle.

Blearily, she looked about with a sense of dread. It was only after she realized she was safely in her apartment that she allowed a sigh of relief. This was offset immediately by the realization that she didn't recall returning.

"What in heavens...?" She mouthed, while trying sorting through the events of last evening.

Something was bunched up beneath her, tangled inside the blankets. Fishing it free, she groaned as a flash of memory returned—It was Fujin's coat.

Dying from embarrassment she pulled a pillow over her face and screamed.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_"

She laid there for a long while, trying to recall bits and pieces of the evening. Hating life, she grudgingly pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed. She'd never live this down, she knew it. Pulling the coat across her lap, she sat there, brooding. A glance at the clock made her blow a mental gasket. 10:00 AM, the clock shone brightly, a numeric middle finger celebrating her incompetence. Firing off a series of obscenities, she flung herself to her feet. She'd overslept.

The tangle of sheets and blankets conspired against her as they wrapped themselves around one leg. Hopping about on one foot, she simultaneously tried to get undressed and untangle herself. Once free, she made her way to the closet where she retrieved a simple blouse and skirt. Tossing them onto the bed, she rushed into bathroom. The thing staring back at her from the mirror nearly turned her stomach.

"Ugh..." She groaned.

Streaked mascara surrounded bloodshot eyes and her hair was a tangled horror show. Turning away from the specter in the mirror, she grumbled incoherently while starting the shower. Tentatively, she entered and a pleasant sigh escaped her lips as the warm water washed away the misery of the night before.

Fujin's morning began at 5:00AM. Upon waking, she stretched a moment while mulling over the events from the previous night. Shaking her head at the memory, she filed it away for later.

Running her hands briskly through her hair she scowled. She'd never been happy with it. Silvery white and unruly, she kept it cut just below her ears. At first glance, the long bangs partially covering one side of her face made her seem shy. The real purpose however was to hide the black eye patch covering the ruinous scar that had been her left eye.

Rolling her gaze she rose to her feet—she had better things to worry about than fleeting aspirations of beauty. After a quick shower and snack she slipped on a black tank top and gray sweatpants. By 5:30, she was already about and about and starting her morning routine. An hour of yoga and fifteen laps, starting at the promenade, through the outside courtyard, and finally around the training center. Or through it, if she felt like a challenge.

She liked to begin early, before most were even awake. She avoided people for the most part if possible, it was better for all concerned, considering her history. By the time she was done, it was nearing 7:00. She walked briskly to the cafeteria, wishing to avoid the rush.

She was in luck, the lights were still dim in the seating area. Though she could readily hear the cooks preparing the morning meals. Smiling at her fortune she made her way towards the front. Few people were up at this hour on the weekend.

Her smile faded as the sound of bad singing caught her attention. Ahead, she could see the cause of it. Zell Dincht, the only other person besides herself who was a early riser. He was fairly short for a man, barely taller than herself. With an elaborately styled blonde fohawk, grey blue eyes and stylized tribal tattoo framing his left eye. He cut a energetic figure, always moving. Despite this, he was deceptively laid back, quick to laugh and quicker with a joke. He was also a canny martial artist with few peers in the SeeD program.

Fujin knew this and more, but the one fact that kept going through her mind as she watched him was this—the man was an idiot. Oblivious to the world, he was thrashing wildly to the music blasting from his earphones. With a self satisfied smirk she stalked up behind him and waited patiently.

The minutes dragged by before a surly looking woman in her mid-forties approached them from behind the counter. Rolling a cart, stocked with a variety of foodstuffs, she began placing the steaming containers into position.

Zell smiled expectantly, his head bobbing to the music like an agitated parrot. Pausing, the woman started at him with open contempt. His smiled only broadened as he motioned with his eyes for her to continue—all while singing to himself.

Without a word the woman finished her task. Once completed, she wiped her hands on her apron and folded her frighteningly large arms. Zell had removed his headphones, for that at least she was grateful.

"Mornin', Gert!" He chirped loudly.

Glaring, the woman daydreamed of dunking him face first into the fryer.

"What'd'ya want?" She grunted.

Still bobbing to the beat in his head, Zell smiled broadly, it was huge, nearly obscene—all teeth and gums.

"What'd'ya think, Gert?" He chirped again.

"I hate you, Dincht... I hate you so much..." The woman said evenly as he held out his plate.

"But I love you, Gert!" The young maverick singsonged while somehow making his smile grow broader still.

The older woman stiffened, and Fujin could all but see the smoke rising from her ears. Zell had that effect on people sometimes, it was almost like magic. With a stifled hiss the woman plopped two chili-dogs onto his plate.

Still bobbing to an imagined beat Zell held his ground, staring her with a wide-eyed maniacal expression.

Fuin watched with macabre fascination as a massive vein began to pulse in Gert's forehead. Just when she knew the woman would stroke out, she let out wild snort of anger then quickly shoveled a half dozen more chili dogs onto his plate.

Satisfied, Zell stopped bobbing and gave a polite nod of approval.

"Thanks, Gert!"

Grabbing a drink, he was already stuffing his face when he turned. Utterly caught of guard he all but choked when he nearly stumbled into Fujin. Unmoving, she was like a wall, even as he flailed to keep his balance. She had to give him credit, he recovered nicely with tray intact. Barely intelligible and sputtering up food, he garbled at her nosily.

"What the... where the hell did you come from?"

Unflinching, Fujin simply started at him like a bored cat.

"The sun is out, shouldn't you be asleep in a coffin somewhere?"

He raved making his best vampire face. Flustered at being caught off guard he shouldered past her.

"Freakin' weirdo." He added for good measure.

"INFANT!" She retorted, over her shoulder.

An uproarious belch was his response earning a look of complete disgust.

"UNCOUTH, IDIOT!" She barked, before turning to face Gert. Having no desire to antagonize the woman handling her food, she made a point to be as polite and simple with her order.

It was a simple affair, consisting of a salad, hard-boiled egg and large glass of apple juice. As she moved to find a seat. The scent of fresh blueberry muffins caught her attention. With a barely audible squeak she quickly nabbed one from the waiting basket. Satisfied, she looked about for a nice place to sit, preferably one as far from Zell as possible.

Her avoidance wasn't lost to him, even as he gorged. Bizzarely offended he gestured wildly from across the cafeteria. "Yeah, that's right—he yelled sending bits of food flying from his mouth—You just sit down there, I don't want you by me anyway... ya smell funny!"

Ignored him she reached into her gym bad to remove a small digital camera. Setting it to cycle through photos, she sat it atop the table. Needing some manner of creative outlet, photography was something she'd taken up not long after the war.

While eating, she scanned through a series of photos taken over the course of the evening. The vast majority of the pictures were scenic, though she wasn't above discretely snagging one of someone she found interesting. While she sorted, she saved some, deleted others.

Her mind wandering aimlessly she worked until the increasing numbers of the patrons caught her attention. Glancing at her watch, she stood. It was time to go. Pocketing her camera she dumped her tray. On her way out she noticed something strange. There were several new faces about, lots of them.

Mildly intrigued, she was just turning to leave when a raving horde of children burst into the cafeteria. Her remaining eye grew wide as they swarmed about. Screaming in excitement they nearly knocked her over as she ran by. Unnerved, she quickly moved out of their way.

"THE DEVIL?" She wondered aloud.

While she knew there were new arrivals, never did she expect there to be so many. The growing crowd made her anxious. Surrounded by waist high goblins with bad haircuts and dirty little hands, she began to wade unceremoniously through them. Most scattered at her approach, eying her with the same trepidation one would give a rather large dog.

That suited her fine, she wasn't terribly fond of children. Like Zell, she found them worrisome, loud and devoid of manners. The realization amused her, leaving her grinning as she made her escape.

Leaned over the railing overlooking the promenade, Rinoa marveling at the throng of children rushing into the cafeteria. Wearing a cheerful smile, she was clearly excited to see new faces.

"Wow look at that? There's so many. I hope this is the last of batch, I don't think we've room for anymore."

Crinkling her eyes, she spied Fujin making her way to the gymnasium. A brief frown crossed her features but quickly vanished upon catching sight of Xu scrambling about below. She and her staff were clearly loosing the desperate battle corral the young children stampeding through he halls.

Standing at her side, even Squall seemed amused. Welcoming the rare grin, she regarded him a moment before speaking again.

"Squall?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, only slightly paying attention.

"I've been thinking."

"Oh boy..." He groaned, he'd actually been in a good mood.

"I'm serious."

"Alright, what is it?"

Moving in front of him, her features darkened slightly.

"It's about Quistis. I noticed it last night but I didn't want to bring it up."

His mind darted back and forth, trying to anticipate where this was going. He'd barely spoken to Quistis outside of work in months. With nothing coming, he simply shrugged.

"Okay, and?"

The look on her face as she studied him was one of disappointment. He'd messed up somewhere and he didn't even know how. Rinoa finally let him off the hook by explaining.

"Have you noticed anything different?"

This had to be a trick question. His mind racing, he tried to remember the last time he'd seen her and although she'd stood not five feet from him the night before, he drew a blank.

"Um, she...dyed her hair?" He offered lamely.

Rinoa cycled through three different emotions in less than a second. Confusion, realization and anger. He face somehow manged to display all three at once.

"What? No, wait, huh? Where did that even—she stammered—what are you talking about? Did you even hear me?"

Squall's face flushed red. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Slumping in defeat, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

Flustered, she gently scolded him.

"Pay attention—this is what I'm always going on about. You never listen."

"Hey now—He interjected—You come at me with something vague... and about Quistis of all people. How am I supposed to even know what you're talking about?"

Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes a moment, focused, and then found her center. Upon opening them, she smiled sweetly.

He was mildly insulted by the look she gave him. He knew that look. It was her—Heaven help me I'm dealing with an idiot—look. He sorely wanted to call her out on it, but decided to drop it, hoping to speed things along.

"Okay let's try this again?" She said slowly, causing him to twitch.

"Fair enough..."

"Doesn't it seem like Quistis has become—I dunno—distant lately?"

He was prepared this time and promptly answered.

"I've no idea."

Rinoa blinked.

"What?"

"I said, I've no idea." He repeated.

"Seriously...come on. She's your friend and you've noticed nothing."

Completely and hopelessly confused, he stammered.

"My friend? Where is that coming from? I barely talk to the woman, you know that."

A look of realization crossed his face causing him to point at her.

"Wait a minute! Why are you even talking to me about this? You should be bugging Selphie or Nicole."

"Squall Leonhart!"

"What?" He cried in exasperation.

"Are you for real"

"It's not rocket science Rinoa. War changes people, it's a fact. Some people can deal, some can't. She'll sort it out or she won't."

Oh my god! You're serious, you really don't care."

"Care! Care? Seriously—He sputtered in shock then rolled his eyes—Of course I care. But what do you want me to do about it? It's not my problem. If she's in trouble, tell her to go talk to Edea or Kadowaki or something. Better yet, grab Selphie and the girls and go eat chocolate or whatever it is you do."

Mouth agape, Rinoa stood in stunned silence. It took several seconds before she could speak again.

"You're horrible..." Was the best she could manage.

He slumped wearily. He went too far and he knew it.

"Rinoa come on that's not fair."

Gesturing between them, she tiptoed to look into his eyes.

"We—She emphasized—meaning the two of us, are her friends. So—we—should do something."

He stared dumbly at her. There was pointing in fighting anymore. Relenting he looked to her with vacant eyes.

"Fine... what do you want me do?"

Satisfied, she brightened considerably.

"Good." She cheered then began pacing thoughtfully.

Looking at the balcony, he was entertaining thoughts of leaping over it when she turned towards him. He didn't like her expression.

"I think you, should go talk to her."

He expected nothing less.

"Of course you do." He droned.

"Hear me out, I'm serious."

"Oh, I'm sure you are."

"Shush." She said briskly, putting a finger to his lips. "Now listen. You said she once had a crush on you right?"

He winced awkwardly at the memory.

"Uhhh," He mumbled. "That's kind of reaching... but yeah, sure..., maybe..., I guess..."

"Uh huh." She grinned, feeling particularly brilliant. "Okay, whatever, it doesn't matter. I mean, either way she obviously thinks highly of you, right? You two have known each other, what, ten years, or more? You know her far better than I do."

"Rinoa, I don't think that would be a good idea." He mumbled gravely.

"Of course it is."

"I don't know..."

"You know her birthday is soon."

"Who's?"

"Squall!"

"What?" He whined.

With a hawkish glare, she studied him. She couldn't tell if he was joking.

"You know who—she glared—Have you picked anything out?"

Clucking her tongue she already knew the answer. Squall folded his arms in a failed attempt to look casual.

"Oh course..." He shrugged.

"Liar."

"No seriously, I do."

"What did you get her then...?"

She was tearing him to shreds. Cornered and with no imagination he called forth the first thing that came to his mind.

"Soap on a rope?" He blurted, the absurdity of it nearly making him laugh.

Rinoa's eyes nearly bugged from their sockets. Groaning, she slumped forward.

"I can't talk to you..."

"What?"

"You know what—She sighed—Never mind. Just... forget it, I'll deal with it."

"Everyone needs soap." He offered pitifully.

Shaking her head, she gave a disgusted laugh then hugged him. Terrified that she was about to blow, he warily patted her back. "I love you..." She mumbled, nuzzling his chest.

"Uh..."

Taking a breath, she released him. Backing away she gave a small wave. "I'll be back in a while. I think I'll go grab Selphie... get some chocolate." She said dully.

Unmoving, he followed her with his eyes. He knew he was in serious trouble and considered going after her. Choosing the better part of valor he decided not to press his luck.

It took Selphie no less than five minutes to answer the door. Rinoa could hear her, stumbling and cursing about the apartment. She began to regret showing up so early as series of obscenities filtered through the door as tiny half-awake fingers fumbled with the doorknob.

Rinoa had an apology on her lips as the door swung open. This was replaced instead by nervous laughter. Selphie was a mess. Wearing a knee length t-shirt emblazoned with some band logo she stood in a blurry-eyed stupor. Obviously applied by a tornado, her makeup was streaked wildly about her face. Her hair was the worst part of the package, proud and untamed, it was a monument of nightmarish asymmetry screaming from her scalp in all directions.

Stifling her giggles, Rinoa gasped in shock at the sight of her. Impulsively she grabbed the smaller girl in an apologetic embrace. "Omigod! Selphie, I am so sorry..."

Hanging limp in her arms Selphie blinked uncomprehendingly. Wiggling free she staggered away. Closing the door Rinoa followed quietly. There were clothes everywhere. Though trying to be mindful where she stepped, she still managed to trip over a giant pair of cowboy boots. With a yelp of alarm, she was saved as Selphie whirled around to steady her.

Giggling, she put a finger to her lips and winked. "Shush…You'll wake the Pumpkin King." She said cryptically.

"The what…!?" Rinoa laughed, realizing the girl was still slightly toasted.

"Never mind, just try and keep it down." Selphie giggled, her eyes twinkled in remembrance as she shut the bedroom door.

Rinoa could hear a heavy bellow echoing from within and silently prayed it was snoring. As the two women made their way to the the couch, Selphie caught her reflection in a nearby mirror.

Eyes going wide, she yelped in horror. "Ewww Ewwww! Ick!" She screamed while patting frantically at her hair.

Exploding into laughter, Rinoa covered her mouth in a valiant attempt to silence herself. A low grumbling groan issued forth from bedroom, followed promptly by a heavy thud. Still laughing, Rinoa was oblivious to the beast stirring in the room beyond. Grabbing a nearby brush she sat on the couch and motioned for her friend.

"Come here."

Pouting pitifully, Selphie and sat down in front of her. At loss, Rinoa regarded the mess before her. Scowling at the vile taste in her mouth Selphie looked over her shoulder questioningly.

"Noa, not that I'm complaining or anything... but it's kind of early. Especially considering that I went to bed like—she paused, glancing up at the clock before frowning—an hour ago. So, uh...what's up?"

Focused as she was on vanquishing the vile thing nesting atop her friend's head, Rinoa didn't immediately respond. It was only after making some headway, she finally answered.

"I just wanted to talk about a few things... I spoke to Squall to see if he'd help.. but—she shrugged—You know..."

Selphie crossed her eyes and snorted. "What did you expect. Duurr…. It's Squall."

Rinoa swatted her playfully.

"Be nice, I'm serious. It's about Quistis. I think..."

The bedroom door creaked open slowly. From the dark recess a massive shape loomed. Teetering a moment it fell forward. Catching itself on the door frame it paused as if gathering it's strength. Then after brief moment, it lurched forward, staggering into the light like a bear from its cave.

Clad only in boxers and his cowboy hat, Irvine stumbled out of the bedroom. Scratching his rear with frightening determination he was oblivious to all but the refrigerator as he crossed the living room into the kitchen.

With a tremendous grin, Rinoa hooted.

"Irvine, whatever you're digging for in there? It's gone for good or there to stay!"

Startled, Irvine nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hyne have mercy!" He shouted, nearly tripping over himself while fleeing back to the bedroom. Awestruck, the two girls looked at each other then collapsed into laughter.

The shower did little to improve Quistis' mood. Wrapping herself in a towel, she sat on the edge the bed brushing her hair. The word spinster came to mind as she stared into a standing mirror. Inside she felt old, tired, withered away.

_"You're being irrational. Things were fine until recently…"_ She told herself reasonably_. "The party just brought up bad memories..."_

Looking back in the mirror she was unconvinced. With a scowl she threw a pillow at it. Pushing everything to the back of her mind she simply got dressed and headed out the door.

Standing in the hall, she noted a few new faces. Most were carting furniture or personal items. The large influx of teaching staff was predominantly for standard education. While the SeeD program was still struggling to find capable instructors. Things were defiantly going to become hectic.

"Excuse me gentlemen." She said graciously, squeezing by a duo of young men hauling a couch.

"Ma'am" The first man smiled politely. A gesture she returned.

The other man however, she ignored entirely, as his gaze was fixated on her in a hungrily distasteful manner. Walking up the hall she could hear them talking about her. In spite of herself, she couldn't help but brighten at bit at the attention.

Making her way onto the promenade, she looked about in wonder. It'd been a long time since Balamb had seen so many people. The garden had become a melting pot of war orphans, Trabia refugees and Galbadian transfer students.

It was the last two group that posed the biggest difficulty. It would take more than last evening party to smooth tensions between them. Cid however was adamant in making it work. It was cruel irony that the task fell upon Selphie and her festival committee to make it work. Numerous young women in cute uniforms hurried about stopping everyone within arms reach. Spreading cheer, they handed out fliers and applications for various clubs. Cid had even allowed formation of Houses within the Garden to add a friendly spirit of competition.

Quistis wasn't so sure about that one, it was risky decision, such organizations could get rowdy really quick if not monitored closely. The probability of pranks involving Guardian Forces gave her a chill.

Checking the time she looked about absently. Having slept in, she gave up on the chance to catch up on paperwork. This left her with some time to kill before her daily meeting with Cid. She'd decided to catch something to eat and was on her way to the cafeteria when someone caught her eye.

A young woman stood staring in confusion at the central kiosk near Balamb's entrance. There was nothing so unusual in that except for the fact that the woman was titanic. There was simply no other word to describe her. A full foot taller than even Irvine she dwarfed everyone around her.

Tan and athletic with long limbs she was well proportioned for her height with a solid, powerful build. Her hair was auburn in color. Amazingly thick and heavy it hung like a mane down to her waist. Attractive as she was tall, there was something predatory in her appearance. Quistis attributed this to her sharp features and piercing honey colored eyes.

She pitied her, the girl looked awkward in her ill fitting uniform. It clung tightly to her frame and her long legs overpowered her modest skirt. She'd drawn a crowd of onlookers who stood at the peripheral gossiping wildly amongst themselves. Quistis walked over to them, her presence causing them disperse.

The girl meanwhile looked somewhat comical hunched over as she was, poking absently at the kiosk's monitor. Finally growing flustered she pulled herself to her full height and peered over the top it. Quistis blinked as their eyes met.

"Can you assist me?" The girl asked, her voice serene but powerful.

Quistis made her way to her. The girl had an odd peculiar accent, something familiar that she couldn't quite place.

"I can certainly try." She smiled as she came to her side. Quistis was taller than most of the girls in Balamb, especially in heels. However she felt tiny compared to the amazon next to her. It was a uncomfortable feeling, one she really didn't enjoy at all. She remained friendly though, not wishing to alienate the girl any further.

"I am searching for Dr. Kadowaki." The young woman asked politely.

"Ah." Quistis smiled, moving to examine the monitor. Tapping the screen, she pulled up a map. "Here you go, you were looking in the wrong area. She's not actually in the medical wing. She mostly works with the SeeD program so she has her own office."

"I see, thank you." The woman nodded.

"Hoping to join SeeD I take it?" Quistis prodded curiously.

"It was recommended. I've some experience."

"Ah, wonderful. It's a good thing we've met then. I'm Instructor Trepe.

"Alexia Martine." The girl bowed politely.

"Martine?" Quistis repeated thoughtfully, "Any relation to Headmaster Martine?"

"Indeed, he took me in a few years prior to the war."

"I understand. How's he doing lately?"

"He's dead." The girl responded bluntly.

Quistis flinched. "I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Don't trouble yourself, there was no way you would've known. To be honest, it was to be expected. The war took to much from him, he never really recovered. The last I saw him he was in Fisherman's horizon."

Quistis understood all too well. "Walk with me. I'll show you to Kadowaki's office."

Alexia studied her a moment then smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

It was past nearing Noon and the gymnasium was starting to get crowded. Fujin was regretting her decision to stay long than normal. Her workout had left her sore she'd overdone it and would pay for it later. Aching, she rolled her shoulders trying to loosen herself up. People were starting to stare at her. It was time to go. Gathering her things, she was preparing to leave when she spotted a trio of youths badgering a young girl.

Wearing her dress uniform she was a petite thing even shorter than Selphie. Her hair was black as ink and she wore it in an asymmetrical bob that framed her delicate face. It was a cute style that brought attention to her large forest green eyes. As small as she was Fujin almost mistook her for a child but upon closer inspection she was obviously in her mid teens.

"Leave me alone, Luccian." The girl snapped, her voice wavering slightly.

Luccian, the apparent leader of the trio was attractive, in a rakish way. Average of height and lean, he had the body of a dancer. His dark hair was short and styled in a spiky windswept manner that was the craze for young men his age. Wearing designer clothes that consisted of black slacks, shirt and a patterned red vest he looked more like a runway model than a potential SeeD recruit.

"Ayeka, come on. You owe me. I know it was you." He smiled. His eyes were dark and cruel, like a shark.

One of his companions, a tall, muscular brute with a shaved head and round features looked about as if watching for trouble. His clothing was direct opposite of his companions. Earthen tones of brown and green his garment was loose and flowing with great wide belt engraved with archaic runes and symbols. Fujin had seen similar attire in her travels. He was clearly from the mountainous region surrounding Winhill.

The last of the trio stood behind Aeka. Seemingly bored, she fanned herself idly with a large ornate fan. Wearing dark makeup she was a shapely, wild looking girl with black and indigo hair that hung from her head in long thin pigtails. She like Luccian wore designer clothes with a corseted lacy black dress and leather boots.

Fujin had seen them before, they were from the first batch of Galbadia's transfer students. They were punks and troublemakers. She was honestly surprised to see they were still about SeeD was more desperate for recruits than she thought.

Aeka shifted nervously, as if wanting to flee. Instead, she held her ground but was still unable to meet his gaze she looked nervously about.

"I don't owe you anything. Just leave me alone. You're already in enough trouble."

The girl in black closed her fan with an audible snap that caused Aeka to flinch. Stepping forward towards her the girl moved with dangerous intent. Luccian stopped her with a look.

"Scylla..." He said sternly, shaking his head.

Rolling her eyes Scylla turned away in a huff and resumed her position.

"Sorry, she thinks we should beat you senseless." Luccian said, letting his gaze linger on his simmering companion.

"You wouldn't dare!" Aeka stammered.

"Well..." He said thoughtfully. "I'd rather not find out. Look I know it was you who told Trepe about our little excursion. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"You've only yourself to blame. You know we're not supposed to out after hours, it's against the rules." The girl responded quietly.

"That wasn't any of your business. you should have left well enough alone." The larger youth grumbled in an almost regretful tone.

"Archibald, shut up..." Luccian frowned, casting him a dirty look.

Folding his arms the large youth grumbled in discontent but remained quiet.

Satisfied, Luccian continued. "Okay it's like this. You want to be snobby little kiss up that's fine. I get it that's cool, you need all the help you can get. But, you need start minding you're own business. Also, you owe me. So this is what you're going to do. Your friend Nei, that's her name right? She's Trepe's little pet so you're going to get her to do me a favor."

Not even entertaining the idea, Aeka shook her head stubbornly.

Luccian darkened. "Don't be stubborn, you won't like what happens."

Fujin had heard enough. Striding over to the group she barked at them "DISPERSE!"

With a groan, Luccian rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for this.

Seeing her opening Aeka began to creep quietly away. She thought she was in the clear until Scylla grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Pulling the shorter girl back against her chest, she pressed her cheek against hers and whispered in her ear.

"Easy love..."

Facing Fujin, Luccian gestured broadly with a sharp smile.

"Oh look who it is. I've heard you."

Walking past him Fujin pointed directly at Scylla.

"RELEASE!"

Scylla's crystal blue eyes twinkled with excitement. Squirming where she stood she looked ready to pounce. Luccian held his arms wide and slipped between the two women.

"Easy now, we're just talking ladies." He laughed then got her attention. "Fujin right? I've heard of you. You ran with that asshole Seifer. Wow I bet you're very popular here."

Fujin didn't like where this was going. She was keenly aware that Seifer was despised during his brief stay at Galbadia. This could get out of hand and she had little desire to get into it with bunch of students. Her stay at Balamb was precarious enough and solely dependent on Cid's good graces. A fact that Luccian was well aware of.

Shrugging, he looked back at Archibald and chuckled. "Seifer Almasy... did you know he and snowflake here were on the Balamb's Disciplinary Committee. Can you believe it?"

Fujin ignored him for the most part, keeping her eyes locked on Scylla. Put off at being ignored Luccian leaned down slightly to look her in the eye.

"So tough." He laughed "I bet you thought you were something back in the day. You're time is over lady. How about you mind your own business before you get hurt."

Amazed at his audacity, Fujin laughed. "THREATEN?"

"Really now, why would I do that?" He said with a chuckle then grabbed her arm. "You've got nothing, now run along."

Due to her detour with Alexia, Quistis skipped breakfast in order to make her meeting. By the time it was over she was absolutely famished. Upon arriving at the cafeteria she was dismayed that the line stretched well into the promenade. However with no real desire to go home and cook she gave a resigned sigh and took her place at the end.

Her thoughts were abuzz from her meeting with Cid. It was stressful, but all business. She wasn't fond of some of the changes he was enacting but knew the reasoning behind it. Balamb was the sole operating Garden and had to remain vigilant.

While Balamb still served as peace keeping mercenaries. They also expanded their duties for more open ended pursuits. The last lunar cry had unleashed a variety of horrors into the world that few nations were trained to deal with. However the biggest threat was the sudden increase in Aberrant Guardian forces.

Her mind returned to slaughter at Sarimonte and causing her chest to tighten. That in turn led to the unwelcome memory of her encounter with Fujin. Her face flushed red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. She was thankful that she'd yet to encounter the woman as she had no idea how she'd react.

After several minutes in line, she felt a presence hesitating behind her. She knew immediately who it was and almost certainly why he was here.

She didn't need this, not him, not now. Taking a deep breath she put on her best face then turned around.

"Squall..." She said with a faint smile.

He shoved a ratty tan folder at her. "Here's the adjustments for the student roster."

Something was afoot. Taking the file she thumbed through it a moment then regarded him suspiciously. "Usually Xu is the one to give me this."

"Yeah...well..." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Was there something else?" She asked absently though was keenly aware that he was seriously nervous about something.

"Um..." He stumbled.

Normally she'd enjoy watching him stammer about but now she wasn't in the mood. Glancing up at him she narrowed her gaze. "What are you going on about?

"Rinoa..." He grumbled, looking about as if he desperately wanted someone to save him.

Quistis' features darkened as things began to fall into place.Shutting the folder with a snap, she tucked it under her arm and put a hand on her hip. She was in no mood for games.

"Stop mumbling. Speak your mind." She said sharply, snapping her fingers at him in annoyance.

A commotion erupted somewhere in the distance catching his attention. It sounded like a fight. Glancing over his shoulder, he was thankful for the distraction. The moment was fleeting however and quickly quieted down. Turning his attention back to Quistis he found her glaring at him.

"Well!" She flared.

Flustered by the sudden shift in mood. He steeled himself before continuing. Meeting her eyes he saw nothing but contempt in their cloudy blue depth.

"What's your problem, Quistis?" He asked mechanically.

She was so offended that at first she could only sputter in disbelief.

The resulting blank look on his face finally prompted a minor outburst.

"What the!?" She started then clacked her teeth together. With a hiss, she moved closer to avoid yelling. "What's my problem?" She said with deliberate slowness, her eyes narrowing.

Squall rubbed his temples this was going exactly how he feared it would. Setting his jaw he simply folded his arms in preparation to weather the storm. Although he had no hope in salvaging the situation he tried again.

"Do you need help?"

Quistis' eyes widened further. Throwing the folder to the ground, she put both hands on her hips. Squall closed his eyes and sighed, doom was coming.

"You are absolutely mental do you know that!" She blurted loudly, wanting nothing more than to throttle him.

Squall jumped, he didn't expect her to yell. The entire cafeteria had grown quiet. Everyone was staring and it made him uneasy. To the majority of the students he was a hero so most were already well aware of his presence. While Quistis' omnipresent fan-club the "Treppies" were also watching with eager eyes.

"I said, what are you are implying!" She repeated sharply, getting his attention. She knew Rinoa had sent him here on this awful attempt at goodwill. Once, long ago she would have found his awkward fumbling adorable, but now simply cane across as disingenuous.

Feeling foolish and growing angry Squall leaned forward in a harsh whisper.

"Look, I'm not implying anything... I... I just..."

Setting her jaw Quistis regarded him coldly. Already in her mind she knew if he claimed to actually be worried about her she would most certainly slap him.

"I just…" He tried again feebly. She had him cold to rights and he knew it.

Her blue eyes glinted dangerously. They were making a spectacle out of themselves. Holding up her hand she took a breath.

"Now is really not a good time for this Squall." She said quietly.

"Fine, whatever!" He growled before storming off.

He was thankful to be away from her. He made the attempt, he did his part. He'd tell Rinoa she chased him off and that would be the end of it. While exiting the cafeteria he passed Fujin who leaned casually against the wall. Barely aware of her presence and not really caring he failed to notice the foul look she was giving him.

Taking a moment to regain her composure, Quistis closed her eyes. She sorely regretted her outburst, as it was unprofessional. However, his insincerity was offensive in the extreme and she simply was in no mood to suffer through it.

Fujin watched her curiously a moment. She seemed no worse for wear from the night before. Nor however, did she seem any better. Why she even cared she had no idea. They two of them had little to do with each other outside of class. Still, her mind drifted back to the events on the balcony.

As she unbuttoned her coat, Fujin cast her crimson gaze upon the sleeping instructor. Quistis lay unconscious, curled and shivering on the cold stone bench. She looked small and delicate, a flower on the verge of wilting. Kneeling, Fujin paused to examine her. Quistis' face was taunt, her brow creased in turmoil, even in sleep the woman found no peace. A uncharacteristic feeling of concern tickled the back of her mind, one that she quickly banished.

"FOOLISHNESS..." She huffed.

Moving quickly she wrapped her coat around the sleeping woman, then, with a gentleness she found surprisingly easy, lifted her into her arms. Quistis murmured in protest before settling down and nuzzling comfortably against her.

Blushing brightly Fujin tried to ignored it. Walking briskly back to the banquet hall she carefully nudged the door open. Everyone had long since retired for the evening. The lights were dim and the hall was silent. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She sorely wished to avoid being seen. Though it was mostly for Quistis' sake than her own.

It took some creative effort and care, but she finally managed to sneak her way past the nightly watch and make her way to Quistis' apartment. Once there she carefully set her down then tried the door. As expected, it was locked. Kneeling, she patted Quistis down in search for her key card. Finding nothing she groaned in disappointment, she'd not considered looking for a purse.

This was taking too much time. It was only a matter of time before she was seen. For a brief moment she seriously considered kicking in the door but thought better of it. Then, in a stroke of inspiration, she reached into her own pocket and retrieved her keys. She still had her Disciplinary Committee Card hanging on her key chain. With a shrug, she gave it shot. Being a security card, it allowed access to apartments in the event of an emergency. To her surprise the door clicked open with nary a fuss. Though relived, she also disappointed that security was lax enough to allow such a thing.

Scooping Quistis up, she swept inside and shut the door behind her. Standing a moment, she kicked off her shoes and looked about the apartment curiously. Well kept and tidy it had a welcoming and comforting style. A small, neatly groomed bonsai tree sat atop the table by the door. The apartment was adorned with bits of elaborate art, a couple of ceremonial fans, some wall scrolls, even few of old world paintings depicting nature scenes and forest spirits. The overall effect was a cozy one. Fujin nodded her approval.

Spotting the bedroom, she entered carefully. Mindful not to unsettle anything, she gently laid Quistis atop the bed then sought out the thermostat. Setting it to a warm comfortable level it came to life with a soft hum. Making her way back to the bedroom, she checked on her charge who remained quite unconscious.

Placing a hand against her cheek, she frowned, she was still ice cold. Unsure what to do, Fujin shifted about in deliberation before making up her mind. Sliding the high heels from Quistis' feet, she quietly deposited them by the door. Movement caused her to freeze in a near panic. Quistis shifted, murmuring she pulling the blankets tightly about her. Squirming cutely she made strange squeaking noises before settling back down. Startled, but amused Fujin remained still, making certain all was quiet.

Quistis was wrapped quite snugly now, only her face visible from under the blankets. With a tilt of her head, Fujin couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. Leaning forward, she carefully slid the glasses from her face and deposited them atop the nightstand. Satisfied that she'd be okay she then slipped quietly from the room. As she prepared to leave the apartment, she paused.

Looking back to the darkened room, she could hear Quistis' soft, rhythmic breathing. A sour expression crossed her face as a dull, bitter pain flared slightly in her chest. Confused, she rubbed her eye with her palm. She found that she was upset for some reason and didn't know why. Perhaps it was the situation she'd been put in, perhaps she was just tired. Flustered, she shook her head and quietly departed.

A child brushed past snapping her back to the present. Focusing, she realized Quistis was looking at her. She met her gaze with a guarded expression. Quistis felt a bit awkward but didn't look away. She'd always envied Fujin. She was strong, disciplined, unwavering, no matter what.

She felt the need to say something, at the very least to thank her for her help. Leaving her place in line she began to move forward when a group of people strolled by. Aggravated, she squeezed through crowd only to find that Fujin had vanished. Rushing out the cafeteria she scanned to promenade to avail. She'd all but vanished.

Quistis suddenly felt very foolish as she realized Fujin was almost certainly avoiding her. After what happened should could hardly blame her, in all likely hood the woman hated her guts. Feeling miserable, she returned to the back of the line.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Girls Night

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All Final Fantasy 8 characters belong to Square-Enix**_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

_**By Chendzeea' Li**_

Chapter 04

Girls Night

Her mood ruined from the fiasco with Squall, Quistis stalked up the hall leading to her apartment. Upon arriving, she was suddenly aware that she no longer had her key card.

"Idiot..." She groaned, thumping her head against the door.

"Quistis," A voice giggled. "You alright?"

With a slight shudder she slowly turned and wasn't surprised at what she found. Selphie stood behind her with a bright cheery smile plastered on her face. Irvine was at her side wearing a goofy grin of his own.

Going on the defensive, Quistis held both hands up to keep her at bay. "Selphie dear, now is so not a good time. I've a terrible amount of work to do and I must clean house."

"Not having it!" Selphie giggled, stepping closer. "You," She pointed grandly. "Are coming with me."

"Perhaps another time, I really can't today." Quistis pleaded, offering a pitiful smile.

"You can and you will." Selphie grinned wickedly. "Or I'll Irvine carry you."

Quistis straighten at the threat. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Uh huh, Irvine, grab her!" Selphie proclaimed, stepping aside.

Irvine moved forward, fingers flexing with a frightening eagerness. Incredulous, Quistis looked him up and down then smacked his hand.

"Come on, grab her." Selphie yawned.

Arms wide, Irvine lumbered forward with a maniacal laugh.

"You sir will do no such thing! Selphie, I don't have time for..." Quistis protested only to be interrupted as Irvine lunged playfully. Her eyes to widening in shock Quistis let out a yelp. Startled, she swatted him with her folder.

"Kinneas! Don't you dare!" She blurted before scampering behind Selphie. The tiny woman did little to dissuade him as he simply reached over her head.

Quistis held her folder like a shield. "See, I've work to do! It is imperative that I get these forms completed by tomorrow!"

Selphie eyed the folder suspiciously. "Hmm..." She nodded in understanding, and then promptly snatched it from her hands.

"Yoink!" She giggled, tossing it to Irvine. "Be a dear, take care of that."

"Hey!" Quistis shouted, her protests falling on deaf ears.

Irvine thumbed through the folder a moment then tucked it under his arm. With a nod and lift of his hat, he winked at the ladies.

"You girls have fun, Quistis, I'll get this done for ya and have it on yer desk by mornin'."

With that he spun on his heel and strode up the hall.

Quistis moved to go after him but was cut off as Selphie jumped in front of her. Seething and defeated she regarded the small demon smiling wildly at her.

Rocking back on her heels, Selphie looked about expectantly the giggled. "Okay, what else ya got?"

Taking a breath, Quistis gestured towards the door. "I'm locked out..."

"Zoink!" The tiny woman laughed, thrusting a hand into the air, a key card tucked neatly between her slender fingers.

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised..." She sighed snatching it from her.

"Wow you're grouchy today. Anyway, Rinoa found it last night; you really need to be more careful."

The door unlocked with a small beep and Selphie was inside before Quistis could even begin to protest. Shaking her head, she followed quietly. The apartment was dark and stuffy, which was out of the norm for the normally fastidious instructor. Selphie crinkled her nose.

"By Hyne's grace it's dark in here."

Lifting the shades, she opened a window then with a playful pirouette, she spun to face Quistis with a look of playful disappointment on her face.

"Let some light in once and awhile! Your poor tree is gonna die. Ugh, some people." She nagged with a wag of her finger before vanishing into the bedroom.

Dumbfounded, Quistis stood in a daze as Selphie continued her tirade from.

"You slob, you didn't make your bed and why are there clothes on the floor. You're as bad as Irvine! I swear..."

Spurred into motion Quistis hurried to her room to protest.

"Now see here!" She stammered then paused in amazement. Selphie had already made the bed and stuffed her clothes in the hamper. She now stood holding Fujin's jacket with a curious look on her face.

"Oh hey! I've seen this before!" She wondered aloud.

"Uh..."

"This is one of those Wargod jacket, too cool! These things are rare! Is it a real one? Where did you even find one? I didn't know anyone made replicas!"She rambled.

Slipping it on she spun around and looked at her self in the mirror. As expected it was far to big. Frowning she realized it wasn't fit for Quistis either.

"Is this even yours? There's no way this fits you?" She wondered aloud while striking a variety of martial art poses. Catching a scent she paused and sniffed.

"Hey, this thing smells like feet. What did you do, sleep in it?"

Quistis was too horrified to speak.

"Anyway, cool coat, Zell would kill for one of these things. Especially since they stopped holding the tournament."

Stopping, she made a face as realization hit her.

"Ew... as matter of fact, the only other person I've actually seen with one was Fujin." She said the name as if as if tasting something bad.

"Ugh... bitch..." She mumbled under her breath before slipping out of the coat. Folding it neatly, she laid it atop the bed.

"Anyhoo, what's next? Oh, I know!" She blurted, the rushed the closet.

Quistis let her gaze linger on Fujin's coat a moment, making a mental note to have it cleaned. Selphie returned with a small vacuum cleaner. Plugging it in, she fiddled with it a moment then turned towards her companion.

"Alright, here's the plan!"

Having enough, Quistis finally spoke. "Selphie, stop."

"Huh?"

"You are not cleaning my apartment for me. I can do that myself, thank you very much."

That said she moved to take the vacuum from her.

With a rabid hiss, Selphie smacking violently at her.

"Oh my goodness!" Quistis jumped with a start.

"As I was saying." The diminutive terror smiled while switching on the vacuum. As proceeded to run about the apartment at a frantic pace she screamed over the roar of the cleaner.

"First thing we need to do is take you shopping for clothes! Your out of the loop, you're starting to dress like an old lady."

Gravely insulted, Quistis put a her hands on her hips. She prided herself on her fashion sense as much as anything.

"I beg your pardon! I buy my clothes at Lockhart's, thank you very much."

"True true...!" Selphie nodded, rushing past her, vacuum screaming. Quistis stepped aside as she zipped past. "Be honest though, when was the last time you were there.

"It wasn't that long ago..." She mumbled weakly before frowning in dismay. She honestly couldn't remember. Selphie shot her a look as she ran past once more.

"Exactly, so, that's the first thing we do! After that, we'll play it by ear!" With that, she quickly unplugged the vacuum, returned it to the closet, then leaped to the center of the room.

"TADA!" She shouted, giving a bow. "Done and done! Ready to go?"

Quistis sighed, knowing there was no escape. "I guess..."

"Good!" The smaller woman giggled entwining her arm with hers. "This is going to be fun! Just you wait and see!"

As she prepared to leave, Quistis paused. "Hold on a moment." Hurrying to her room, she retrieved Fujin's coat as Selphie regarded her curiously.

"What's up?"

"I want to get this dry cleaned."

"Sure thing, I know just the place."

"I guess we're ready then..."

Selphie gave her a friendly bump. "Goodness, would you cheer up, you'd think someone died. Sheesh..."

Fujin sat in silence. The chamber that once housed Norg had been the perfect choice. Spacious, secluded, quiet and most of all a secret. Few in Balamb even knew of its existence. She was thankful that Cid allowed her to convert it to her personal quarters. Though she suspected it had more to do with keeping her out of trouble.

Naked, she sat on the edge of the bed, still damp from her shower. Lazily, she dried her hair while the dull dron of the Balamb's engines threatened to put her to sleep. She found the sound relaxing, the whole chamber in fact.

Circular the chamber had a high vaulted ceiling that vanished into the darkness amid twisting cables and duct-work. The ornate azure walls were dimly lit from below casting the entire chamber in a soft blue glow similar moonlight reflected off water.

She had to work to make the place livable, pluming took some work as did appliances. Still, it was worth the effort. The lack of central walls was the hard part. To get around this, she gathered up a variety of delicate cloths in shades blues. Hanging them whimsically them about the chamber she kept it simple. Her bathroom was towards the back, the kitchen near the front, and her bed in the center. At time's she felt like a spider in her web, the thought amused her.

Running a hand across the silk cloth, she noted the sharp contrast against her milky skin. Her hands were small, but strong, marred from combat with a motley crosshatch of scars. She hated them. Flexing her fingers, she reminisced. She used to have pretty hands, slender, delicate like snow.

She was different then, naive, full of the silly dreams all young girls had at that age. Holding out an arm, she studied herself thoughtfully. She'd changed so much from the weak, small thing she'd been before. Her heavy training kept her taut, and graceful, with sleek lines similar to a great cat. Though slightly shorter than average, she had long limbs which allowed her to keep a pleasing shape, for that she was thankful.

Not that it mattered though, she'd given up trying to appeal to people long ago. Albino and mostly mute, she was tiny and sickly for the first half of her life. Being so different, it was hard to fit in and children can be cruel. Upon arriving at the orphanage, things changed for the worst. Most of the kids had troubled backgrounds and tended to lash out. Being different made her a good target.

Her brother Raijin did his best to protect her in his own lumbering way. He was always there, ready to charge into a fight. She had to wonder if it made things worse sometimes. Then they met Seifer and it all fell together. With them around she had time to grow stronger, harder. Eventually with her intelligence and discipline it was she, not her brother that that everyone feared. It was strange. Though Seifer was the true face of their group, the alpha.

Still, the three of them were unstoppable. She learned a lot from Seifer, gained strength from his influence. Charming and cunning, he was a silver-tongued devil. His confidence and strength thrilled her. It was no surprise that she found herself dreaming of him, his touch. Flights of fantasy where they would disappear and see the world.

She kept such things to herself though. Unattainable, Seifer was in a different league and she knew it. She was no Rinoa, or any of the other, beautiful young women he often surrounded himself with. To him, she was one of the boys. Something he liked to remind her of constantly. Such things tormented her for a long while, though she eventually put it behind her.

She touched her scar. Though partially blinded, it finally allowed her to see. She buried the memory, built on its ruin and made it her new foundation. She told herself that she didn't need anyone. Most of the time she even believed it. Her thoughts drifted to her brother. It'd been quite some time since they separated, part of her wondered if he was even alive, if so, did he think of her? She wondered if he hated her for what happened.

A tight, painful, sensation grew in her chest. Falling back onto the sheets, she let out a sigh. Thoughts of the previous night drifted to he mind, of Quistis. The memory of her collapse after the slaughter in Sarimonte replayed in her mind. The tears, the silent scream of anguish, it stayed with her even now.

She wondered if the woman would ever recover, it was something that was clearly still affecting her deeply despite her best attempts at hiding it. She frowned at the thought, wondering why she even cared.

Annoyed shepushed it to the back of her mind. She had no desire to dwell upon such things. It was best left alone, she'd go get her coat back be civil then everything could go back to normal.

Jumping to her feet she rotated her shoulder and stretched a bit. The shower had helped but she was still sore from her work out. A bit of a smile crept across her lips as she recalled her encounter with Luccian. Dislocating his shoulder was a bit extreme, but with his lackeys there she had to send a message or things would've gotten out of hand.

It worked, the trio scattered, and all was well. A brief stop at Kadowaki's clinic and he'd be good as new. There was no security team waiting for her, nor an encounter with Cid so she comfortable enough to assume that would be the end of it. Feeling better, she ruffled her hair then went to get dressed.

Xu was frazzled, the stack of papers on her desk seemed to have multiplied while she was gone. Malice in her eyes, she toyed with the notion of burning the lot of them. Her talent for logistics was a blessing and a curse. She was a planner, a manager, she knew where to put things, how to get results.

As it stood, the pieces were starting to collide and jumble to a degree that it was growing increasingly difficult to see the big picture. So imagine her annoyance when pieces were irregular or changed their shapes on a daily basis. She was a woman of order, she hated chaos with with a passion, it tangled her plans and threw the whole system out of synch.

Her position in Balamb was varied and complex. Perfectly suited for her talents. Officially she served three specific duties in Balamb. Her primary job was mission coordinator. It was she who reviewed, planned and distributed SeeD operations handed to her by Cid. She coordinated movements during complex missions and kept the flow of information flowing.

Her second Job was as acting Head of Education. With the bulk of her duties managed by a hand picked council. It was through this office that she set policy for the student body as well as teachers. Most of Balamb citizens encountered Xu in this capacity, especially students who wished to enter the SeeD training program.

Her final but no less important job was serving as Cid's personal assistant. A job she took very seriously. She kept the headmaster abreast of any problems that needed his attention though she was exceptionally adept at handling things herself. She organized his meetings and kept him informed of news and events happening across the globe.

It wasn't too long ago that she'd been an Instructor and before that an active operative. Though it'd been nearly two years since last she did active work in the field. Cid used to handle these duties himself. Though it didn't take him long to realize her true talents. After the war, things were far more complex. The Gardens reputations were tarnished due to Ultimecia's coup in Galbadia. Cid now spent most of his time in meetings with Heads of states, philanthropists, moguls and the CEOs of several mega corporations. It was a miracle that he available at all.

That said, her official title was Vice Chancellor which meant Xu had a full plate. She had hopes of promoting promising SeeD's into positions to spread out the work. Especially after loosing much of the primary staff during the war. She ended up sorely disappointed. There were only a few qualified, and of those, a variety of issues held them back.

She had hopes for Selphie at first, she possessed wonderful organizational skills but was far too emotional and immature. Irvine, while personable enough, lacked polish and sophistication. Quistis was her best choice. It always came back to her. Squall made her second in command of for a reason. Easily the smartest person in Balamb, Quistis had a way with people and talent for organization that rivaled her own.

A peerless motivator, her primary strength was a miraculously ability to bring out the untapped potential in others. This was also a weakness as her charisma tended to endear people to such a degree that it became a distraction. The Treppies were a fine example of such an effect.

Xu regretted having a hand in removing Quistis' teaching license. At the time it felt right, but in hindsight it was a poor decision. One that robbed Balamb of it's brightest instructor and damaged both her friendship with the woman and Quistis' shaky self-esteem. It was hard to imagine that at one time the two were as close as sisters.

Though a few years older Xu had a fair bit in common with her former friend. Like her, Quistis was a perfectionist, more so in fact. Personal failure was rare for her, she was highly trained and well respected. As such, failure was unacceptable. Any instance would cause her to obsesses over every minute detail and find her second guessing everything about herself. In such a state she was nearly inconsolable. The tendency tampered off as she matured, gained confidence and soared.

It was then that Xu realized her decision had clipped her friends wings. A pained expression crossed her face. She'd noticed Quistis darker mood, she'd been sliding ever since the war ended, even more so after the horrible events of Sarimonte.

Brooding and irritable she pushed a stack of papers off the desk. She sat staring at her work with dark satisfaction—it didn't last. Feeling immature she pulled herself out of her seat and grumbled as she set about cleaning up the mess. A knock on her office door caused her to jump.

"Come in." She grunted, not in any real mood to deal with people.

The young woman that entered had to duck to get through the door. On her knees, Xu looked up and gawked in a mix of fear and awe.

"Um, Hello?"

"Vice Chancellor Xian?" The young woman asked evenly, holding her head high. She was poised, even regal in bearing. Arching a suspicious brow, Xu noted the woman wore a student's uniform.

Rising, she tossed the stack of papers back on the desk. Smoothing her uniform she sat down to she regard the visitor. The woman's manner was manner was unerving almost challenging, and yet she'd hardly said a word.

"You must be Alexia Martine, Matron Kramer told me you were coming."

"Yes."

"Have a seat? Xu smiled, gesturing for her to sit.

With a gracious nod. Alexia declined. "I prefer to stand."

Xu twitched, but kept silent. Keeping a steady gaze on the willful newcomer, she slid a folder from the corner of her desk and opened it.

"Matron Kramer also informed me that you are to begin SeeD training immediately."

"That would be correct."

"You are aware, that this is highly irregular. In fact, it's unheard of. Matron Kramer isn't officially part of the SeeD program." The annoyance in her voice was palpable. Cid had gone over her head.

Unfazed, Alexia was respectful in her response. "Will this be a problem, Vice Chancellor? If you so desire, I will undergo whatever tests you require."

Xu smirked. "You are very formal. I like that."

Thumbing through the file, she was surprised to see no hint of military training. There was little in her record beyond a few years of higher education at Galbadia.

"Your scores are good, above average in fact. You majored in philosophy, history, psychology... interesting choices for a SeeD recruit."

Alexia looked mildly insulted. "The past holds wisdom Vice Chancellor. It wise for one to understand why one fights and the motives of their opponents. Though with your position I'm certain I'm telling you nothing you don't already know."

Closing the folder, Xu clucked her tongue audible. Setting the papers aside she steeped her fingers.

"Miss Martine, I do appreciate you coming to me. You'll be happy to know that I've already added you to the system."

Rising from her seat, she retrieved a key card and folder from a nearby shelf. "Your quarters are on tier four, room 342. As per Miss Kramer's request, you've been assigned your own room, with no roommate."

Xu's anger was readily apparent but she remained calm and professional. Walking towards the giant woman, she handed her the card and noted. "That uniform is ill fitting; I assume they've ordered you a new one?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do you have your information packets?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"That's the curriculum you've been assigned and your ID key card, don't loose them. Especially the card, you won't like it if I have to replace it."

"Thank you, Vice Chancellor."

Regardless of the drastic height difference, Xu couldn't help but feel like the young woman was looking down upon her somehow. She reasoned that it was just her bearing and tone or in fact just her whole being. Deciding to simply chalk it up the girl's prim and proper manner, she tried her best to maintain a pleasant exterior.

"A pleasure meeting you, Miss Martine. I look forward to following your progress." She said graciously, walking her to the door.

Alexia bowed slightly. "A pleasure as well Vice Chancellor."

Xu watched her leave a moment before shutting the door. To say she wasn't happy with the turn of events would be a understatement. While she harbored no distrust of Edea, she wasn't fond of being left out of the loop. Which was something she fully intended to bring up during her daily meetings with Cid.

Standing wistfully with an armful of bags Quistis peered off in the distance. It'd be dark soon, the sun was setting. Balamb waited far outside the city limits silhouetted on the horizon. Street lights buzzed to life around her, bathing the countless shops and cafes in their multicolored glow.

People swarmed the streets, it was autumn and there was an energy in the air that was almost magical. Deling City was the capital of Galbadia, was the largest city in region. It was a cosmopolitan place with a refined culture that was renown the world over.

Though beautiful, Quistis hated the place. It was here that the war began. Looking around she found herself feeling somewhat ill. In the distance loomed the Gateway Monument, the very location where they failed assassinate a Ultimecia controlled Edea.

The memory of wandering around lost in the sewers wasn't a pleasant one. Not one of her finer moments, she nearly bollixed the entire mission. Not that it mattered in the end, the entire affair ended in disaster. Though in hindsight things turned out for the better. Edea was freed and Ultimecia defeated.

Clearing her head she tried to focus on more important things. Selphie wanted to go shopping and by Hyne, there was no way she could refuse. A brief scowl crossed her face and she hated herself for it. She felt guilty for being in such a mood. It wasn't Selphie's fault, it wasn't anyone's but her own.

Selphie clearly wished to get out and do something fun. As her friend it was her duty to be there for her her. So with that in mind she put on her best face and smiled fondly at her. Keenly aware of her friend's inner debate, Selphie skipped ahead merrily. Frolicking along, bags swinging to and fro, she called out cheerfully.

"Quisty?"

"Yes, Selphie?" Quistis responded absently.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course Selphie."

"Really!?"

"You know I do."

"Then you must know, I only want the best for you right?"

"Of course."

"Quistis?"

"Yes, Selphie?" She sighed wearily.

"You need to get laid."

"Yes Selphie..." She groaned then blinked. "Huh, what? Wait a minute?"

"Good, we're in agreement then!" She cheered. Arms wide, she spun around and pointed to the large neon sign above her head.

It read:

**The El Ravager, club and lounge.**

Quistis screamed.

Slumping in her chair Rinoa rested her chin on the table. The cafeteria was swarming with people, though she hardly noticed. Transfixed, she watched as condensation slid down the glass bowl laid before her. A sundae, the size of her head was contained within. Sensing movement, she peeked around the curve of the bowl to see a gaudy silver belt buckle and suede jeans.

"Hey, Irvine." She said, dunking her spoon into the sundae with dull enthusiasm.

Irvine smiled and and addressed her with a sly drawl.

"Howdy little lady, care if I join you? I mean, it's a right shame. Beauty such as yours should never dine alone."

Rolling her eyes Rionoa couldn't help but grin. Fluttering, she responded with a honey-tinted drawl of her own.

"Well kind sir, Ah must declare, yah do have such ah way with words and yes, Ah would be so very honored if yah were to join me."

With a dashing smile, he slid into the seat across from her then nodded at the quickly melting sundae.

"Ya gonna eat that all by your lonesome or just watch it turn to mush."

"I dunno." She mused slipping a spoonful into her mouth.

Grinning broadly, he leaned back in his chair. "Well Selphie is out shopping or some such with Miss Trepe. Hyne knows what else they're doin'. I can only imagine what mischief that girl has in store."

Grinning past her spoon, she waved it at him smartly. "Sorry Kinneas, I know why you're here. I promised not to say anything."

He looked downright hurt. "You wound me lil girl. Ah would never ask you to betray my sweet Selphie's trust like that..."

Rinoa nearly choked laughing. "Yeah right, whatever... Grab a spoon and help me finish this beast."

"Righty then" He laughed. "Don't mind if I do." Leaning back, he grabbed a clean spoon from a nearby container then plopped forward, the legs of the chair clacking audibly.

"Careful, you break another chair and Doris will have your hide."

"Ah she loves me, she's just jealous cause my heart belongs to my one and only. Unless of course you're taken in by my dashing charm and good looks." He responded with a knowing wink.

Rinoa blushed at his boldness. "You're amazing you know that." She giggled.

"Yeah, So I've been told. Shame you won't take the time to find out eh?" He smiled, licking his spoon suggestively. Rinoa's eyes went wide.

"Ack! You!" She laughed, flipping a spoonful of ice cream at him.

"Aw hey now!"

"Yo Guys! What's up?" Zell chirped brightly. Appearing from seemingly nowhere to clap Irvine roughly on the shoulders. Startled, he nearly fumbled his spoon.

"Aw shoot." He ruffled,

"Sorry dude. Didn't mean to scare ya." Zell said apologetically.

"S'all right, just trying to make nice with the lady here."

"Pull up a seat, grab a spoon." Rinoa offered, motioning to the sundae

Never one to pass up food, he grabbed a spoon, spun a chair backwards and sat down. After a few bites, he looked about curiously.

"Where's everyone at? I'm getting kinda bored, Nikki went to Galbadia to do some shopping. I was kinda hoping she'd be back by now."

Rinoa coughed awkwardly, dabbing her lips with a napkin. Irvine glanced her way and nodded knowingly. Putting the napkin aside she shrugged dismissively.

"Squall's sulking again. Last I heard he's off in the training area beating himself with a stick or something."

"Oh, that's nice." Zell chuckled.

"An Selph dragged Quistis into town." Irvine mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream, and then thumbed at Rinoa. "They're up to something, but this one her is sworn to secrecy."

"Hey sweet! Perhaps they will run into Nicole." Zell grinned then leaned close to elbow Irvine. "Hey maybe they'll go to that place, you know the one!"

Flashing a perfect smile, Irvine guffawed under his hat. "If we are lucky."

"Yeah man, Nikki brought back this little lacy thing once, oh man!"

"Ahem!"

The two looked up at to find Rinoa glaring hotly at them. The look on her face caused Zell to giggle boyishly until her expression darkened even further.

"Uh... err... sorry Rinoa" He coughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Ma'am" Irvine mumbled, tilting his hat.

"You're both infants, grow up allready."

"Hell darlin', what's the fun in that?"

"I know, right." Zell nodded in agreement.

Grinning, Rinoa dunked her spoon into the sundae and shook her head. "Ugh...how did I get stuck with you two?"

Balamb had arrived outside of Deling during the early hours of the morning. Taking on supplies and processing the last of of the transfers would take several days. As the day wore on and evening approaching many had taken the opportunity to go into town to see the sights.

The excitement was palatable as the last groups hurried to make the most of the evening. To Fujin however it only served to increase her anxiety. Seeing everyone busy and hurrying about only highlighted the fact that she was aimless. For all her physical and mental training she had no goal.

She'd wandered the world for nearly a year in some hope of finding her place but to no avail. Most of her life she'd trained to eventually become a SeeD, she enjoyed the action, the travel. Though now, with everything that happened with Seifer and war she'd all but given up on the notion. There was little hope they'd accept her now, as it was she knew she was on borrowed time. Soon they would make her leave.

Her mood darkened considerably, restless, she'd been wandering about the fringes of the garden for the better part of the afternoon. Without realizing it, she eventually found herself standing outside of Quistis' apartment. Though she wasn't sure if it was to get her coat, or some deranged need to see a familiar face.

Feeling stupid she stood for an uncomfortable amount of time simply staring the room number. Flustered she finally gave in and knocked. Short, loud and abrupt, she winced at the clumsiness of it.

She'd been back for months and hardly spoken to anyone. She'd grown used to being ignored. However, despite the awkwardness of it, she somewhat welcomed her brief exchange with Quistis. The realization annoyed her deeply so she was somewhat relived when no one answered the door. With a huff she walked away feeling somewhat relieved.

Her meandering eventually lead her outside to Balamb's courtyard. Prior to the Garden's unexpected inaugural flight it had been adorned with trees, benches an even a quiet spring. Greatly reduced in size when Balamb tore free from the earth, large sections of land fell away. Shored up by a retaining wall to prevent further damage, the area beyond the was now mostly unattended.

Now overgrown with a thick layer of bushes and small trees, few people had reason to venture beyond the wall and to do so was strictly against the rules and potentially hazardous.

During Balamb's long flights it didn't take long for the grounds staff to realize that passing through wildly varying climates didn't agree with the local plant life. So a arcane field was quickly developed that protected the grounds during implement weather.

Fujin walked slowly along the crumbling sidewalk that ran parallel to the retaining wall. Lost in thought, her mind swarmed with a variety of choices. A cool breeze rustled her hair. Her mood brightening she stopped thoughtfully then quickly pulled herself atop the wall. Lately, she'd been spending more and more time here. Not far from Balamb's entrance, it offered a nice panoramic view. Deling was coming to life in the distance. The sun would be setting soon, and the city would quickly brighten into a twinkling wonder of activity and light.

A trio of young boys flew by atop their T-boards. Making their way to the stairs leading into Balamb's Central Tower they amused themselves by practicing a variety of acrobatic maneuvers. Impressed by the display Fujin retrieved her camera to take a few pictures.

Their time was fleeting and in less than an hour, the last traces of the sun vanished below the mountains. A bell chimed in distance causing the trio to groan in dismay. Packing up their things, they hurried inside.

Fujin watched them go. She now had the courtyard to herself. With a bit of excitement she hopped off the wall. Finding a good spot she eagerly set about photographing the dazzling cityscape below. Once satisfied she returned to her perch to sort through the pictures. Perhaps she'd even wait awhile and see if Quistis returned.

Failing that she'd try her apartment again later. Something tickled her mind, troubling and invasive but she couldn't put her finger on it. For some reason the instructor made her nervous and the realization made her twitch. Looking up from her work she suddenly realized that she was no longer alone. A girlish giggle caught her attention.

Startled, she looked down, a young woman stood on the sidewalk watching her. Wearing a black lace fringed dress and carrying a ornate parasol the girl had a flare for the gothic. Fujin narrowed her gaze, she recognized the girl from earlier.

Waving cutely, Syclla tittered. "Hi!"

She'd let her guard down. Tensing she was preparing to move when large hands yanked her off the wall and into the bushes beyond.

"Absolutely not!" Quistis said with stern finality then turned to leave. Selphie intercepted her, spreading her arms wide she refused to let her pass.

"Come on, stop being so stuffy! Let your hair down for once. It'll be fun."

Stupefied to the point of being speechless, Quistis blinked at her while trying to form words. Mistaking it for an opening Selphie pressed the attack.

"Come on, please! I've heard good things about this place!" The small woman pleaded, grabbing her by the wrists. "Trust me!"

"Selphie Tilmett, this is a strip club. There are strippers, as in naked people here."

"Well duh, that's the whole point. Come on I hear the guys are really cute!"

"Selphie! Seriously you should be ashamed of yourself! What would Irvine say?"

"There are girls here too. He'd just be mad that we didn't bring him along. Besides we go to places like this all the time it makes us both..."

Quistis covered her ears and screeched.

"Enough!"

"Wow you're a prude." Selphie gaped in a awe before taking her arm. "They even serve food here, I heard it's great!"

Quistis turned green at the thought.

"That simply can not be sanitary. Have you considered the likelihood that the waiters are strippers too."

"I know, isn't it awesome!" Selphie giggled yanking with all her might. Vaguely nauseous, Quistis didn't budge in the least.

"How is that even legal? I cannot believe you would think I'd even consider such a thing! It's simply ghastly..."

Gritting her teeth, Selphie pulled once more. "You're such a mule! Come on!"

With ease Quistis pulled free and folded her arms. "Stop it, you're making a scene."

"You're the one making a scene!" The smaller girl whined, stamping her foot.

"This was your plan. You really meant to drag me to some seedy strip club? What then? Get me drunk, perhaps set me up for some dirty one night stand. Truthfully I expected more from you."

Her face melting into a look of pure misery Selphie hung her head in defeat. Quistis twitched a brow, she knew where this was going and she'd already lost. As if on cue, young woman's shoulders began to hitch. Sniffing, she looked sadly, her large green eyes glimmering with tears. Then with an unflattering snort she burst into wailing sobs.

"I... I'm sorry... I just wanted us to have some fun together... I didn't mean anything... I just never see you anymore... I just thought you'd like to get out..."

Quistis glared at her with narrow eyes. Exhaling hard she began to pace in deliberation before putting a hand on her hip and throwing the other into the air. "Fine! Fifteen minutes, that's all. After that, if I say we leave, we leave. Do we have a deal?"

Selphie looked up, a shrewd sharp look in her eyes as all hints of sorrow vanished.

"Thirty!"

"Fifteen, and I hope you don't think your little games work on me."

Folding her arms Selphie refused to back down, she had her opening.

"Come on, fifteen? We can't see anything in fifteen. We won't even have our food by then!"

Using a tone that signaled the end of negotiations Quistis stared hard at her. "Selphie..."

Defeated she folded her arms and huffed. "Fine, fifteen then... what do I care..." Truth be told she was surprised she'd gotten as far as she did.

"Very good. Lead the way..."

Clapping her hands excitedly Selphie bounded up to the entrance.

"Relax, this will be awesome. You're going to love it. Besides, I'm betting deep down you're a wild woman."

Sarcasm roiled off the instructor like steam. "Oh no, you've discovered my secret..."

Sticking her tongue at her Selphie pulled the doors open with an eager bravado. The music was loud and energetic and people were everywhere in various stages of inebriation. Scanning the room it was quickly apparent that the place indeed catered to men and women alike. Twin stages split the club, curving gradually towards the center. A man, fit and lean, danced suggestively to the left, while a lithe young woman with golden hair danced on the right.

It was happy hour, and the staff weaved amongst the crowd with practiced ease. Selphie looked about in wide-eyed wonder. Dancing happily, she made her way to the front counter. A young man dressed like a dashing rogue greeted her. Handsome and dashing, he had bright eyes and windswept hair. His shirt, fitting with the style, was frilled, and open slightly to reveal his sculpted chest.

Spinning around, she looked to Quistis with a huge, wanton grin. "Oh wow!" She whispered, eyes wide.

"Stop it!" Quistis blushed, turning her back around.

"Can I help you ladies?" The man asked, mildly amused.

"Yes, table for two please!"

"Make that three!" A voice called out.

The two women turned as Nicole made her way through the crowd. Out of breath, she smiled cheerfully.

"Nikki!" Selphie squealed happily, throwing her arms around the other woman's neck.

"What in the world are you doing in a place like this?" Quistis asked, eying her suspiciously.

Nicole arched a brow. "I would ask you the same question? I saw you guys crossing the street so I ran over."

"We're trying to get Quisty laid." Selphie chirped.

Shocked, Quistis blushed profusely. "That is a lie."

"What the? Why'd you drag me in here then?"

"Do not listen to her Nicole. She is a terrible person and she is going to burn in hell."

"Ignore her, she's pretending to be shy now..." Selphie grunted looking unimpressed.

Laughing at her audacity, Quistis shoved her playfully. "You terrible little harlot This nonsense was your idea!"

Laughing brightly Selphie took both women by the arm and returned to the counter. The doorman watched them, a strange look playing upon his face. Undaunted, she smiled at him.

"Sorry, make that a table for three." She amended.

"A little young, aren't we Miss?" The man chuckled.

Confused, she tilted her head at him. "What?"

"Read the sign," He pointed, "Eighteen or Older."

"I'm Nineteen thank you very much!"

"Fifteen maybe, sixteen at most."

"What the..." She bristled. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at him.

"You are rather childlike." Quistis mumbled with a coy smile.

"Shut up you!"

"Just show him your ID." Nicole laughed.

"That's not the point! I..." Selphie huffed then exhaled sharply. "Fine!"

As she fished in her pockets, Quistis gave a silent prayer that she'd forgotten it. Her prayers fell on deaf ears apparently as a triumphant hoot issued from her worrisome companion.

Tossing the ID atop the counter, Selphie stood proud. Feeling vindicated, she held her head high and flashed a contemptuous smile. "There you go!"

Picking up the card, the man eyed it a moment then looked at her as snort of derision burst from his mouth. "What this?"

Her expression went slack. Worried, Quistis and Nicole looked at each other, this wouldn't end well.

"It's a SeeD ID..." She said evenly, arching her brows.

"It is a legitimate form of identification." Quistis offered, trying to help.

Nodding, the man put the ID in a drawer by the counter

"What'cha doin'..." Selphie asked, a creepy smile spreading across her face.

"You're a SeeD?" The man chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I sure am!" She smiled proudly. "Can I have my card back?"

"Uh huh, sure you are..."

She tilted her head once more, genuinely confused. "What?"

"Sure you're SeeD, and I'm Squall Lionhead or whatever his name is... get out of here before I call security! Next!" He shouted waving her aside.

Exploding, Selphie vaulted across the counter at him. "Why you!"

Quistis reacted instantly. "Oh gods!" She blurted. "Selphie wait!"

Moving quickly she snatched the tiny woman out of the air. Hoisting her aloft, she spun away as the man backpedaled in shock. A kicking, screaming ball of profanity, Selphie let loose a string of obscenities so vile it left Quistis reeling.

"Omigod!" Nicole gasped then burst into laughter.

Selphie hissed and thrashed about wildly, arms flailing in the man's general direction. Quistis was barely able to contain her laughter as she tried to reason with her.

The doorman wasn't so amused and quickly summoned security to escort them outside. A few moments later, they found themselves sitting on a curb across the street. Nicole still teetered quietly as Quistis sat with an arm around Selphie's shoulders. Grinning gleefully, she tried to console her friend.

"Look, it's not so bad. We'll get you a new one. In fact, I bet if you ask nicely Xu will even waive the fine."

Legs drawn up against her chest, Selphie sat with her face buried against her knees. Brooding, she glared hotly across the street, grumbling of magic and guardian forces.

**To be continued...**


	5. Common Ground

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All Final Fantasy 8 characters belong to Square-Enix**_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

_**By Chendzeea' Li**_

Chapter 05

Common Ground

Fujin smacked into the earth face first. Dazed, she coughed into the soil with a curse on her lips. She heard a giggle, it was a lifeless and devoid of emotion. Before she could gather her wits her assailant lifted her off the ground. Pinning her against him with one arm he used his free hand to cover her mouth. Though cursing her carelessness Fujin remained calm as she took in her surroundings. Grinning wickedly Syclla made her way over. Which her presence she could only Archibald was the one holding her which meant Luccian was lurking somewhere.

"You got her?" He called out, stepping from the shadows.

"She's not going anywhere." Archibald grunted, tightening his grip. Fujin winced, like her brother he was even stronger than he looked. A great clumsy bear.

"Can I keep her?" Scylla purred, moving forward, a playful smile on her lips. Leaning close, she gazed curiously into Fujin's eye.

"Oh...Red eyes. I like, very sexy. Are they real?" She whispered, inches from her face. With care, she lightly brushed Fujin's bangs away revealing her eye patch. "I guess I should say, eye." She amended. Frowning, she sounded almost mournful. "What happened to you love?"

Fujin didn't take the bait, instead she simply stared back at the girl with bored expression. Rolling his shoulder, Luccian walked forward to regard her. His expression was cold, indifferent.

"Yeah, and here we are. Your little stunt at gym was pretty funny."

"It really was wasn't it. She owned you dude." Archibald chuckled.

Luccian eyed him dangerously. "Shut up." He spat irritably.

Scylla ignored them, pressing close; she let her hands wander playfully. Cupping Fujin's breasts, she gave a wicked grin. Archibald shifted uncomfortably at the sight while Fujin scowled, she'd had enough.

"Scylla..." Luccian barked.

Disappointed, the girl backed off. Spinning around, she tossed a quick wink back to Fujin, then went to retrieve her parasol.

"I apologize for that." Luccian offered, sounding genuinely sincere. "This however."

Scylla returned. Closing her parasol, she stepped forward, a merry smile on her face. Then abruptly and without warning drove the handle straight into Fujin's midsection. Startled, Archibald flinched, he wasn't expecting that. Getting nervous, he finally spoke up

"Whoa dude, I thought we were just going to scare her. I'm not down with this."

"Yeah, well she's not scared yet." Luccian responded darkly. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "That was for my arm."

At first Fujin was curious to see just how far they'd try to take this. She had her answer and had no intention of letting it go any farther. Snapping her leg up, she kicked him squarely in the groin. Crumpling to his knees, he promptly vomited all over his designer suit.

Scylla was on her in an instant. Rushing forward her eagerness earned her a kick in the stomach. A grazing blow it that connected but it was enough to cause her to stumble. Archibald tightened his grip in an attempt to keep her contained. She had to get free before they gathered their wits.

Snarling she bit deeply into the meaty palm covering her mouth. Howling in pain, he released her immediately. With blood pouring from his hand, he staggered backwards in shock.

"Holy crap man she freakin bit me!" Archibald screamed then panicked as Fujin whirled to charge him. Backpedaling he held up his hands and shouted wildly.

"Hey, whoa, wait!"

Taking a running leap she drove her knee directly into his face. His head snapped backwards as his nose imploded with a sickening crunch. Eyes rolling, he fell backwards like a great tree. As he hit the ground with a resound thud Fujin stood over him. Wiping her mouth she glanced over her shoulder.

Scylla charged her. With her parasol closed she wielded it like a short staff. Back stepping, Fujin parried the initial strikes with her elbows. Scylla continued her attack a wild look of glee in her eyes. With a wild swing she attempted to strike her foe across the face.

Waiting for such an opening, Fujin pivoted, letting the girl rush by. Stumbling forward, Scylla attempted to spin about to catch her with a back swing. Fujin intercepted the attack. Catching her arm and holding it at length she quickly swept the girl's legs from under her.

Scylla let out a startled cry as she found herself horizontal in air. Fujin silenced her with downward chop across the chest that slammed the girl hard into the ground. Wheezing and in pain, the young woman thrashed wildly trying to catch her breath. Fujin watched her a moment, took a breath, and then regarded Luccian.

Standing slowly he wiped his mouth. A dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You're good, very good."

Silent she stalked towards him.

Exploding into action he cleared the distance between them. Although she had the advantage in speed and experience his initial blow connected. A solid strike it snapped her head back and rattled her jaw. Following up, he attempted to finish her quickly with a rapid fire series blows. His movement's seemed familiar as she easily parried every blow.

She'd heard that Zell had begun teaching martial arts. Easily the best Balamb had to offer, he was a fine choice. Though she had to question his choice in students. They lacked discipline.

Luccian flushed with anger as it quickly became apparent that she wasn't taking him serious in the least. Furious he attempted to dislocate her knee with a savage kicked. Countering the blow, she pushed him backwards with casual ease. Stumbling he fell unceremoniously onto his rear.

Rising up, he charged her in hopes of taking her to the ground. She welcomed it, rolling with him to control their fall. She realized beating him into submission wasn't the answer. He needed to learn patience, discipline, he needed to understand that he wouldn't always be the one in control.

As they hit the ground, they thrashed about. Larger, and stronger, he was finally able to straddle her chest. Lost to his rage, he attempted pummel her senseless. Taking the initial hits she quickly grabbed his forearm. From there she easily maneuvered the arm into a submission hold.

Snarling he tried to overpower her. She could easily break his arm at the elbow at any time. To prove the point she wrenched his arm like a lever causing him to howl.

"Let me go!" He snarled.

"SURRENDER."

"Fuck you!"

Another yank, this time he could feel something give, causing him to wince.

"Fuck you!"

"SURRENDER!" She said smoothly, having no intention of repeating herself further.

"Alright...Fuck! Let me go!"

Fujin eased slightly, then felt him tense. She had no real desire to shatter his elbow but he was pushing his luck.

Growling he considered one last burst in hopes of breaking free. The pain in his arm made him think better of it. Cursing loudly, he exhaling sharply then went slack. Satisfied, Fujin untwisted herself from him then sprang to her feet.

Luccian sat up, rubbing his arm as Scylla rose to her feet nearby. Causally she pointed to their large companion.

"I think he's dead..." She coughed

Fujin turned, glancing icily at the hulking figure sprawled unmoving on the ground. Walking over, she kicked him lightly in the ribs. He stirred, prompting her to kick him once more.

"UP!" She growled.

Dazed, he looked at her uncomprehendingly. Satisfied that he'd live Fujin looked to the three in disdain.

Standing, Luccian brushed himself off and strode off into the darkness without so much as a word. Still holding her throat, Scylla jumped to her feet and stared at her, a hungry smile on her lips.

Fujin simply stared back, cold and uncaring. Scylla's expression changed suddenly to one of confusion. Looking about as if lost she then simply turned and staggered away

A groan of pain issued from Archibald as he sat up.

Shaking her head, Fujin walked over to him. Offering a hand, she pulled him to his feet while looking him over. He seemed no worse for wear despite of his injuries.

"You bit me? Who does that?"

"PROVOKED."

"Hey look... I didn't know it'd go this far."

"IDIOT." She scolded, dusting herself off.

"Yeah... I know... still... I'm..."

"GO!" She pointed, not interested in his apologies.

"Yeah... okay... " He nodded.

As he started to leave, Fujin called out once more, causing him to pause.

"LAST TIME." She threatened.

Nodding, he staggered into the darkness.

It was fairly late in the evening when Quistis returned her feet hurt and she was tired. Loaded down with bags she yawned wearily. She had to admit, she had fun today and well needed distraction. Upon returning to Balamb Nicole invited them over. Selphie declined. Disgusted at the fiasco at the club, she just wanted to go home.

Quistis graciously accepted however. It was nice to see Zell again and the three of them reminisced while playing a few games of Triple Triad. She always enjoyed their company. Cheerful and down to earth they were always a pleasure to be around. It was still a bit awkward though. She hated being a third wheel, it was one of the reasons she'd taken to keeping to herself. It was silly really, but she seemed to notice the little things. The little gestures of affection that couples do without thinking. A light kiss here, a warm touch there, the lingering gazes. It made her uncomfortable, even envious.

She arrived at her apartment. Her mood allready darkened, she hated dwelling on such things. Shifting about, she fumbled for her key card only to drop it. Cursing, she shuffled the bags. Careful not to drop them as she knelt to retrieve it. She failed miserably.

"Oh for the love of!" She exclaimed angrily as the bags slipped from her grasp and strewn them self in a circle about her feet.

A quartet of trinkets rolled up the hall rebelliously as a snow globe spun in a lazy circle. On hands and knees she scrambled to capture the fleeing debris. As she reached for the snow globe she came face to face with a pair of fluffy, white, Mog faced slippers.

Startled, she looked up slowly. Meeting her look, Fujin regarded her with a slightly amused expression. Smelling of scented soap. She looked fresh out of the shower and quiet comfortable dressed in a snug black tank top and a gray flowing pajama bottoms.

"Um... hello." Quistis offered with a weak smile. "Nice slippers..."

Unmoving, the other woman didn't respond.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Quistis looked away. "So much for levity..." She grumbled under her breath as she went back to cleaning up the mess.

"I would assume you're here for your jacket. I had it cleaned, you'll find it in the bag over there." She said with a gestured and feeling like an imbecile

Impassive and silent Fujin turned her head to regard the bad in question. Quistis glanced up at her, hoping to read something in her expression. As always, the woman was cold, difficult to read. With a wince her thoughts drifted back to the previous night. Embarrassed and wanting nothing more than to run away she closed her eyes and resumed gathering up her things.

Fujin knelt beside her and paused a moment. Then, without a word set about helping her gather up the mess.

"Thank you..." Quistis mumbled quietly, it was all she could manage.

"Mm." Fujin nodded.

Finishing their work, they gathered the bags and stood. It was an awkward thing, as neither woman knew what to say. Quistis offered an appreciative smile then frowned slightly as she noted the beginnings of an angry bruise along her companion's jaw. Compassionate by nature, she reached out, a look of concern on face. Flinching, Fujin gave her a wary glance

Quistis gently prodded for answers "What happened?"

"NOTHING."

"Were you in a fight? Who hit you?"

"UNIMPORTANT." Fujin huffed, growing annoyed. Wishing to change the subject she nodded to the door while shifting her grip on the bags. "INSIDE?"

"What?" Uncomprehending Quistis blinked, then felt foolish. "Oh, yes of course... sorry..." She stammered before unlocking the door.

Making her way inside, Quistis turned on the lights. Fujin paused in the doorway. A feeling of uneasiness tickled through her, something unnameable. Noting this, Quistis offered a disarming smile.

"What are you a vampire? You can come in."

Fujin wasn't amused by the comparison but did as she was told. Shutting the door she looked about for a place to set the bags.

"Um... let's just set these on the counter." Quistis nodded, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Ever silent, Fujin simply followed. Feeling uncomfortable Quistis continued chatting in hopes of breaking the ice as she put away the few grocery items she had purchased.

"Thats Selphie's doing." She laughed lightly, nodding to bags of clothing Fujin carried. Though not terribly interested Fujin gave them a glance non the less. She was familiar with some of the boutiques, but the majority of them were unknown. Something caught her eye though.

Arching a brow, she leaned forward. Partially hidden by the pile of clothes, Fujin noted a pink nightshirt. Imprinted on the front, she could just barely make out the tell tale bobble of a moogle's antenna. The sight of it caused her to make a noise, small, barely audible, something akin to a squeak.

Quistis glanced at her only find her standing in her usual stuffy, militaristic stance. The instructors eyes darted in uncertainty before addressing her.

"Did you say something?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Oh..." Quistis asked still slightly confused... "Would you like something to drink?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Are you sure? I've, water, juice..." She noted, and then smiled. "Oh and I've tea." She exclaimed, digging through a bag. "Ah, here we go."

Withdrawing a small box she held it up inquisitively. Without her glasses, she squinted cutely while reading. "Eau de la vie..."

"WATER OF LIFE." Fujin responded.

"Indeed." Quistis nodded, pleasantly surprised. "It is rather good. If you've time I can brew some."

Quistis was well aware that Fujin hadn't simply taken her coat and left, Which meant she was still here for a reason. Intrigued, she hoped to get her to relax a bit perhaps even share something about herself.

Fujin shifted slightly. Now focused Quistis picked it up immediately. Helping people was a driving force in her life. Though her intentions were always genuine, it was also a bit selfish. She always felt a sense of pride as others prospered and grew under her influence.

It could backfire though. Not everyone needed, nor wanted help. Fujin was one of these people, she was strong willed. She'd only be insulted if she thought Quistis thought her weak in some way. That wasn't the case though, she was simply curious. Perhpas find some common ground. It would be difficult, Fujin harbored a distinct distrust of other people. Considering her background it was understandable.

Not wishing to corner her, she decided to open herself up as a gesture of trust.

"About last night..." She said quietly.

Holding her head high, Fujin gave a simple nod. As she set about brewing the tea Quistis gathered her thoughts. Stealing a glance to her silent companion she finally spoke.

"You could have just left me there, or gotten someone else. But you didn't, that was very kind thank you."

"NOW EVEN." Fujin replied dismissively.

It wasn't the response Quistis wanted. Thrown off guard she paused to fidget with a packet of tea leaves before continuing.

"I guess... Would you like to know something?" She asked wistfully. No reply was forthcoming not she expected one. Undeterred she continued while setting the pot to brew. "I've always had great respect for you..."

Fujin regarded her coolly. While she appreciated how hard Quistis was trying she had no idea how to respond. Expressing herself was never her strong suite so she did the only thing she could think of, she smiled. It was a small thing but had the desired effect.

Quistis' demeanor brightened noticeably. Handing her a cup she gestured towards the living room. "It'll be ready soon, have seat,"

As if afraid of dropping it Fujin took the cup in both hands. Making her way to the living room, she sat down.

Placing her hands in her lap, she felt uncharacteristically awkward, stiff, and afraid to touch anything out of fear of scuffing something. The days events had left her tired and sore. Stifling a yawn, she looked to Quistis who was fluttering about the small kitchen with a cheerful on her face, a distinct change from earlier.

As if sensing her, Quistis turned. "Are you hungry? I can fix us something?"

Taken aback, Fujin looked about as if unsure as to whom she was talking to.

"Well?" Quistis asked, laughing faintly. Fujin's face warmed in embarrassment.

"NEGATIVE." She blurted then focused on her teacup.

"Very well then. I'll join you in a bit."

Fujin surveyed the living room. A photo on a nearby table caught her eye. It was of Quistis' class prior to the war including herself. She remembered when that picture was taken, just days before Squall and Seifer exchanged scars.

Quistis walked over quietly, steaming teapot in hand. "Here you go." She offered, filling her cup. Nodding graciously, Fujin too a sip. Quistis paused a moment, watching her with a quaint smile.

"How is it?"

"SURPRISING." Fujin nodded in an approval.

"Is that a good thing?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Quistis grinned amused at how formal the woman was even during normal conversations. Pouring herself a cup, she quickly returned the pot to the kitchen.

Fujin watched her leave from under the cascade of her bangs. The strange feeling of dread still lingered, she wanted to leave, though she wasn't sure why. Sighing, she carefully set her cup atop the coffee table.

Self consciously, she looked down at her feet. Large, cheery mog eyes stared blankly up at her. It was a sharp contrast to how she was feeling and she nearly laughed at the absurdity of it. Frowning, she noticed she was tapping her foot, a nervous tic, a sure sign she was more unsettled than she would admit.

A wide variety of scenarios quickly played out in her mind, none of them made her feel any better. Perhaps Quistis was being sincere, perhaps not, she simply couldn't tell. It was all too foreign, too different.

Quistis returned. Still smiling, she sat down across from her. Cup in hand, she took a quiet sip of tea. Fujin watched her somewhat wary, there was something in her manner.

"So..." Quistis said evenly, it was more of a question than a statement.

"hmm?"

"How was your day?"

She was fishing for something. Unsure as to what it was Fujin hedged her bet. Rolling her shoulders, she simply shrugged.

"GYM, SORE."

"Hmm." Quistis smirked, eyes narrowing. "That's not what I mean."

"EXPLAIN?"

"I heard about your encounter with Luccian."

Fujin inhaled, she'd didn't expect that the trio would tell anyone about their fight. In doing so, they'd run the risk of getting into trouble. A witness, perhaps? No, it was after curfew. It was highly unlikely that anyone saw them. How then?

"One of my students informed of the altercation." Quistis smirked seeing the gears working in her head. Crossing her long legs, she sat back comfortably.

Fujin's gaze darkened, she suddenly felt as if she was being played. Sensing the change, Quistis quickly explained herself.

"Relax, I'll deal with Mr. Czar in the morning."

Fujin's gaze narrowed suspiciously. Getting up, Quistis moved to sit beside her. Inquisitively she leaned to inspect, the bruise along the other woman's jaw. Fujin shifted away awkwardly, not particularly fond of her being so close.

"Did he do that? I wasn't informed that he hit you?"

Fujin blinked, she'd almost forgotten about the encounter at the gym.

"NEGATIVE." She lied. Having no real desire to get any more involved.

Crinkling her brow she couldn't fathom why Fujin would cover for him. Surely it wasn't intimidation. There were only a handful in Balamb who could challenge her, and Luccian wasn't one of them. She could only theorize that the woman simply didn't want to bring any more attention to herself.

"Fair enough." She relented, returning to her seat.

Fujin sipped her drink, mildly annoyed.

"Sorry to bring that up, I had to ask."

"UNIMPORTANT."

"Still... You may want to heal that before it sets in to much. No offense, but with your complexion, that's going to turn a lovely shade of purple come morning."

"UNABLE."

"Nonsense, I know for a fact that you're skilled in para-magic. I trained you myself and to be quite frank I do recall you using a hurricane to bounce me around the Lunatic Pandora."

Fujin soured visibly at the memory as a look of realization dawned upon Quistis face.

"You've drained your reserves haven't you." Feeling stupid she groaned. "With everything you've been through I should have expected that, I'm a fool."

Upon further reflection her expression changed to one of shock.

"Fujin!? Do you even have a guardian?

The glare Fujin gave her was bitter, if not outright hostile.

Her question answered, pieces began to fall together. With a mix of awe and horror Quistis took a long hard look at her guest.

"Gods... how in the world did you survive Sarimonte?"

Fujin's expression was hidden under her bangs. Quistis realized she was treading dangerous water.

"It's okay you don't have to answer."

Rising to her feet Fujin bowed politely. "TEA, THANK YOU."

Apologizing, Quistis took her hand in hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. I was just surprised."

"IS FINE."

"Sit back down, it's okay."

"LATE."

"Don't be like that."

Fujin slumped. What did she want from her. She was about to ask but Quistis interrupted her by leaping up and grabbing her by the shoulders, a goofy grin spreading across her face.

"We need to get you a Guardian!"

The absolute look of seething hatred Fujin gave her was enough to cause Quistis to stagger back in shock. Snarling she spun away and headed for the door as the reeling instructor nearly tripped over herself in an attempt to stop her.

"Fujin wait! What's wrong?"

Setting her jaw, Fujin glared at her. Part of her screamed that all of this was some elaborate ruse, an attempt to make her look foolish. Such paranoia wasn't natural to her and she quickly realized her nervousness was making her aggressive. The look on Quistis face spoke volumes.

There was no malice in the woman's eyes, if anything she was mortified. Feeling rather foolish at her outburst Fujin realized she meant no harm.

"What was that about?" Quistis asked somewhat startled.

Folding her arms, Fujin leaned against the couch. The look on her face was a strange mix of cynical amusement and anger.

"HAD GUARDIAN!" Fujin growled. Narrowing her eyes. Quistis tried to understand her meaning before it hit her in the head like ton of bricks.

"Pandemona..." Quistis winced, referring to Fujin's personal Guardian Force.

"STOLEN, BY YOU!"

Quistis nodded in understanding. Due to drama and turmoil after the war she'd forgotten that fact and it shamed her. It'd happened during their fight aboard the Lunatic Pandora. It was there that she'd been forced to rip the Guardian From her.

"You never found another?"

"NEVER WANTED..."

Nodding, Quistis sat down and choose her words carefully.

"I understand. If I recall you two bonded several years ago. It never occurred to me just how close two of you were. That said. I hope you understand when I say I'm not sorry for what I did. I am however, terribly sorry that it came to that.."

Fujin found herself angry. Not so much at Quistis but at the fact that she did understand. Quistis couldn't be expected to think of such a thing. Guardian Forces were normally shared amongst SeeD operatives. It was only a rare few who maintained any long term or personal bonds.

Abruptly Quistis smiled, a look of determination on her face.

"I'll make it right." She said eagerly.

"WHAT?"

"Pandemona. He was temperamental, hard to bond with. I'm not sure where he is now. Though I believe one of the Instructors had him last. I'll ask around, find out who he's assigned to. Then I'll do everything in my power to see him returned."

Fujin twitched. She'd honestly given up on such a thing. Quistis noted her response could see the eager gleam in her eye. To have a Guardian Force drawn forcibly from it's host was a traumatic experience both physically and mentally. It pleased her to know she could possibly alleviate some of that pain.

"WHY?" Fujin asked, with guarded optimism.

With a wink, Quistis gave a rich smile. "I owe you one."

Fujin found herself blushing as the corner of her mouth twitched.

"Did you just grin?" Quistis giggled playfully.

Catching herself Fujin stiffened.

"NEGATIVE."

"I do believe you did! You're just full of smiles tonight."

"UNLIKELY."

"If you say so." Quistis relented, tossing her a shrewd look. The two stared quietly at each other. It lasted only the briefest of moments but left Fujin feeling skittish.

"SHOULD GO..." She blurted.

"Very well then. I'll do some research see what I can fine. I...uh... Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow?"

Fujin retrieved her coat then paused, feeling unsure how to respond.

"IF YOU WISH..." She grumbled awkwardly.

"Of course." Quistis beamed.

Making her way into the hall, Fujin finally turned to regard her. She wanted to thank her for helping with Pandemona, and perhaps even for the company. Quistis leaned against the door frame a broad smile on her face.

"I..." Fujin stammered hating her inability to express herself fully.

Quistis spared her by cutting her off.

"It's okay, I'm happy to help. Have a good night."

"EVENING." She responded briskly with a short bow. Quickly turning she then strode up the hall.

Quistis watched her go, eyes dancing. Pondering the task at hand she realized that finding Pandemona could prove to be difficult. Temperamental as it was there was a chance that the guardian would've been released. Either way, she'd have to worry about it in the morning. With a yawn, she shut the door and went inside.

**To be Continued...**


	6. Tip Toes

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All Final Fantasy 8 characters belong to Square-Enix**_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

_**By Chendzeea' Li**_

Chapter 06

Tip Toes

Rinoa was flustered, tapping her foot she waited a moment longer before knocking again. This time she wasn't disappointed as the door opened with a snap. Obviously peeved, Quistis stood before her. A Toothbrush firmly planted in her mouth and hair wrapped in a towel, she wore a housecoat, mud mask and scowl.

"Oh I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?" Rinoa smiled cheerfully.

"No. not at all..." Quistis burbled from around her toothbrush. Bouncing merrily, Rinoa shoved her way inside. Sensing a repeat of the previous morning Quistis rolled her eyes.

"By all means come in..."

Unfazed by her sarcasm, Rinoa plopped down onto the couch with a broad grin.

"So...?"

"Blarpgh!" Quistis responded, pointing at her toothbrush.

"Oh, sorry, I can wait."

Eyes boggling, Quistis returned to the bathroom.

Hopping up, Rinoa made her way to the kitchen. Humming brightly she began a raid upon the refrigerator. Unhappy with what she found she crinkled her nose in disapproval.

"You eat like a rabbit, don't you have anything good? Oh a danish!"

"Blorburry!" Echoed from the bathroom.

"Sounds good! Oh orange juice, that's good too."

"Muuurymble bimbleplix!" Quistis raved, sticking her head out the bathroom.

Waving a couple of eggs in the air Rinoa called out to her. "Want one?"

Perturbed, Quistis rolled her eyes then gave a hearty nod. Rinoa squeaked happily then set about preparing.

"Squall is off scaring the new recruits. I swear I think he gets off on it." She smiled then grumbled. "At least something excites him..."

"Meard Blat!"

"It's just that he's so... closed off, it's hard some times. It makes me wonder."

"Blaaah?"

"It's true, I mean, he's cares I guess... In his own, fishy kinda of way..."

"Fish? What?" Quistis squawked, sticking her head out again. This time peeling the mud mask from her face with wild vigor.

Cracking the eggs, Rinoa gave a breezy laugh. "I mean he's like a pet fish. You know, pretty to look at, but just kind of there..."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah... I suppose."

"Hold that thought." Quistis grimaced as she finished washing her face then hurried back to the kitchen. "Okay what's wrong?"

Rinoa shrugged. Sighing, Quistis gently turned her to face her.

"Rinoa, you obviously need to talk, so..."

Stamping her foot in frustration, the young sorceress let out a sigh.

"I love him I really do, but sometimes I... I wonder if he really feels the same way."

"Rinoa how can you even think that. You know full well he loves you."

"Does he? He's not once ever told me."

Quistis cast her a dubious look. "Rinoa..."

"I'm serious, not once, not on my birthday, not while making love, not one single time, ever! It's like he can't, and I try not to let it bother me, you know. I just kind of accepted it, and that was okay... sort of... I mean, I always told myself that I knew he cared... Lately though, I just..., I just don't know..."

Stunned Quistis wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Rinoa..." She sighed, putting a reassuring arm around her friend. "Some guys guys have a problem with intimacy, especially in showing how they feel. I've known Squall almost all of my life and he's always been that way. Trust me, he cares, it's just the way he is."

"Does he? Lately, I can't help but wonder if he even wants me around."

"With everything he did to save you. How can you think that?" Quistis frowned.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or cruel, but I can't help but think that he's only with me out of some feeling of obligation. You know, cause it's expected or something. You know how he can be."

"Yes, I do..." Quistis soured, remembering their exchange in the cafeteria.

"Oh! Oh my!" Rinoa blushed. "I heard he came and talked to you...!"

"Yes he did, I was meaning to speak to you about that."

"I..." Rinoa stammered.

"Eggs." Quistis nodded.

Rinoa squeaked. Whirling around, she quickly set about flipping them.

"Anyway..." She giggled nervously. "About that, I'm so sorry... It's just that... well, you've been kind of distant lately. You know moody, sour, and really unpleasant to be honest."

"I get it..." Quistis frowned.

"Sorry... It just that I understand, things have been... you know."

She shrugged, feeling somewhat awkward and uncertain. "You know what I mean..." Wishing change the subject she smirked. "Anyway, It's funny, Selphie said all you needed was..."

Quistis held up a hand. "I know what Selphie said..."

"I wasn't going to say it..." Rinoa chuckled, shaking head.

"Enough about me. Finish what you started, what else is going on?"

"Yeah, well..." Scowling she thumped the spatula against the counter. "You know he hasn't touched me in weeks."

"Oh... oh wow..." Quistis blushed.

"I know, right, it's horrible!"

Swallowing, Quistis went into automatic instructor mode.

"Well, Rinoa... Sex is an important part of a healthy relationship. I would imagine with all the issues you two are apparently having, your love life would bound to suffer." Folding her arms, she shrugged helplessly. "This could all be due to stress, there are a lot of changes coming down the pipe."

Crinkling her nose, Rinoa shot her a sideways glare. Quistis paused then held up her hands. Stammering she shook her head wildly.

"No, no no...! That's not what I..." She blushed then tried to look serious. "Now look here! I would never imply!" Letting her bury herself further Rinoa waited patiently. Having no other recourse Quistis gave a goofy smile and shrugged.

Unable to contain herself, Rinoa burst into laughter that quickly enveloped Quistis as well. The moment passed and Quistis wiped her eyes, while Rinoa set about fixing their plates.

"Salt, pepper?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes please."

Still chuckling, they made their way to the living room and sat down.

"Okay..." Quistis breathed, getting comfortable. "So, in all seriousness, what do you think is wrong? You live with him, you see him far more than I do."

"I don't know. I suppose it could be stress. He's been off on a lot of missions lately. Spending a lot of time away, there's something going in the south I think." Frowning, she shrugged. "He won't tell me anything. Every time I ask he goes into this whole, 'You're not a SeeD yet, so I can't tell you,' thing..." She mimicked snidely.

Quistis whistled lightly. "Please understand; it's not that you're not trusted, but that's one rule we're really strict about. You have to remember, we deal with some highly sensitive situations, especially when working with governments and such."

"Oh not you too!"

"Well, it's not something they take lightly. Besides, I don't know much, It's been a while since I was last in the field."

"Like you'd tell me..."

"Sorry... anyway, let's focus on your problem shall we."

"I thought we were..."

"No... I've been thinking about it."

"Oh?"

"Well, while stress may be part of the issue, I don't believe it's work related. If anything, he's more relaxed while in the field or off doing missions. The problem stems from a lack of communication."

Throwing her hands into air, Rinoa began to brief tirade.

"Of course it is!" She nearly shouted. "That's what I'm talking about! I try to talk to him all the time, but he never says anything. I mean, he was doing good for a while, but recently he just clams up, shuts down. Then he just walks away, and I won't see him for hours, it's really frustrating!"

"Rinoa, listen to yourself a moment."

"What?"

"It seems to me that you're the one doing all the talking."

"That's the whole point!" She exclaimed, growing frantic.

Quistis sighed in exasperation. "Rinoa, calm down."

The younger woman huffed in frustration but kept quiet. Quistis settled back into her chair. Taking a sip of her drink, she continued. Not wishing to sound accusatory, she chose her words carefully.

"I'm of the opinion, that, perhaps he's feeling overwhelmed..."

"Overwhelmed? By what, by who? Surely you don't mean me? I've been nothing but patient with the man, he's the one who's stubborn!"

Quistis rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Listen, please. You know how he is, he doesn't like to argue. Mostly because he's not good at it. It's far easier for him to shut up and follow orders. That's why he's a good soldier and to be honest, it's partly why you two ended up together."

"What are you getting at?"

"Calm down, don't get defensive. All I'm saying is that, you two ended up together primarily because you pursued him..."

"So did you..."

Quistis twitched. If she didn't know better she'd have thought the comment was a cheap shot. Rolling with it, she pressed on.

"In a way... the difference though, is that you kept at it. I realized it wasn't what I was looking for, so I let it go."

Rinoa flared, her brow furrowing in anger. "So you're trying to say he's only with me because I forced him to be?"

Quistis took a breath. "You could see it that way, but that's not what I mean."

"Then how do you mean?" Rinoa glared, a heartbeat away from an outburst.

Smiling, Quistis quickly tried to defuse her friends growing anger. "It's nothing as bad as you think. Just listen to me a moment and keep an open mind."

"Alright..."

"Okay then. I'll just come out and say it. Look, I don't think you realize it, Rinoa, but you're the dominant one in your relationship."

"That's absurd."

"Is it?"

"Of course!"

"Who pursued who?"

"Well... I... I mean, he... well, we both kind of..."

"Yes, but you were the vocal one, you put the most effort into it."

"That's because he's shy..."

"That's not the word I'd use." Quistis grinned, the notion conjuring up a variety of amusing mental images. "But I guess it works. Still, you have to admit, he's content to follow your lead for the most part. Because of that, you've grown accustomed to leading him by the nose."

"That's only because he rarely has an opinion..."

"What happens when he does, and disagrees?"

"I... I don't know, we...I... I mean he never really says anything."

"But he usually gives in to whatever you're arguing about right?"

"Well yeah... but... that's not fair, you're making him sound spineless!"

"Rinoa, you know better than that."

"You're the one who said it!"

"Okay, look... the way I see it, is this. You're a strong girl, very driven, willful. There's nothing wrong with that, but you have to reign it in a bit. At least for his sake."

Rinoa's cheeks flushed in anger. "You make it sound like he's scared of me or something. Like I'm some kind of horrible monster!"

Quistis slumped.

"Not at all. I know for a fact that you're a wonderful girl and that Squall adores you, but, you've got to let him get a word in. You can't keep shutting him down every time he disagrees with you or forms an opinion. If this keeps up you'll push him away for good."

Rinoa looked horrified. Sniffing, it was all she could do not to burst into tears.

"That's awful.. You..., you really think that's what happening?"

"Yes... partly..." Quistis sighed. "I've known Squall as long as I can remember. He's like my brother, he's strong sure on the outside. Though we both know how vulnerable he can be. I've seen how you get with him. You keep pushing him, he'll break eventually one way or another."

Choking, Rinoa began to cry. Nearly in tears herself, Quistis hugged her close. "None of that now." She whispered. "Just talk to him, and listen... It's really easy, he'll tell you in his own way what's wrong. You just have to know how to hear him."

Snuffling, Rinoa nodded against her shoulder as Quistis rocked slowly. "It'll be okay, I promise. You two can work this out, I know it."

Pulling away, Rinoa wiped her eyes and regarded her with a cautiously hopeful expression. "You think so?" She sniffed.

"I do, Hyne knows the two of you have weathered worse."

"Yeah... I suppose so." The younger woman smiled softly.

Quistis gave a rich smile. "There we go."

Feeling a bit silly but optimistic, Rinoa resumed eating quietly. Quistis however crossed her arms and sat back, a stern expression crossing her features. "Now then, perhaps you can tell my why you had Selphie try and drag me to a strip club!"

Fujin moved quietly among the branches. She'd been stalking the creature off and on for weeks, trying to get a clear view of it. How it made its way into the training area, she had no idea. It wasn't like the typical botanical nightmares and toothy horrors that made up the flora and fauna of the place.

It was evasive, mysterious, and she liked that. As far as she knew, she was the only one who'd seen it. It was rare for anyone to try and sneak about the place. Most came here looking for a fight, a thrill.

Consisting of small groups or lone warriors, they'd charge into the underbrush attacking the first creature to challenge the intrusion. That being said, her quarry was wise enough to avoid anyone or anything tromping about in the underbrush.

From what she'd seen, it was a bird of some sort, with dazzling plumage of red and gold. She longed to photograph it but in all honestly harbored no real hope of ever getting a clear shot. It always seemed to detect her as soon as she got within a few yards. Still, it was a fun challenge, and it honed her ability to sneak about.

The training center was a bit of an enigma. Few explored the entirety of the grounds. Taking up nearly two levels of Balamb's substructure, the area, spanned several acres, built in an overhanging step system. Six in all, each level was connected via numerous ramps and passages, allowing for a natural flow between sections.

She had mixed emotions about the place. On one hand, it was a beautiful oasis of natural beauty with exotic, colorful plants, meandering streams and a dazzling variety of wildlife. On the other however, it was simply a hunting ground, a terrible place where animals were trapped in a gilded cage waiting to be maimed or killed by the latest batch of students wishing to hone their skills.

Strangely, no one knew why the structure was here, it predated the founding of the Garden itself, going all the way back to the abandoned Cetra bunker that Balamb was built around. Perhaps it was a meant to be an actual garden, or ark of some kind. Such things were best left to finer minds she reasoned.

The sounds of a footsteps crunching through the underbrush caught her attention. Hanging her head, she sighed. There was no way her quarry would be found now. She was surprised, few people wandered this far from the trails without escorts or backup. Which meant it was most likely a SeeD operative wishing to challenge himself.

A towering woman appeared, she wore a sleek black leotard that left only her hands and legs free. With a lion's mane of dark red hair, coppery skin, and yellow eyes, she was defiantly something of an oddity. If she were a SeeD, she wasn't from Balamb, Fujin made a point to memorize all the operatives. A transfer then, Trabia perhaps, though her tan and bearing pointed towards Galbadia.

Curious, she kept silent as the woman walked past. Watching her vanish into the underbrush she decided the woman could handle herself. Giving up on her hunt she quietly made her she made her way towards the entrance. Dropping out of the trees she landed on the word stone path. Several students stood nearby talking amongst themselves. Startled they stopped and stared at her. Save for an icy glance, she ignored them as she passed.

Upon leaving the training center she wandered absently for a while only to find that she'd made her way to Quistis' apartment. Frowning, she wasn't sure why she came this way. While the sight of Selphie bouncing merrily up the hall caused her to regret it.

The small woman stopped, her large eyes narrowing upon seeing her. Fujin's mouth twisted into a frown, she wasn't in the mood. It was no secret that tiny SeeD harbored an intense dislike of her via her connection Seifer.

Marching forward, the Trabian took an aggressive stance. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

Though Fujin never considered herself very tall she topped Selphie by several inches and looked down dismissively. Sensing this, the smaller woman rose on her toes to get in her face.

"You don't belong up here. What are you doing?"

Fujin was growing tired of these trite confrontations. Frowning, she briefly toyed with the idea of throwing civility to the wind and just getting into a brawl if only to satisfy Selphie's sense of vengeance.

"DEPART!" She growled.

"Don't you talk to me that way, I asked you a question! Why are you snooping around?"

"IRRELEVANT."

"Irrelevant!? Listen here you!"

"What's this then?" Edea said firmly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Both women seemed started at her appearance as neither noticed her approach.

"Matron." Selphie nodded courteously. "Sorry... I was just asking spooky here why she's skulking about the residential ring."

"Selphie, please top harassing the poor dear. She's up to no mischief I assure you. Isn't that correct. Miss Kazeno?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"But!"

"Selphie, I believe Mr. Kinneas is waiting for you in the lounge."

"Yes Ma'am." Selphie squirmed, looking down at her feet. Cutting Fujin a foul glare, she hurried away still grumbling under her breath.

Watching her go, Edea turned to regard Fujin. The older woman offered a sincere if not disquieting smile. Though she was free of Ultimecia, something remained, tainting her very aura. Everyone felt it even if they never said it aloud. It was as if being in the presence of a ghost.

"I would have hoped to spare you such vitriol, Fujin. Alas I failed, worse still I fear this is very much my doing. I hope you can forgive Selphie.. Her anger is misplaced, in spite of my efforts to redirect it. For this, I must apologize, you are not deserving of such treatment."

"UNIMPORTANT." Fujin shrugged, feigning indifference.

"If you say, though it is important to me. You are as much family to me as any child here. As such, if you are ever in need, I can only hope that someday you can trust me enough to seek my aid"

"CONCERN... UNFOUNDED."

"Thank you child... I will leave you know." Edea relented. With a bow she turned to leave then paused as if remembering something.

"I almost forgot. If you were curious, Instructor Trepe is in her office preparing for the resumption of classes." With that she drifted regally up the hall.

Fujin watched her go without a word. The former sorceress had a serene grace about her. Her long black hair flowed like a waterfall down her back and her dark eyes seemed to mirror the heavens.

Unlike her husband she showed no glimpse of her true age, appearing very much like a woman half her years. Her charcoal colored gown was simple and modest, but held enough flare and style to tastefully accent her figure.

Fujin stood undecided. She wasn't intentionally seeking Quistis out, but now that she knew where she was, she toyed with the idea of dropping in for a visit. To what end she wondered. There was no real point other than to instigate another awkward conversation to which she'd be unable to contribute. Feeling suddenly down she decided to simply return to her quarters

Quistis stared dully at the monitor before her, her eyes dancing over the lists of names and faces. Wanting to scream she sat back in her chair, a look of disgust on her face. Someone hasn't been updating the assignment files like they were supposed to. This annoyed her to no end.

Typical Guardians lacked a normal moral compass, choosing instead to go along with the whims of their hosts. Gaining one was a serious matter. SeeD operatives were assigned Guardian's that were trusted and known to be stable. These individuals were kept on file by name, describing their temperament and known abilities as well as their favored hosts if applicable.

Going over the list, she found no fewer than seven missing Guardians. She was personally aware of all them including Pandemona. This sort of lazy record keeping was dangerous. Swearing under her breath, she fired off a series of terse emails to all SeeD staff.

Luckily there was time to get things in order. With the chaos after the war. Balamb's schedule's were still off track. Twisting back and forth, she stretched lazily, her back popping as she did. She felt stiff, sluggish. Frowning, she realized it'd been days since she'd even looked at the gym or even exercised. Making a mental note to do so, she gathered her work folder and locked up. The sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention as a group of students barreled by.

"No running in the hallways!" She barked, as they rounded the corner. Skidding to a halt, they all but tripped over themselves. "Sorry Ma'am!" They sputtered, before hurrying away.

The search for Pandemona had hit a snag but she had hope. Eager to give Fujin the news she hurried to the promenade in hopes of catching sight of her. Her hopes dashed it came as no real surprise when she was no where to be seen. It then that dawned upon her that she had no idea how to find the elusive woman.

Quistis' face twisted in concentration, she knew for certain that she wasn't in the dorms. That only left the residential ring and though the woman had a certain knack for moving about unseen she'd surely have noticed her at some point. The mental image of Fujin huddled in a shack somewhere in the training center nearly made her laugh aloud.

The only other idea was that she were living with someone. The thought brought a scandalous grin to her face as she imagined her slinking about from some secret lovers' apartment.

Who in the world that could be she had no idea. Such a thing would have surely gotten out. Especially if it was one of the staff, or a teacher! The potential for scandal boggled her mind as she scoured her mind for likely candidates.

There was Richtor, one of the academy's gym teachers. He was quiet and soft spoken. Picturing him with Fujin however, made her giggle. She'd terrorize him. All manner of ideas were running through her mind as she made her way to Balamb's central Elevators.

Cid and Edea perhaps? Though hospitibal she couldn't imagine them offering nor Fujin accepting such an arrangement.

The Elevator opened and she entered. Lost in through she was completely oblivious to Irvine towering behind her. Grinning like a fool, he simply waited patiently, biding his time.

With no other ideas for Fujin's whereabouts she could only assume that she was simply staying with one of the students, some unknown friend perhaps. _S_hrugging, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. With a ding elevator opened. As she stepped forward, large hands grabbed her waist and began tickling along her ribs.

Utterly caught totally off guard, she screamed. Eyes flashing she whirled around. Instinctively calling upon her blue magic she leaps backwards out of the elevator while exhaling a green foul smelling fog. The noxious fumes hit Irvine like a cartoon brick to the head. Staggering backwards, he began to babble incoherently while bouncing off the walls.

Aghast, Quistis quickly dispelled the effect. Staggered, Irvine braced himself against the elevator door. Looking up in disgust he couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell was that!?"

Nearly enraged Quistis looked him over to make sure he was okay. Satisfied, she smacked him aside the head.

"Serves you right!." She hissed, pushing him backwards into the elevator as the doors shut. Laughing she turned to leave only to jump in fright again as she came face to face with Fujin.

Not wanting to end up like Irvine, Fujin quickly held up her hands.

"PASSING BY!" She blurted.

"Oh there you are, I was looking for you. Where are you headed?"

"QUARTERS."

"Ah, I see. Well you'll be happy to know I've been looking for your missing guardian. I've sent inquires out, hopefully I'll have something in the morning."

Fujin nodded. Silence crept between them again, she hated it. Normal people carried on conversations, there was a natural flow, back and forth, a rhythm that she was unable to maintain. Quistis looked about a moment, feeling a bit awkward herself—she couldn't shake the sensation that the other woman wanted her gone.

The nagging sensation that Fujin hated her crept into her mind. Perhaps only enduring her presence only in hope of getting her Guardian back. Suddenly feeling foolish a haunted look of understanding crossed her face. Coughing awkwardly she shrugged and looked away.

"I...uh... I'll keep looking, I'll get back to you about it later then."

Slipping by, she quickly began to walk away. With a limp wave she called over her shoulder. "Have a good night..."

Fujin wasn't sure what just happened but she didn't like it. Mildly panicked she forced herself to call out.

"TREPE!"

Quistis cringed, closing her eyes, she composed herself before turning around.

"Hmm?"

Fujin twitched slightly, uncertain how to proceed. Looking terribly uncomfortable, she gave a mild shrug.

"WALK?" She blurted, feeling rather silly. She wasn't really expecting anything of the sort, Quistis surely had better things to do. However, she feared her inexperience was taken as indifference. As it stood, Quistis was personable enough, even friendly, it was the least she could do to meet her half way.

Confused, Quistis titled her head as if trying to read her. In a completely awkward attempt to look casual Fujin thumbed over her shoulder. A wary smile crept across Quistis lips. Arching her brows, she gave a nod and shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

More silence, though this time Fujin was content with it. Quistis seemed to brighten again and soon began prattling on. Talking about the misadventure with Selphie and something about the new students. Fujin smirked inwardly, she had no idea that the normally reserved instructor could be such a chatterbox.

There was a time she'd find such a thing annoying, though at the moment, she rather enjoyed the company. Still chatting away, Quistis noticed the faint gleam of amusement in her eye. Behind her prickly manner and gruff exterior, there was something subtle brewing in the woman's gaze. This hardly surprised her, no one was ever what they seemed. Masks, everyone had them, hid behind them to protect themselves from the world.

Intrigued, Quistis wondered who was behind the one walking quietly beside her. Smiling she stopped a moment. Fujin paused, regarding her curiously.

"Gil for your thoughts?" The young instructor asked, smiling mischievously.

"EXPLAIN?"

Quistis resumed walking. "Well, I do believe I've talked enough. I've hardly let you get a word in."

"NO CONCERN."

"Nonsense, anything happen today? Been busy?"

"UNIMPORTANT."

"You sound like Squall now."

"WHATEVER."

Quistis laughed. "Was that a joke?"

"PERHAPS?"

"Hmm."

"QUISTIS?"

"Yes?"

"APOLOGIZE..."

"What? To who, me?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Whatever for?"

"PANDORA, HARMED."

"Oh..."

"MISTAKES MADE."

"Yeah... Though you can't blame yourself for that. Everyone made mistakes back then. The whole thing was a disaster, I'm just thankful it turned out as good as it did." She frowned, her heart tightening in her chest.

Stopping, she took a breath. "It's the second guessing that gets you, the regret. I'm sorry too..., for a lot things. I should have been there..., for you, Seifer, Raijin, those who died..." Trailing off, she looked to her companion, trying to read her expression.

Fujin stepped forward to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It was a stilted awkward gesture, but welcome none the less. Smiling, Quistis patted her hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Anyway, we do what we can right."

"YES..."

Quistis regarded her thoughtfully. "No affirmative?"

"NEGATIVE." Fujin smirked, earning a chuckle.

They made their way outside, into the courtyard. Subdued, Quistis remained silent though neither seemed to mind. Fujin watched her from the corner of her eye. Studying her features, she couldn't help but notice how tired the woman seemed. The past still haunted her more than she'd admit.

Quistis felt her gaze upon her but kept silent, curious as to her motives. Nearing the wall Fujin haunted Quistis looked out over the city below.

"Lovely view, I have to admit I like it better from here."

"AGREED." Fujin huffed in response then scrambled up the wall.

Surprised, Quistis looked up at her in wonder.

"What are you doing, get down from there!?"

"BETTER VIEW."

"You're like a cat, get down, you're not supposed to be up there."

"NO RULES."

"Fine... I suppose I'll just stand down here looking silly."

"COME UP."

"In this skirt? With these heels? I think not."

Fujin snorted.

Rolling her eyes, Quistis removed her shoes. Crouching she then burst into the air. Landing atop the wall with ease, she looked for a comfortable spot then sat down.

"GUARDIAN?" Fujin noted. It was the only explanation.

"Leviathan, Shiva. They're rather fond of me."

"DUO? RESTRICTED NOW?"

"For the most part, but there are exceptions. Three or more is when the memory loss becomes more apparent, especially if you swap them around a lot like the old days.

"AFFECT YOU?"

"Pardon?"

"MEMORY LOSS?"

"You mean now? Not that I can tell. I think they picked a good spot. If I lost anything it must have been minor. A lot of us have taken to keeping journals and notes just to be sure. It's not an exact science." Quistis said with a laugh then darkened. "It's a shame we can't pick and choose what goes away. There's quite a few things I'd like to forget."

Brushing the thought aside she looked down at the ground below. Playfully kicking her feet back and forth she looked curiously to her new friend. Though she couldn't be sure if that's what they were. Fujin was a tough read.

"So this is where you hide I take it? "

"AFFIRMATIVE, WHY NOT?"

"I don't know; it's kind of away from everything, off the beaten path so to speak."

"QUIET."

"I can understand that. Especially here lately it's like you can't turn around without running into someone."

"EXACTLY."

"Still, it's rather exciting. Think of all the people you could meet. Have you seen anyone who tickles your fancy?"

Fujin soured slightly, she'd given up on such things long ago. She was too gruff, to inexperienced. Quistis noted the change and shouldered her lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING."

"You've gotten quiet."

"ALWAYS QUIET."

"You know what I mean."

"SEED."

"What about it?"

"CONSIDERING."

"You are?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"That's grand!"

Somewhat surprised, Fujin regarded her thoughtfully. Quistis smiled in response.

"Surely you don't think anyone would frown upon such a thing?"

"CID, XU?"

"Fujin, honestly, you'd not be here if we didn't want you back."

"WE?"

Quistis dipped her head and shrugged.

"Frankly I always thought you'd be magnificent. Cid agrees, he likes you, and believe it or not Xu really wanted to pass you during the final exam."

"SQUALL?"

"Indifferent, as always but he does respect your capabilities. Which he should, I recall you taking him out during the fight aboard the Pandora."

Fujin had to admit the revelation was surprising. It didn't take much deduction to figure out why she'd not been promoted. Her association with Seifer had always caused problems. For that he was not to blame. It'd been her decision alone to stay by his side as long as she did.

Quistis shouldered her again, grinning. "So, what do you think?"

"CONSIDER."

"Please do, I'd really look forward to it."

A voice called out, interrupting them. "Miss Trepe!"

Turning, Quistis saw a quartet of teenage girls returning from town. One of them, waving wildly, was jumping up and down. Shorter than Selphie, it was a comical sight. Grinning, Quistis waved in return.

"Aeka, ladies. You girls better get inside, the evening bell will sound soon."

"Yes Ma'am!" The girls waved, quickening their steps.

Still smiling, Quistis returned her gaze to Fujin who seemed slightly amused.

"What?"

Shrugging, Fujin looked up to the sky. "RAIN SOON."

"Indeed, ready to go?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin responded, pushing off the wall with Quistis right behind her.

As they returned to the entrance, they noted Squall leaning against a near wall. Wordlessly, he followed them with his eyes. Quistis nodded in greeting as she passed, having no real desire to talk to him. Though she did wonder if his presence was a coincidence or related to her chat with Rinoa."

"PROBLEM?" Fujin asked as they moved out of earshot.

"I don't know."

"TALK TO HIM?"

"I'd rather not."

"UNDERSTOOD."

"I think he's probably wondering what we're up to."

A troubled look crossed Fujin's face causing her to pause. Turning, Quistis looked to her worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Fujin shook her head. "BAD FOR YOU."

"What is, other than going barefoot in the halls?"

Again, Fujin shook her head, looking serious. "ASSOCIATION."

Realization hit Quistis like a slap to the face causing her to sputter incredulously.

"Nonsense, I'm a grown woman, I can associate with whomever I choose."

Turning around, she glared at Squall, who seemed to be paying them no attention whatsoever. Feeling vindicated, she gave an indignant huff then resumed walking at a hurried pace.

"You're paranoid; I told you that you'd be welcomed back, so stop that nonsense."

A bit shocked at Quistis' flare-up, Fujin quickened her pace to catch up.

"NOT WHAT MEANT." She countered.

"By all means then, do explain." Quistis snipped, still slightly perturbed at notion of being watched.

"CONCERNED."

"Whatever for?"

"THINK FRIENDS."

Quistis stopped cold, nearly causing Fujin to stumble into her. Turning once more, she looked truly insulted.

"Think? So you're worried that they'll think we're friends." She scowled. "Oh... I see, I understand now."

Stepping close she looked Fujin in the eye. Put off guard, Fujin held her head high meeting her gaze. Taking a breath, Quistis spoke slowly, as if she wanted there to be no mistake in what she had to say.

"I'm confused so let's get this out of the way. Do you even want to be friends?" She asked bluntly.

Caught off guard, Fujin blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Well?" Quistis pressed. "I only ask because you suddenly seem so very worried about it. With that in mind, I ask you again."

Fujin shifted, unsure as to how to answer the question. She hadn't meant to anger the woman. Quite the opposite actually, she was merely hoping to avoid causing trouble. She couldn't help but wonder if Quistis realized the potential problems.

Looking sideways at her, Quistis folded her arms, growing impatient. Clucking her tongue, she stood straight and sighed.

"Look..." She said. "I'm glad we've talked, gotten to know each other a bit. If that's making you uncomfortable, I understand. There's a lot of bad blood between us. I..."

"YES." Fujin blurted suddenly, surprising them both.

Startled, Quistis barked back, "I DO TOO!"

Glaring, they stared at each other, neither woman blinking. The stalemate lasted several seconds until Quistis let out a giggle. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled happily.

"Well then, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Fujin turned red. Embarrassed, she hurried up the hall taking long strides. With impish glee, Quistis jogged after her, still laughing brightly.

"Fu, wait up!"

"FUJIN!" The other woman growled imperiously.

Startled by the snarl in her tone, Quistis' eyes widened. "Oh wow, Fujin it is then." She giggled, taking her by the arm.

"UNHAND!"

"Oh wow... you're so sensitive Fu."

"FUJIN!"

**To be continued**


	7. The Trouble With Girls

_All characters From Final Fantasy VIII_

_Belong to Square Ennix_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

By Chendzeea' Li

Chapter 07

The Trouble With Girls

Watching silently as Squall secretly departed, Rinoa sighed. Her discussion with Quistis troubled her greatly. Unable to sleep, she looked dully at the clock, 2:00AM, she noted. These clandestine missions were becoming a common occurrence.

It worried her that he'd not even bothered to tell her he was leaving. In fact, he'd not said much since the argument on the promenade. Rolling out of bed, she quickly got dressed. She couldn't let him leave like this, she had to do something.

Padding quietly through the halls, she made her way to the hanger. The night watch stopped her briefly, but let her pass. It was against the rules, but considering whom she was dating, it was easy enough to get by.

"So where are you guys off to?" She called out as she entered the flight deck.

The Ragnarok, Balamb's gunship, stood ready while Squall, Selphie and Irvine loaded equipment into it's hold. Frowning, Squall looked sideways as she approached. Holding up her hands, she stopped him before he could start.

"Calm down, I just wanted to see you guys off." She smiled.

"Noa! Yay!" Selphie beamed jogging towards her. Jumping up, she hugged her friend warmly. Laughing, Rinoa spun her around once then set her down.

"You guys could have at least told me you were leaving." She frowned.

"You didn't tell her!?" Selphie squeaked, running over to kick Squall in the shin.

Swatting the kick aside, he shoved her harmless away. "Stop playing around."

"Hey!" She pouted.

Irvine narrowed his eyes at that, and walked over to them. "Everything Alright?" He asked, giving Squall a dangerous look.

Irritable, Squall, glanced between the three of them as he shouldered a satchel of supplies. "Lets get this stuff stowed, we're wasting time."

"Oh wow." Selphie mouthed quietly as he walked away. "What's eating him?"

Rinoa hung her head and frowned. "I shouldn't have come."

"Problems?" Irvine asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah... He won't talk to me."

"Really." Irvine scowled. "That's really immature."

In awe, Selphie giggled at him. "Look at you!"

"No, I'm serious, that's no way to treat a lady. Be a man, if you have a problem, speak your damn mind. He's an adult, he should act it."

"I want you so much right now!" Selphie beamed.

"I'll remember that." He winked, and then focused his attention on Squall who was loudly clanging around in Ragnarok's hold. "Okay I'm going to go talk to him.""

"Irvine..." Rinoa winced. "Just leave him alone."

"No can do Ma'am." He winked, tilting his hat. "I'll be right back."

Rinoa folded her arms and sighed. "Well, how long will you guys be gone?"

"We should be back sometime tonight I suppose." Selphie chirped.

"Nothing I should worry about then?"

"Nah, just some nutty cult."

"Cult?"

Selphie squeaked and looked about warily. "Not supposed to talk about it." She snorted then waved her hands dismissively. "Yeah right." She laughed. "I'm pretty sure we can trust you. Anyway, it's nothing major. Just another nut case stumbling across a rogue guardian. The fool, thinks it's some god, and started some kind of purification cult."

"That sounds awfully serious." Rinoa frowned.

"I suppose, he's trashed a few villages. That's why we've been called to deal with the guy. It's not so much him that's the problem. It's his band of weirdos. They've got guns and stuff, and whatever guardian the leader has makes it hard for the locals to get a handle on the situation."

"How so?"

"The usual guardian shenanigans probably, bright lights, fire and brimstone, shields, all that typical noise.

"What's all the supplies for?"

"Oh that's for the villages he hit, it's just medical stuff, food, and what not."

"Oh..." Rinoa nodded then shushed her. "Shh here they come."

"Ladies." Irvine smiled.

Squall walked past them, gently grabbing Rinoa by the arm. "Over here." He mumbled. Looking back at Irvine thankfully, she gave a merry wave. More than a little proud of himself, he nodded back to her before being jumped by Selphie who threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Rolling his eyes, Squall barked at them. "Get the ship loaded!"

Giggling, the two lovebirds stumbled over each other to gather up supplies.

"That's what you get for taking both of them." Rinoa smiled, trying to lighten his mood. He smirked faintly at that then shrugged helplessly. It was a good sign she noted, and that brightened her mood considerably.

"Look, Squall." She sighed, lowering her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He countered.

"What?" She blinked, genuinely stunned.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She wanted to cry. Bouncing nervously, she held his arms then looked into his eyes. "No, no, no, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"What, why?"

"I've been asking a lot of you lately, hounding you... I don't mean too..."

Squall looked about, confused. "Um..."

"It's just... I know that I run off at the mouth a lot... and can be overbearing at times. I mean, I really don't mean anything by it. I just worry, and I really want you to be happy, but it's hard to tell sometimes. Anyway, I noticed you've been distant lately and I was worried, and didn't want you mad at me, cause I love you and you're like the most important part of my life..."

"Rinoa..." He interrupted gently, hoping she'd take a breath.

"What...?" She pouted, unable to look at him.

"It's okay."

"No it's not..."

"I'm not mad."

"Something is eating you, I can tell. I wish you'd talk to me. I mean that's part of the problem, we don't talk enough. I'm the one who ends up doing all the talking and I can't help bur feel like you shutdown and ignore me because I get on your nerves, but that's not right... I know it's my fault and I'm trying to reach out..."

He sighed.

Rinoa made a panicked squeak the, remembering what Quistis had told her. Biting back her words, she waited for him to speak. Take aback, he couldn't help but grin as she bounced in place nervously while trying to remain quiet.

"Relax... It's fine." He chuckled faintly. "You want to talk, we'll talk. But I don't have a lot of time, we've got to leave soon."

Biting her lip, she nodded, focusing intently on hearing him out. Scratching his head, he shrugged as he tried to think of how best to approach the subject.

"Things have been hectic lately..." He shrugged.

She nodded quietly, her eyes darting worriedly over his features.

"It's been hard, there's a lot of things happening with SeeD. I've just been distracted, I sorry."

"Squall..." She said quietly. "I'm here for you, you know that. Anything you need, just ask and if I get on your nerves or won't shut up, just bonk me on the head, I'll understand, really."

"Alright, I can do that..." He nodded.

"I..." She eyed him suspiciously, genuinely unsure if he was joking or not.

"We have to go." He smirked, backing away from her.

"We'll talk more, right?" She frowned, still worried.

"Sure." He nodded.

She rushed him. Startled he staggered back as she threw her arms around his neck. Locking him in a ferocious kiss, he was forced to flail his arms to keep his balance. Blushing brightly, he looked around in shock, while patting her back lightly in hopes of getting her to stop.

"Hey knock it off we've got work to do!" Irvine roared, tossing a wrench in their direction. Selphie put her hands on her hips and pointed.

"Would you look at that, the nerve of some people!" She scowled, elbowing him in the ribs.

Rinoa released him, and smiled brightly, leaving him flushed and more than a little embarrassed. "Be safe!" She mouthed, backing away. "I love you..."

Waving to Irvine and Selphie, she then turned and skipped away happily.

Squall smiled inwardly, that went far better than he'd hoped. Feeling as though a weight had been removed he gathered his things and hurried towards the Ragnarok. Selphie readied the launch sequence as he made his way to his seat.

"You guys okay, now?" She asked, as the ship's engines roared to life.

"We're fine." He groused, settling back and closing his eyes.

Casting a knowing look to Irvine, she throttled the ship forward, sending it hurdling into the night sky.

The early hours before dawn found Fujin once again locked into her morning routine. Engrossed in training, she huffed, sending a powerful kick into the side of the large sandbag before her. Following up, she delivered a rapid series of punches and crossing elbow blows. She was prepared to deliver another volley when a whistle caused her to pause.

"Isn't it a little early in the morning to be so angry?" Quistis chuckled.

Looking over her shoulder, Fujin nodded in greeting. Walking to her sports bag, she retrieved a bottle of water and drank quietly. Quistis set her own bag down and moved towards her. Stretching, she winced.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

"FOLLOWING ME?"

"Perish the thought. I try to come to the gym when there are less people..."

"AMUSING."

"How so?"

"SHY?"

"Hardly, it's just that my little fan club makes it kinda hard to focus if I come here during normal hours."

"UNFORTUNATE."

"They're harmless, but it does get a little awkward. Anyway, I usually come late at night, but I had a feeling you were a morning person."

Fujin looked at her; they couldn't be any more different if they tried. In contrast to her own somewhat ratty blue tank top and black Capri shorts, Quistis seemed like someone from a fashion magazine with her stylish red and black sports top and matching knee length tights.

"_She doesn't even have to try."_ She noted, somewhat envious.

"So, what are we doing?" Quistis cheered, clapping her hands together.

"WE?" Fujin blinked.

"Of course, exercising is far more fun with a friend."

"_There's that word again." _Fujin noted.

Quistis glanced at her thoughtfully. "I see your wheels turning. You're still paranoid. I don't think you trust me"

Fujin didn't respond to that. Trust was a tricky thing, not given lightly. Still, though, Quistis meant her no harm, she truly believed that now. Twisting her mouth in thought, she finally spoke up.

"TRUST YOU." She mumbled quietly, as if testing something dangerous.

Quistis straightened, somewhat stunned by the admission.

"Really?" Quistis smiled happily, she wasn't expecting that.

Uncomfortable, Fujin took another drink of water.

"Well then, what's on the agenda?" She asked, regarding the sandbag.

Fujin blinked, slightly confused. Her morning routine was a private affair, a time to clear her head and prepare for the day. Not that she minded Quistis joining her, it was just, different, she didn't know how to proceed.

"WARMING UP?" She offered with a dull shrug.

"Right then, let's get to work shall we." Quistis smirked, an evil gleam in her eyes.

Fujin noted her expression with amused interest. Stretching, Quistis eyed her back, still grinning. Returning to her assault on the sandbag, Fujin kept a wary watch, she was plotting something.

Limbered up, Quistis took position in front of a sandbag of her own. With a few experimental jabs, she quickly slid into an easy rhythm. Such things were not her strength. Trained in the basics, she could handle herself fairly well, but against a serious opponent, she'd have to have fall back on her weapons training or magic.

Fujin watched her casually, noting several errors in her positioning. Quistis knew what she was thinking. Slightly flustered, she put more effort into it her attack. Mildly amused, Fujin smirked and went back to her own training.

"Okay what!" Quistis blurted, leering at her from around the bag.

"NOTHING." Fujin shrugged.

"Don't give me that. I saw you watching."

"NOTHING."

Quistis blushed slightly feeling rather silly. "If I'm doing something wrong, just say so. I admit I'm a little rusty."

Fujin lowered her head and sighed. Walking over to her companion, she looked her over. Quistis shifted uncomfortably, she wasn't sure she liked being the student for once.

"STANCE." Fujin noted, patting her thigh roughly, causing her to shift position.

"Hey!" Quistis blushed profusely. "What about it?"

"ALL WRONG."

"What? How so? Vercassi said..." Quistis countered, referring to Balamb's former martial arts instructor.

"CLOWN." Fujin snorted. "IGNORE."

Quistis felt mildly insulted, she'd trained with him for years. She was about to speak on the matter, but decided to remain silent. Fujin circled her thoughtfully, looking her up and down. Again, Quistis felt suddenly self-conscious.

"What are you?"

"SILENCE."

"I beg your pardon!"

"THINKING."

"What?"

"SHUSH."

Quistis clenched her jaw.

"LONG LEGS."

"Yeah. I feel like a giraffe sometimes."

"HUSH."

Quistis eyes boggled, she'd not expected this.

"MORE SQUATS."

"What the?" Quistis sputtered. "Did you just call me fat?"

"NEGATIVE."

"I rather think you did."

"LEGS ASSET."

"What?"

"STYLE, ILL SUITED."

"How so?"

" VERCASSI, GENERIC."

Stifling her pride, Quistis chose to listen. It was obvious the woman was trying to help. Folding her arms, she waited patiently as Fujin continued her analysis. Nodding, she finally made up her mind and addressed her.

"GENERIC, MALE."

"You mean it's better suited for guys then."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin nodded, patting her shoulders. "UPPER BODY."

"POWER, STRIKES." She continued, and then began coughing.

Holding up her hand, to pause, she let it subside before continuing.

"FIND NEW, FITTING." She winced, and then patted Quistis' leg once more.

"You've ideas then I assume?"

Fujin nodded in earnest. "ALSO, GROUND."

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"AFFIRMATIVE, COME."

Quistis slumped; she wasn't at all prepared for this. Following dutifully as Fujin led her to the nearby sparring mats she could only imagine what the woman had in store for her. Taking their positions, Fujin hopped up and down a bit to loosen up before addressing her.

"COME." She said, gesturing at her.

Quistis blinked. "Pardon?"

"KICK ME."

Fujin was rather surprised when Quistis' foot materialized seemingly out of nowhere and connected to the side of her head. Staggered by the blow she hobbled sideways on one foot before regaining her balance. Mortified, Quistis rushed forward and held her by the arms securing her.

"Oh my goodness, Fujin, I am so sorry!" She blathered.

Wiggling her jaw, Fujin eyed her sourly. Giving Quistis a foul look she took a breath and composed herself before speaking again.

"GUARDIANS..." She reasoned. It was her fault really, she'd not taken into consideration that Quistis' reflexes were probably augmented.

"Sorry..." Quistis mumbled once again, thoroughly embarrassed. "I thought you'd move, or something."

"OKAY." Fujin nodded, taking a stance. Prepared, she was ready to proceed. Spurring her on, she gestured. "AGAIN!"

"What? That's not really fair, I mean."

"NOT GLASS, AGAIN!"

"Fujin, I don't..."

"WASTING TIME!"

"But..."

"DO IT!"

Quistis lashed out, this time angling the kick to towards her side. Fully focused, Fujin still barely intercepted the attack. Catching Quistis' leg with her right arm, she held it firmly against her side. Nodding thoughtfully, she looked to her with approval.

"GOOD FORM."

"Um... thanks...?"

"WILL ASSIST."

"Wouldn't you prefer to wait until your guardian was returned?

"NONSENSE."

"Fujin, seriously. At the very least, let me pass you one of mine."

"GOOD CHALLENGE."

"Your choice... I must say though, I'd rather not spend our time together kicking you in the head repeatedly, no matter how much you might enjoy it."

Fujin gave her a dry look.

"Kidding, I'm kidding. My word! You are so serious."

"ALWAYS."

"I believe it."

"FOCUS."

"Fine. I'll tell you what, I'll ease up."

"INSULTING." Fujin snorted, then rushed her.

Quistis soon learned that Fujin was a downright vicious teacher. Even with her Guardians, she found it difficult to keep up with the woman's movements. In the end of their first session, it was she, who came away feeling battered and bruised.

Collapsing on her rear, she sat on the mat. Breathing heavily, she looked to Fujin who seemed far less winded. Grinning, she was forced to concede an obvious fact.

"I seriously need to work out more."

"TRUTH." Fujin huffed.

"Hey now, lets be fair. I've not been as active in the field as I used to be.

"EXCUSES."

"I beg your pardon?"

"NOT STOPPED BEFORE."

She had a point; her teaching duties had never slowed her down. No, the cause was personal and deep down she realized. Her increasingly depressed state of mind and dire mood swings were weighing heavily upon her, pressing her into a rut of dull complacence.

Looking around she noted that people had begun to trickle into the gym. Fujin glanced at the growing numbers and frowned. Some had noticed Quistis and began gesturing and pointing not so discretely.

"FANS." She nodded, getting Quistis attention. Leaning back on her hands, Quistis turned to look over her shoulder. Several young men elbowed each other as they noticed her looking their way.

"LEAVING." Fujin mumbled, moving to gather her things.

"What? So soon?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"What about training?"

"CONTINUE LATER... OR ZELL"

Confused, Quistis rose to her feet. "Hey wait a minute, why the rush?"

"HUNGRY..."

"Wait a minute, I'll join you."

"Hey." A voice called interrupting her. Quistis turned, somewhat startled. It was one of the young men who'd been watching her. Tall, handsome and very fit, he had short blond hair, steel gray eyes and a broad jaw that framed a bright, toothy smile.

"Yes, hello..." Quistis said absently, turning her attention back to Fujin, who stood with her back towards her. "Hold on a second I'll get..."

"SEE LATER." Fujin countered, cutting her off.

"Wait... I..." Quistis blinked.

"Instructor Trepe, right?" The man continued, moving into her line of vision. "My names Leon," He smiled, offering a hand in greeting. "I'll be one of your students this semester."

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you." She mouthed politely. Though she shook his hand, she still wasn't paying attention. Mildly irritated, she looked past him. Calling out once more, she frowned to see Fujin had already rounded the corner.

Though annoyed, she chose to remain civil while focusing on the man before her. "Mr. Krauser." She said, purposely using his last name. "I've seen your file, you're from Galbadia yes?"

"You've been reading up on me have you?" He smirked.

"You could say that, I prefer to learn everything I can about my students."

"Is that so? Perhaps I can fill in any blanks..." He began smoothly.

"Hmm, no, stop right there." She smiled, raising a hand.

The man blushed, somewhat put off. A series of guffaws echoed from his companions. Quistis eyed them thinly then looked back at him.

"It's not like that!" He stammered quickly trying to save face.

"Like what? I wasn't accusing you of anything, Mr. Krauser." Quistis smiled. Many had tried this little game before.

"I was just going to ask you to breakfast."

"Whatever for? Not to sound rude, but you don't even know me?"

"I...?"

Leaning closer to him, she grinned. "You're going to be my student, let's just keep it that way shall we."

Shut down, the young man grumbled to himself as laughter echoed behind him. Feeling sympathetic, she told him to wait a moment as she went to her bag. Retrieving a pen and scrap of paper. She gave him her number. Leaning to whisper in his ear, she eyed his friends with a wry expression.

"Here is my number, a lot of my students have it, so don't read anything into it. If you have any problems, do feel free to call me."

Smiling she placed at hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. Glancing at his friends, she noticed the laughter had stopped and they watched with renewed interest.

"I'll remember that." He smiled broadly.

"This isn't an excuse to pester me Mr. Krauser, I'm serious."

"Understood." He nodded solemly.

"Oh and one more thing. I don't expect that I'll be hearing any lurid rumors." She smiled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Startled, he shook his head. "Not at all."

"Very well then." She beamed. "Have a good afternoon, Mr. Krauser." She waved then went about her merry way.

With a hearty grin he looked at the number then regarded his friends in triumph. Shocked shouts of surprise rang out as the group rushed him for answers.

Returning to her chamber, Fujin removed her clothes in a huff. She was annoyed, though wasn't sure why. Ruffling her hair, she sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. She sat there for a good while before motivating herself to take a shower.

Once done she threw on overly large shirt that once belonged to her brother then plopped onto the bed. Nabbing her with her camera off the nightstand she rolled on her back and peered dully at the small monitor. Sorting through pictures, she let her mind wander aimlessly. She wasn't sure about Quistis.

Admittedly, she enjoyed her company well enough. At times, she even found her amusing, but it was strange. Something tickled her mind, worrying her, it was fleeting however, as a dull ache in her jaw got her attention. Quistis' strike happened to land in the same place Luccian's had.

A hairline fracture she assumed by the feel of it. Making a mental note to visit Kadowaki she set the camera aside and sighed. Resting a hand on her stomach, she stared quietly at the seemingly endless expanse of pipes and duct-work far above her chamber. She frowned slightly, thinking back at how the boys were staring at Quistis.

It was always like that, as long as she could remember. Balamb's Princess, she could be covered in mud and people would flock to her. She couldn't begin to imagine what it was like, to be so popular. The thought annoyed her.

Rolling over she pulled a pillow beneath her chin and stared at the small stuffed mog sitting atop the headboard. Smiling faintly she reached out to tap it's nose. Worn from years of love, it had mismatched button eyes and it's antenna had long since vanished. It was her most treasured possession, the last remnant of her mother.

Again, her thoughts went to Quistis, her golden hair, blue eyes and flawless skin. She frowned anew, feeling slightly depressed. If she didn't know better she'd have worried that she was jealous.

She could try harder she supposed. It wasn't Quistis' fault that she was easily overlooked. In all honesty, she never put much effort into such things. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just never really knew how.

While she stayed neat and tidy that was the extent of it. Her fashion sense was simple at best and why she was usually so formal in her attire. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she retrieved her mog and hugged it close to her chest. She hated thinking about such things it served no purpose other than to leave her upset.

In a fit of insanity she considered asking Quistis for advice. Blushing, she realized the absurdity of the notion.

"NONSENSE." She snorted aloud, almost laughing at the thought.

She had an artistic streak, perhaps makeup could help. She used to wear it on occasion not to many years ago but stopped. Rising, she moved to her desk and sat down. The small mirror that sat atop it was a bit dusty. Using her shirt, she cleaned the glass then stared at her reflection thoughtfully.

Frowning, she toyed with her hair. Still slightly damp, it wasn't cooperating. She brushed it back, holding it in a small ponytail. Only shoulder length it wouldn't stay that way long. Besides, it showed her face clearly. The scar, from her missing eye began just below the eye socket and tapered along her temple. She was thankful that the patch covered the worst of it. While her hair easily concealed the rest.

She'd long ago accepted the loss of her eye, but was still somewhat self conscious about it. So much so, she loathed to have anyone see her without the patch, she felt naked without it. Frowning, she ran a finger along the length of the scar.

Shaking her head, she resumed playing with her hair. To achieve what she wanted out of it, there was only so much she could do. Disgusted, she spun the mirror around and leaned back in her chair. Staring off into space she mentally scolded herself for her foolishness.

She recalled Raijin saying once, long ago. "Try making yourself approachable... you're kinda mean, ya know." It was true. She knew that she was... difficult at times. She had to be. She'd learned long ago that to show weakness always brought her trouble. Still...

"HI!" She blurted, smiling at her reflection while trying her best to appear friendly and welcoming. It felt as silly as it looked.

Annoyed and growing tired of making a fool of herself went to get dressed. With a bit of inspiration she dug through the large foot locker that held her clothes. Finding a playful camisole top, she held it up for inspection.

She'd gotten it from a fair in Dollet. Raijin won it at some silly competition and given it to her. Pink and bearing a logo from the fair, she thought it cute. However, she never really considered wearing it anywhere but at home. Slipping it on, she looked at herself in the mirror.

It made her look younger she noticed. Brightening slightly, she rummaged about for matching pants, though annoyingly most were far too formal in appearance. Finding an old pair of jeans she frowned, they were from a few years ago but still presentable. She was more worried about how they'd fit. With all her exercise, she'd filled some, especially in the legs.

Rolling her gaze, she slid one leg in, then the other. There were tight, especially in the thighs. Hopping up and down, she finally wiggled in and buttoned the fly. Turning to and fro she looked at her reflection. A snug fit was putting it mildly. They hugged her form like a second skin, accenting every curve and leaving little to the imagination.

"No way..." She blushed. Shaking her head briskly, she peeled them off and unceremoniously tossed them back in the locker. More than a little disappointed, she removed the shirt as well and donned her normal attire. Tidying up, she then made her way to the elevator.

The grass was cool to her feet. Wiggling her toes, she felt the moist blades tickle her soles. She smiled inwardly, she liked it here, the scents and sounds of the forest. The morning air was fresh, and crisp, it invigorated her. Opening her eyes, she gazed silently at the small structure below.

It was a bunker of sorts, the size of a small house. Built of solid concrete and partially hidden by overgrowth. It was a formidable structure meant to be a place of sanctuary. Strangely there were no guards, nor gates, nor any sign of life. If anything the building seemed abandoned.

"This is the place." Alexia breathed, adjusting her headset.

"Certain are you child?" Edea's voice rang in her ear.

"Yes, and so are you."

"His cult is dead. Squall's team found them on the island."

"Understood."

"Are you prepared?"

"Of course, though I've questions."

"Such as?"

"Why not let Squall and his team handle this?"

"Consider this a private test. It is my desire to see what you are capable of."

"From what you've told me, I highly doubt this man will be a challenge..."

"You misunderstand child, I said this was a test, not a challenge."

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

"No child, proceed as you will."

"As you wish."

Alexia began to walk down the hill overlooking the bunker, her bronze skin glistening in the early morning air. Her adopted father refused to let her into the SeeD program until she'd completed her core studies. A wish she honored, though she trained intensely in preparation.

Unsure of just what Edea knew, it was easy to surmise that the mysterious woman had been in contact with her adoptive father. The thought irked her slightly; there were many things she wanted to know that he never told her.

As she moved closer to the bunker, she started to run. A slow jog at first, then quickly gaining speed. Legs pumping the force of her footfalls tore up the ground beneath her, making an audible sound akin to distant thunder.

It had started many years ago. Antaeri was a grim man. Well in his forties, he'd served the Galbadian military for two decades until political shifts soured him to the cause. A natural leader, he found mercenary work enjoyable and challenging. His success and renown grew to such that he attracted a fair sized gathering of like-minded soldiers. It wasn't until a autumn evening some years ago that he finally found his true calling.

Alone and dying from a mortar shell, he lay torn asunder, the warmth of his blood melting the snow around him. The crumbling shell of a small cabin stood nearby, next to it, a trickling stream of crystalline water. He was thirsty; it was all he could focus on. She came to him then, rising from the water like a ghost.

She was beautiful but alien, with strangely long and limbs, full breasts and long flowing hair that shone like silver. Death, he thought, with skin so pure. Kneeling she cradled him to her. Featureless save for large eyes as dark as night she pleaded silently. A goddess, his goddess, she wanted him, him alone. It was an easy matter to surrender himself to her calling.

The morning sun came and found him restored. A new man, he felt stronger, faster, more aware than he'd felt in years. His goddess was within him. Rejoining his men, he began to spread her word. Through him, she spoke. The world had grown wicked, with false gods rising.

They quickly followed the cause. There were naysayers at first. He was thankful for that. He had no use for the weak minded. In the end they too served the word, as examples to others. Useless flesh stripped bare, their remains, their true selves were hung high for others to see. Their sacrifice was not in vain.

The goddess protected his followers, a gift of her power. With a scintillating light, that washed away the darkness of lies, shielding them from sword and arrow, bullet and bomb. Washing across the land, from one border town to the next, they slowly spread her word.

Jealousy though, the lust of flesh and power. It was weakness he could feel all around him, even from the faithful. They too had to be purged, none mattered, this world could not be saved, and all he needed was his goddess. Together they would live, forever linked and now, it was he, who would protect her.

He sat naked on the floor, meditating. The chamber was dark, save for the small shaft of light, pouring in from the view ports of the bunker. The air was dusty, and stale, with the moldering stench of rotting food wafting throughout. The rot of humanity, they were not worthy.

A stirring, something was coming, he could feel the ground shaking beneath him. Looking up, he squinted in the darkness, the ray of light flicked, something was here. Rising, he could hear it's approach. His goddess came to him, shielding him with white light. The wall before him exploded, showering him with shattered concrete and steel.

A figure stood before him, a woman, silhouetted in the blinding light. A snarl crossed his lips as he rose to his feet.

"False goddess!" He spat. Raising his hand, white fire streamed from his fingertips. Alexia brought an arm up to shield her face from the onslaught. Fire washing around her, though painful, the effect was negligible.

She reached through the flames and found his outstretched arm. Seizing it firmly with one hand, she squeezed tightly. The flesh parted and gave away under her grip like an overcooked roast. The man screamed in outrage and pain as bone shattered. He swung wildly with his remaining arm, the blow landing squarely along her jaw.

Unmoved, she looked down at him, her yellow eyes devoid of emotion. With a backhand she sent him flying while the ruined remnant of his arm remained firmly in hand. Bouncing off the wall, he landed heavily at her feet. Shakily, he stood, blood streaming down his face and the from ruined stump of his arm.

His goddess would protect him. Answering his silent call, she came forth, in all her glory. Radiant like the sun, she was both terrible and awe inspiring, a maiden of pure light with long silvery hair and gossamer wings. Squinting, Alexia regarded the Guardian Force before her, it was fairly powerful, she could feel it. With a oddly calm smile the spirit spread it's arms and began to sing.

Having no desire to let it work it's magic Alexia lunged forward and drove her hand through the thing's stomach. White fire burst forth along the wound, snaking up her arm like a living thing. She ignored it, instead focusing her gaze on the shrieking Guardian. Antaeri screamed in horror as his goddess began to dim. Staggering forward he clawed feebly at the monster before him.

"No! You can't, she belongs to me!"

"Alexia?" Edea voice called quietly into her headset.

"Mission complete Matron." She responded dully as the Guardian burst into motes of white light. Antaeri's screamed silently, tears flooding his eyes. As Alexia turned to leave he flung himself at her feet crying uncontrollably.

"Please...please...," He begged. "return her to me!"

Regarding him, Alexia's response was cold and simple. "No..."

Fujin's stomach growled angrily at her. Entering the cafeteria, she stood patiently in line. Laughter filled the dining area as several large groups clustered about eating and chatting. In a way this was Balamb's heart, a convenient meeting place and common ground.

Gathering a nice selection of food, she searched for an empty table. Someone called her name. Turning her head, she noted Quistis waving eagerly to her. The gesture caused her to blush slightly, though she wasn't sure why. Nodding in return, she managed a short awkward wave of her own.

She toyed with the idea of joining her until she noticed Rinoa, Zell and presumably his girlfriend. The trio looked at Quistis curiously who merely smiled. Looking down to avert eye contact Fujin shifted slightly then continued walking by. Hurrying her steps, she found a nice quiet booth well away from the group.

Quistis looked somewhat hurt by the reaction but understood. Sighing in dismay, she was quickly distracted by Zell who was making grand gestures and rude noises about something or the other.

Fujin could hear them laughing, and wondered if they were laughing at her. She tried to ignore the thought, but the feeling lingered. It was a nagging thing, troubling. Eating slowly, she lost herself to her thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but by time she decided to go, a vast majority of the cafeteria was empty.

Emptying her tray, she made her way to exit. Uninspired she found herself listless and bored. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she considered her options.

"Hey." A voice called behind her causing her to flinch.

Pleased with herself Quistis smiled. "Oh, I got you."

Fujin turned to regard her with a guarded expression. "DOING?"

Shrugging, Quistis smiled. "Waiting for you, I would've joined you but you looked like you wanted to be left alone."

"APOLOGIES."

"Whatever for?" She chuckled, walking towards her.

Unaware that she did so, Fujin backed away slightly, folding her arms. Quistis noticed however, and looked concerned.

"Everything okay?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Hmm." Quistis sighed, easing up beside her. Frowning she noted the bruise along her jaw had gotten progressively worse. "Hyne, did I do that?" She winced.

"PARTLY."

"See, I offered to take care of that, now look at you. That has to hurt."

"GOING, KADOWAKI."

"So you said and yet here we are."

"TAKING C..."

"No need, let me." Quistis responded gently. "Hold still."

Pulling away, Fujin bristled.

"IS FINE."

A bit shocked, Quistis backed away. "Sorry, I was only trying to help."

"NO NEED." Fujin reiterated, moving past.

Quistis frowned. "Did something happen? What's wrong, you're obviously upset."

"UNIMPORTANT."

"Fujin..."

"GOING."

"But...?" Quistis stammered as a look of worry twisted her features.

Fujin twitched. Looking back she met Quistis gaze and felt somewhat ill. With a shake of her head, she continued walking. Pained at her new friend's turmoil, Quistis wanted to reach out to her, but knew she was pushing her luck. The woman had always been complicated.

Trying to stay optimistic, she called out peaceably to her. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Fujin paused, her back to her. "UNKNOWN."

"That's kind of vague." Quistis replied disarmingly.

"IF WANT."

"Of course. Besides. You did say you were going to train me."

"IF WISH."

"I do."

Exhaling quietly, Fujin nodded. "MORNING THEN." She said simply then continued on her way.

"Well then... I guess I'll see you in the morning..."

Fujin was gone. Standing alone, Quistis felt suddenly very foolish and naive. She'd thought things were going well but it was obvious that Fujin was merely putting up with her. The thought made her sad, she was growing rather fond of the mysterious woman.

Deflated and tired she quietly made her way home.

**To be continued…**


	8. Dog Days

_All characters From Final Fantasy VIII_

_Belong to Square Ennix_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

By Chendzeea' Li

Chapter 08

Dog Days

Quistis wasn't exactly sure how she ended up flying upside down, but she didn't like it. Careening through the air she unceremoniously landed on her back. Her breath burst from her lips upon landing and a litany of quiet curses escaped her. Looking upside down at her tormentor, she noted Fujin approaching with grim determination.

Flipping to her feet with surprising grace, she sprang forward. Fujin's gaze widened slightly, she wasn't expecting such an aggressive charge. Utilizing her augmented speed, Quistis slammed into her, driving her to the ground.

"GOOD!" Fujin grunted, as Quistis attempted to lock her in a grapple.

Focused, the besieged instructor didn't respond as the two rolled across the mat, shifting and countering each other. Being a fast learner and boosted by her guardians, Quistis was rapidly taking control of the match.

Biding her time, Fujin focused on fending her off, until an opening presented itself. A miscalculation later, Quistis found herself on her stomach with her opponent firmly attached to her back and threatening to choke her unconscious.

Flustered, Quistis tapped the woman's arm signalling her surrender. Untangling herself, Fujin rose and offered a hand up.

"IMPROVEMENT."

"Almost. So close!" Quistis grumbled, rising to her feet.

"SURPRISING."

"I've been studying."

"GOOD."

"I'm not totally new at this you know."

"OF COURSE." Fujin smirked.

"I'm ignoring that." Quistis chuckled as she retrieved a couple of water bottles from her gym bag. Tossing one to Fujin, she sat down on a nearby bench.

Fujin paced slightly as she drank. Quistis was well aware that the woman was still upset. Whatever had troubled her was obviously still playing at the edges of her mind.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Arching a brow, Fujin glanced at her as she finished her water. Wiping her mouth she shrugged dismissively.

"NOTHING."

"Uh huh." Quistis mouthed, her doubt clearly evident. Not wishing to dredge it up further, she quickly changed the subject. "Well, I've got some good news, sort of."

"PERTAINING?"

"Pandemona, I had to do some digging but I've tracked it down."

"DIGGING?"

"Well, it was assigned to one of our best operatives not long after the war. So from what I could gather it should still be with her."

"WHO?"

"Her name is Yuriko Orzai. She was leader of the White SeeD."

"CONFUSED"

"White Seed. They were the ones protecting Ellone. Edea formed the group prior to the Gardens' completion. Yuriko joined us after their group was disbanded."

"OLD."

"In her thirties sure. That's not that old. Anyway she was good, really good. She had a gift when it came to Guardians. They liked her for some reason and she worked well with others. Xu had hoped she could tame Pandemona. Your guardian was rather fickle it would seem."

Fujin bristled visibly.

"LOCATION."

"That's the problem. Yuriko and her team went missing almost a year ago while hunting down a dragon. We found the remains of the battle the entire cavern was melted to slag. The dragon apparently decided to take them with it when it died..."

"GRIM."

"Indeed, the old ones are notorious for that, there isn't much you can do but try and take it down before it has a chance. Anyway all we could recover was some bone fragments of what was left of their weapons. We searched the area but eventually had to assume the worst."

Fujin looked somewhat taken aback, she had heard no mention of the event. Quistis continued the tale with regretful sigh.

"Anyway, we thought she died. But one of the other instructors swore they saw her a few weeks ago while vacationing in Cedars Hill. Xu sent a team out to investigate. They tracked her down and sure enough, she was alive and well. Unfortunately she ran off before they could talk to her.

I personally feel that after whatever happened in that cave she was done and just walked away. I can relate to that I suppose. I imagine we've all thought about it.

Fujin nodded quietly, unsure what to make of the tale.

With a shrug Quistis smiled faintly. "Anyway, we're in luck, Cedars Hill is about a three hour drive from here."

"SUGGESTING?"

"Up for a road trip?" Quistis grinned.

Furrowing her brow, Fujin shook her head warily.

"LEAVING DELING SOON."

"Tomorrow afternoon actually, so we had better hurry."

"DANGEROUS."

"Hardly, Yuriko was SeeD she'd never attack us. Like I said, I'm willing to bet she just wanted to get away from it all. It was her choice, no one blames her for it. I would have been nice if she had reported back to let us know what happened. However, the real problem was that she took her guardians with her. Xu and Cid were rather livid about that."

"NO FOLLOW UP?"

"I don't believe so. She's not considered a threat to anyone and we were eventually able to piece together what happened. The only major issue was the guardians, which were all somewhat infamous for being stubborn. So, seeing as she was only one who could really work with them anyway, Xu just wrote the whole thing off."

"UNDERSTOOD, PLAN?"

"Like I said, road trip."

"XU, POSSIBLE TROUBLE?"

"Let me worry about that."

"TREPE."

"It's fine, I owe you one."

"CAN GO ALONE."

"You don't even know the woman. There's a chance she won't even talk to me. Hopefully she will, I thought we got along fairly well. The most important thing is find her. It'll be a miracle she didn't flee the area. Besides, you don't even have a car, nor the license to rent one."

Fujin frowned, the woman had point.

"You're welcome." Quistis smirked sarcastically.

Flustered, Fujin offered a polite bow. "THANK YOU."

"There we go. So then, when shall we leave?"

"I... CHOICE, YOURS."

"The earlier the better, go get changed. I'm going to gather up some things and I'll meet you in the garage."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Gathering her gym bag, Fujin hurried towards the exit. Pausing, she looked back at her companion. Wistfully, Quistis gave her a wink.

"Hurry up silly; I'll meet you in garage about twenty minutes."

With a nod, Fujin rushed away, her thoughts in turmoil. She felt guilty about how she'd acted the day before and even worse upon seeing all the effort that Quistis had went through on her behalf. Scolding herself mentally she vowed to make up for it some how.

The story about Yuriko had her worried though. The woman was hiding for a reason. It was almost enough to call the whole thing off. Though Quistis was seemingly dead set on the matter now and would almost certainly go without her.

With that in mind she felt a twinge of excitement. She had to admit, it'd be nice to have her guardian returned. She missed her silent friend. They were alike in many ways, it was one of the reasons they'd bonded so well.

It wasn't to much longer that they reunited in Balamb's parking garage. Sitting in the passenger seat of the red convertible Fujin toyed idly with her camera. Quistis watched her curiously as she refuelled the car.

"Not a bad idea." She said gesturing towards the camera. "I've been told that the countryside is rather lovely this time of year."

A bit startled, Fujin glanced up, and then back at the camera. Pocketing it, she folded her arms neatly across her lap and waited patiently.

Quistis made a face. "Okay then..."

Fishing up, she made her way to the drivers side and climbed in. Glancing at her companion she grinned.

"Okay we're ready to go, you okay over there?"

Barely paying attention, Fujin gave a solemn nod.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I've a plan, so I think I can track Yuriko down pretty quickly. If everything goes well, we should be home later tonight. Who knows, perhaps Yuriko will come back with us, wouldn't that be nice."

"UNLIKELY..."

"You're so negative. I figured you'd be happy. Look at it this way. Regardless of the outcome a road trip will do us some good. When is the last time you went anywhere?"

"SARIMONTE."

Quistis frowned, she had no real reply for that. Desiring to change the subject for both their sakes Fujin quickly turned it around.

"AND YOURSELF?"

"Outside of Selphie dragging me out shopping? Nowhere but a few missions honestly. I simply don't have the time. Unlike some people, I've been busy."

"IMPLYING LAYABOUT?"

"Nothing of the sort..."

With a furrowing of her brow, Fujin glanced sideways at her. Starting the car, Quistis grinned.

"What have you been doing with your free time..."

Deigning not to respond directly, Fujin simply folded her arms and huffed in a decidedly childish manner. Rolling her eyes Quistis regarded her silent companion with a threatening grin.

"I hope you don't intend to brood the whole trip. Because if you do, I will absolutely be forced to start singing show tunes the entire way. Do not think for a second that I'm not serious. I was in theatre for five years. I know them all. Green Meadows, Rocksby Downs, Willow Will or Willow Won't, I even know Shabangle!"

Fujin pawed the door sarcastically in an attempt to flee then fell back into her seat with a dry expression.

Quistis' eyes narrowed. "That's insulting. I've a lovely singing voice thank you very much."

"OF COURSE..."

"Keep testing me and I'll have the entire lyrics of the Great Zaszansbi bouncing around in your head for weeks."

Two hours later, Quistis' sporty little convertible was barrelling up the dusty roads south of Deling. Miles and miles of corn fields stretched far into the horizon. Fujin was impressed at first but the view quickly grew dull.

Lost in her own merry world, Quistis was well into the fifth verse of Cantaloupe Cantina. Fujin tossed her a venomous glare while sinking further into her seat. Uncaring, Quistis' tune reached a fevered pitch.

"And the melons they be stacked to gills this high, the girls they be running with a wink in their eye, and here we go, there they go, give a show! There she blows!" She sang, cheerfully bouncing in her seat.

Fujin stared dully at the glove-box. While she appreciated Quistis obliviously merry and upbeat mood, she was growing increasing agitated by the incessant caterwauling. Quistis grinned cheerfully at her.

"Cantaloupe, cantaloupe! Lets elope! But he's a dope! One shot, two shot, three shot. Hold!" She bellowed, and then took a breath, smiled then continued with breathless aplomb. "I dropped the soap! What a dope!" She continued, singing.

Unable to stand it, Fujin finally popped.

"SILENCE, DESIST, QUIET!" She screeched, thrashing wildly in her seat.

Completely startled by the unexpected outburst, Quistis nearly jumped out of her seat, causing the car to swerve. An approaching car blared it's horn at them as they threatened to cross over into the oncoming lane.

"ROAD, WATCH ROAD!"

"Are you insane?" Quistis yelped as she tried to straighten out.

"FOCUS!" Fujin yelped shrilly, bracing herself.

Finally regaining control, Quistis brought the car to a screeching halt on the side of the road. Wide-eyed, it was all she barely able to contain herself.

"What in heavens name is wrong with you?" She managed.

Nearly lying in the floorboard at this point, Fujin looked up at her with a unpleasantly foul expression. A snort was her only reply. Quistis breathed in shock at her.

"Wow, over react much You know, if you wanted me to be quiet you could have just asked."

Fujin ignored her. Grabbing her bottled water she climbed out of the car to stretch her legs. Undeterred, Quistis continued.

"Listen, I don't know what going on? But I'm bending over backwards here trying to be nice. I'd appreciate it if you'd at least explain to me why you've been so agitated lately."

Fujin waved her silent as she walked away. The fresh air felt good, taking a breath, she let it out slowly. It was a pleasant change to Balamb's stuffy interior. Looking up into the sky she smiled at the wispy clouds drifted overhead.

The sounds of footsteps caught her attention as Quistis joined her, she did not look amused. Ignoring her for the moment, Fujin withdrew her camera. Toying with the settings she raised it to her eye and scanned the horizon. A small pond lay in the distance. Catching the sun's rays it glittered almost magically.

With a quiet smile she took a few pictures then lowered the camera. Satisfied, she sniffed once, squinted to the heavens, and turned.

Quistis, trying to make peace offered a disarming smile. Saying nothing, Fujin quickly held the camera at arms length and took her picture. Without looking, she then stuffed the camera back in her pocket and walked quietly back to the car.

Befuddled, Quistis joined her only to find her regarding her with a guarded expression.

"What?"

"LOOSING TIME."

"Yeah, okay..." Quistis mouthed, still unsure what to make of the exchange as she started the car.

"NO MORE SINGING."

"Fair enough."

Leaning her seat back, Fujin settled comfortably and closed her eyes. Quistis waited until they were well underway before attempting to speak once more.

"You know..."

"WATCH ROAD." Fujin grumbled, interrupting her.

Mouth agape, Quistis silenced herself with a huff. Flustered, she simply turned on the radio and returned her focus to the road.

It wasn't until they neared their destination that she tried again. Glancing at her companion she noted Fujin was napping quietly.

"Fujin."

"hmm?"

"Fujin, we're almost there..."

"TIME ASLEEP?"

"A little over an hour. Did you have you a good nap?"

"AFFIRMATIVE..."

"That's good..."

Not wishing to raise the woman's ire any more than she had, Quistis remained silent. Fujin sensed her trepidation and felt guilty.

"TREPE."

"You can call me Quistis you know."

Fumbling awkwardly with the hem of her shirt Fujin simply caved in, she had to get something off her chest. She owed the woman at least that much for her kindness.

"ANGRY..."

"I'm not angry."

"NO, FUJIN."

With amused bewilderment Quistis looked at her.

"I know you did not just refer to yourself in third person."

Embarrassed, Fujin turned a lovely shade of pink, she was more nervous than she realized.

"ANGRY AT SELF" She grumbled, wishing to continue while she had the patience to do so.

"Oh? That's good to know. Because lately I've been under he impression that you hate my guts.

Fujin grimaced. "NEGATIVE."

"Okay... Would you perhaps like to explain to me why you've been upset? Personally I think things have been going fairly well."

"JEALOUS."

Quistis turned to look at her so fast that her neck popped. "Bollocks!" She sputtered.

Partially stunned by the outburst Fujin nearly laughed aloud.

"TRUTH."

Quisits nearly stopped the car. Incredulous she shook her head in complete confusion. "Do you mean to tell me that you've been acting like a complete prat because you've some misplaced sense of jealousy towards me?"

Fujin accepted that and gave a helpless look, she had no other answers. Nodding in understanding Quistis gave a bitter laugh.

"Well dear, that is complete and utter nonsense I assure you. I'm certainly not one worth being jealous of. That being said, if by some grand delusion you believe me some sort of gift to the world... Well, lets just say you'd be wrong."

Fujin felt completely foolish but felt she deserved it considering her poor attitude of late.

"AGAIN, APOLOGY." She offered.

"Accepted... Though I do hate that you've been feeling like this. You should have said something earlier. It's rather senseless, you've seen me at my worst on a couple of occasions now."

"TRUE."

"Nice..."

"Well with that bit of drama out of the way I hope we can enjoy ourselves now. We'll be in town soon."

"AGREED."

"So very kind of you."

Shaking her head in wonder, Quistis watched the road in silence.

Cedars Hill was a small community with a population hovering just over four thousand. Settled about the lightly wooded hilltop that was its namesake, the sleepy town held a quiet charm.

Cruising up the town's main street Quistis was keenly aware of how out of place they appeared. Her sporty car was in blaring contrast to the Chocobo driven carts and rusty trucks that dominated the thoroughfare.

"Wow..." She mouthed, noting the old fashioned storefronts. "And here I thought Balamb was small."

"DRAWING ATTENTION." Fujin noted.

"That's strange, this place is supposed to be a tourist hotspot."

"UNLIKELY."

"Well, not the town itself obviously. Supposedly, there have been UFO sightings in the area that coincides with aurora peaks. People usually come here during the winter months to see them."

"IDEAS?"

"Not a clue, though I doubt there are aliens, I mean, really now... Little green men, isn't that a bit much."

Fujin stared dully at her.

"What?" Quistis paled, noting her expression.

"REFERRING, YURIKO."

"Oh... oh hmm... right. We'll let's find a place to park first."

Finding an out of the way spot, Quistis parked the car then looked about. Satisfied, she clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Okay, we're here, are you ready?"

"OF COURSE."

"You could at least pretend to be excited. I mean, we're doing this for you."

"YAY." Fujin hooted dully.

Quistis narrowed her eyes. "You have got to work on your demeanour, I can barely tell when you're joking. It's rather frustrating sometimes."

"HURRAH." Fujin tried again in monotone

"Quaint, you have jokes now do you. Moving on, shall we begin?"

With that, Quistis closed her eyes. Arching a brow, Fujin got the distinct impression that she was about to channel a guardian. Her suspicions were confirmed when a monstrous beast the size of a large car materialized next to them.

Appearing much like a tremendous grey hound with thick plates instead of fur it sported a massive serpentine tail. The Guardian force was terrifying enough without the added bonus of having three heads.

"INSANE." Fujin stammered, backing away from it.

"Relax, he's perfectly safe." Quistis chuckled scratching the snorting thing under its middle chin.

"TROUBLE!" Was Fujin's only response as she scanned the area for wandering locals. She could only imagine the reaction such a creature would cause.

"This won't take long and we're out of sight so we'll be fine."

"DANGEROUS."

"Hardly. We get along well, I trust him. Besides, he's has worked with Rinoa for over a year without issue."

"RINOA KNOWS?"

"I told her I required his gifts for a class project."

Circling the guardian, Fujin studied it a moment, before reaching out to run a hand along its jaw. Shaking one of its heads, the beast grumbled peaceably.

"NAME?" She asked curiously.

"Cerberus; isn't he cute? I mean, in a giant, monster dog kind of way."

"HELL DOG!" Fujin blurted, quickly removing her hand.

"Not for real, he just looks the part. Though... to be honest, I guess he could be the real thing... Who knows what they do in their own realm."

The great hound barked in response, then gave a great howl that echoed throughout the town. Quistis looked up at him in dismay.

"Okay, that just got the entire town's attention. Perhaps we should hurry; he's starting to get bored."

Placing both hands on either side of the creature's central head, she looked it in the eyes to get its attention. As it narrowed it's piercing yellow gaze at her, she couldn't help but recall her close encounter with aberrant guardian.

"I need your help." She said smoothly to it.

"Speak your mind!" Cerberus responded evenly. Quistis was unfazed, while Fujin nearly tripped over herself in shock.

The head closest to her regarded her in mild amusement.

"Surprise, it talks!" It chuckled mockingly at her.

"I'm looking for someone." Quistis asked simply.

"Use a directory." The middle head snorted.

"Ha!" The head nearest Fujin laughed…

The third head meanwhile was watching a nearby Chocobo that stood tethered to a post. The large bird was motionless and silent, wishing nothing more than to be ignored.

"Don't be difficult, we can't afford anyone seeing you."

"Fine... who is this person?" The Guardian droned, then paused as it sniffed the air. "I think I know already..." He added, coyly, even managing a mischievous look.

"Ah, you can sense them then."

"The others, yes I can, and they are close. I have to admit I'm curious, they've been away for some time now. Interesting... I know why you're here." The great hound chuckled, focusing two of its heads on Fujin.

Fujin shifted slightly, not liking the attention.

"This one here." It snorted at her then focused its primary head back to Quistis. "One of them carries her scent."

The head closest to Fujin addressed her directly.

"You wish to be reunited, how quaint. Such sentimental attachments are fleeting to those such as us. I've never understood the reasoning."

"I don't know, you've been with Rinoa for quite some time. I'd say you two get along quite well."

"That's due to this one." The primary head grunted, gesturing to the sole head not paying attention. It's gaze still staring wantonly at the chocobo.

"Some of me is not so... cultured..., and can be easily swayed with treats and games."

Fujin snorted.

"Something amuses you Meat?" The primary head growled.

"Lets focus shall we." Quistis interjected sternly. "I can tell you're not terribly glad to be here, so let's hurry this along. Where should we focus our search?"

"Easy enough, I do have one request however."

Quistis cocked a wary brow. "And that would be?"

Nearby, the chocobo fluffed it's feathers nervously, as if knowing the answer. It vocalized its discomfort by giving a wary "Wark!"

"Absolutely not!" Quistis stammered in horror.

"Told you." The primary head snorted, causing the quiet one to droop in disappointment.

Fujin looked uncomfortable; the whole situation was oddly surreal.

The guardian growled impatiently. "Let's get this over with."

"Waiting on you." Quistis smiled then flinched as the giant beast charged out of the lot and up the central thoroughfare.

"Wait, what!?" She yelped.

Fujin regarded her with an expectant look.

"Don't you start..." Quistis hissed as they gave chase.

Bounding over cars and barrelling past startled onlookers, Cerberus played up it's fearsome appearance by howling wildly as it made it's way along the town's rural, dusty streets.

Quistis winced. This wasn't what she had planned at all. Screaming for the beast to stop, she was forced to duck as a Chocobo leaped over her head in a panic driven explosion of feathers.

Lacking Quistis' augmentations, Fujin was forced to take a shortcut to keep up. Ducking through an alley she rounded the corner just in time to see Cerberus charge by. Quistis wasn't far behind, and Fujin grabbed her arm as she darted past.

"STOP!"

"What? We have to hurry!"

"RE-SUMMON!"

"What!" Quistis blinked in confusion, and then blushed profusely.

It was an obvious solution. In her panic, she'd clearly forgotten. Feeling like a fool, she stamped her foot in frustration then snapped her fingers while pointing sharply at the ground before her.

"Damn it..."

Cerberus materialized before her, panting wildly and looking very pleased with itself as the screams of enraged locals could be heard closing on their position.

"What the hell was that?" Quistis snarled angrily.

"What?" The hound purred innocently.

"Don't even! This isn't a game, what if someone was hurt?"

"Relax, just a bit of fun."

"Relax!?" Quistis shouted/

"RELOCATION." Fujin said grimly, pointing to a far sized crowd of people marching up the street, many of them brandishing weapons.

"Oh I don't believe this..."

"You're in so much trouble, letting a wild Guardian run amok in this small town. You should be ashamed of yourself." Cerberus chuckled.

"Why would you do this?"

"SUGGEST LEAVE..." Fujin announced again, as the crowd grew closer.

"No... I better talk to them before this gets out of hand." Quistis sighed.

"This should be fun." Cerberus chuckled.

"We're not done!" Quistis snapped over her shoulder.

"Hey, you're the one who called me." The Guardian said mockingly.

"SILENCE." Fujin snapped, smacking the beast atop the nearest head.

A weathered looking man with leathery skin and a granite coloured beard approached the trio. Holding a rifle in his hand he moved cautiously forward, his stern gaze locked on the triple headed monster leering at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked suspiciously.

Moving slowly, Quistis brought forth her SeeD identification. Holding it forward, she offered a disarming smile as she introduced herself.

"Sorry for the mess. Quistis Trepe of Balamb Garden."

"Mess is right young Miss. I assume that beast belongs to you?"

Twitching slightly, Quistis looked over her shoulder at the difficult Guardian. It smiled a toothy smile at her. Not wishing to be associated with it, Fujin took a generous step away.

"Sort of..." Quistis sighed wearily.

"Sort of?" The man snarled angrily.

Lowering his weapon he took up a scolding stance. "What kind of outfit are you people running? Letting monsters run amok, tearing up the place. Who is your superior, I want them here right now!"

Quistis slumped, this was turning into a unmitigated disaster.

"Problem?" A woman called out, pushing her way through the crowd. Average in height, she carried herself with an air of confidence. Dressed in dusty work clothes and apron, she looked to have just left her garden. Her hair was black as ink though severe streaks of grey stood out sharply from her temples. Unkempt, she it wore tucked under a wide straw hat that

Most notably however was the fact that the woman carried a but worn but very serviceable halberd.

As she approached, Quistis' gazed widened. She recognized the woman, though just barely. Long ago the she'd been attractive with steel eyes and flawless skin. But now those features were scarred by severe burns suffered long ago.

"Yuriko..." Quistis mouthed.

"See, led you right to her." Cerberus said proudly then vanished with a snap of Quistis' fingers.

"Trepe?" The woman flinched, back stepping.

"So you really are alive..."

The woman's grip tightened on her weapon.

"It's okay..." Quistis said quickly, noting the movement.

"You ladies want to tell me what the hell is going on." The older man blurted, reminding them of his presence.

"They're looking for me..." Yuriko groaned.

"I should have known you'd be involved in this." The man huffed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Jedah... It's fine... I'll take care of it."

"Fine, you do that; just get them out of here. Once you do, come by my office, we're going to have a talk."

"Understood." Yuriko sighed, hanging her head.

"Yuriko, I'm sorry for all of this. We just wanted to find you..."

"Stop, I don't care. What's done is done..."

Fujin moved forward, still keeping an eye on the ever watchful crowd.

"You're here too?" The older SeeD frowned growing more and more suspicious. "How about you two tell me why your here, why now?"

"I'd be happy to, but I don't think this is the best place."

"Fine... follow me..."

Making their way past the crowd, the trio rounded a corner and arrived at a rusty but serviceable truck. Opening the door, Yuriko gestured inside with a tilt of her head.

"Get in, one you will have to ride in the back though."

Fujin jumped in the back and settled herself, while Quistis slipped into the passenger seat. Shutting the door, Yuriko tossed her halberd to Fujin then climbed into the driver's seat.

The journey to Yuriko's small farmhouse was thankfully short. Worn roads and bad shocks made for a bumpy ride. Pulling up the driveway a small pack of dogs ran along the vehicle, barking the entire way.

As they exited, Yuriko, gathered several bags of potting soil from the back of the truck and tossed them on the porch. Removing her gloves she tossed them aside and brushed her hands. Unlocking the front door, she then motioned her guests inside.

The house was a stale, ancient place that wore its years proudly, with flaking paint and time worn wood. A borderline mess, old boxes were stacked everywhere and the antique furniture was dusty and streaked with thin cobwebs.

Quistis kept silent, while Fujin sneezed.

"You two want something to drink. I've beer and juice. The juice is fresh, the beer, not so much."

"We're fine." Quistis responded graciously.

"JUICE." Fujin chirped casually as she studied the numerous trinkets lining the many shelves and cabinets.

"Quite the collection." Quistis noted.

"I suppose, it's not mine. I kind of inherited it."

"Oh, you have family here?"

"No..."

"Oh..."

"Look, just get to the point. You have until it's time for me to head back into town. So let's just cut to the chase."

"Fair enough."

"Glad we understand each other."

"We're looking for a guardian."

"We? You mean that one there." Yuriko huffed, nodding to Fujin.

"Yes."

"That's right... It belonged to you originally."

Fujin, ever stoic finally turned. Putting her hands behind her back she stood straight and regarded the woman evenly.

"WISH RETURNED."

"Really, the air elemental right. Pandemona."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"And that's why we're here." Quistis said bluntly.

"I see." Yuriko snorted slightly as she filled Fujin's glass. After passing it along she began to pace slightly. "You two are lucky I just happen to be in town when your little pet charged by.

It's a really funny relationship if you think about. The townsfolk and I, I mean. They only want me around if they have a problem, the odd monster or some such. So guess who they come running too when you guys show up."

"I'm sorry if we caused you trouble."

"No you're not, or you wouldn't have come here."

Fujin frowned, she could easily relate to what the woman was feeling.

"Don't give me that look." Yuriko countered instantly, noting her expression. "Don't you dare, you don't know me, so don't pretend to."

"Yuriko..." Quistis mumbled. The woman was right, she shouldn't have come.

"I've your damn guardian, don't worry, you'll get it back. Come here."

Fujin stood motionless.

"It's what you came for, quit stalling, take it and be gone. I don't need you people coming here digging up the past."

Nodding, Fujin stepped forward. Yuriko looked her over and gave a hollow smile.

"Staying out of trouble?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Good, get ready."

With that, the older woman held out her hand. Fujin placed her hand in hers and closed her eye. Yuriko could feel their energies mingling. With the sensation came the memories associated with it.

Looking at Quistis, her demeanour softened.

"It changes you... you know that don't you? You can't escape it."

Quistis remained silent.

"You don't have to answer, I see it on your face."

Opening her eye, Fujin paused, a somewhat haunted look on her face. Growing irritable, Yuriko snapped at her. "Focus, you're going to have to work, it's in there deep and I'm out of practice."

"What happened?" Quistis asked quietly, hoping to give the woman some manner of release. Meeting her gaze, the former Seed Commander stared at her with a strangely reptilian expression, cold and unfathomable.

"Don't ask stupid questions. You found their bodies" She said simply.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that. But what does that mean? Could you have changed it? No? So what then? You want me to forgive you. It's nonsense, keep your apology."

Quistis hung her head, she felt foolish, naive.

A flash of light burst from the woman, passing slowly down her arm and into Fujin. The transition was brief, lasting barely a second. The two women staggered backwards and Yuriko collapsed to her knees.

"Good girl, you did it." She grunted, still dazed. "Ugh... You forget how much they change you..."

Fujin's head swam, a vague feeling of familiarity spreading through her like warm water flowing down the back of her neck. She couldn't help but smile; she could feel Pandemona's presence along with a few others.

"ERROR." She frowned curiously. She hadn't meant to remove all of them.

"Nah, keep them, they only got me in trouble. I was honestly trying to figure out how to be rid of them. Besides, this way I can be sure you guys can't find me again."

"Yuriko..." Quistis frowned.

"Save it..." She countered, holding up a hand.

Fujin bowed graciously, only to be waved aside as the elder Seed gestured to several burlap bags stuffed with potatoes.

"You want to thank me? You can put those in the truck."

Nodding, Fujin did as she was told. Quistis smiled sombrely at her as she passed before regarding their host.

"You could come back you know."

"I could." The woman huffed, handing her a bag of onions. "Take those too..." She added absently. Hefting the bag in her arms Quistis regarded her thoughtfully.

"I think you should at least consider it."

"Hell no...There are too many things I don't want to remember."

Quistis grew silent, she understood all too well.

Yuriko continued, a wistful look upon her face. "You know, the guardians are strange. It's like they know what memories to block sometimes. I guess perhaps, in their own way they're trying to help. Anyway, thanks but no thanks, I can't go back. You know what they say about living in the past."

"I suppose..." Quistis mumbled quietly. Not wishing to press the issue, she began making her way to the front door as Yuriko continued stacking bags of vegetables. Fujin met her in the doorway.

"Well, how do you feel?" Quistis asked quietly, lost in thought.

"DIFFERENT."

"That's to be expected."

"QUISTIS?" Fujin asked, her features softening.

"Hmm?"

"ISN'T RIGHT."

"What's not?"

"THIS." She nodded, gesturing inside. "RETURNING GUARDIANS."

"What, why?"

"HEARTLESS."

"She said she was going to get rid of them anyway."

"REALLY BELIEVE?"

"I do, I can tell she was serious... but you're right, something is wrong. She's hurting, bad. She needs to be around people, someone who'll listen."

"PLAN?"

"I'm hoping she'll come back with us, at least for a while. I'm sure she'll feel better knowing there are people out there who really care for her."

"DIFFICULT."

"Yes, I think she blames herself for the death of her squad... I... I know what that's like. It eats at you. Hopefully I can help."

Fujin nodded knowingly. She was about to speak her mind when the deafening sound of a gunshot startled them both.

To Be Continued


	9. White Dragoon

_All characters From Final Fantasy VIII_

_Belong to Square Ennix_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

By Chendzeea' Li

Chapter 09

White Dragoon

Quistis froze, she knew what happened the moment she heard the gunshot. Staggering slightly, she dropped the bag she'd been holding. Reacting quickly, Fujin yanked her bodily out the door to find cover.

"HURT?" She asked, giving Quistis a quick look over.

"No..." She responded quietly with a strange calmness.

"ATTACK?" Fujin wondered, sorely wishing she'd brought her chakram.

Quistis shook her head. Taking a breath she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. Tense for battle, Fujin regarded her warily then stole a quick glance inside. Nothing could be seen moving in the limited view of the kitchen.

Closing her eyes, Quistis banged her head back against the wall softly. She hated herself, how could she have been so careless, everything had fallen apart.

"Yuriko?" She called softly. There was no reply, not she'd expected one. Another thud against the wall, clenching her eyes, she cursed sharply under her breath. Fujin frowned, concern evident on her tightened features.

"TREPE?"

"Damn it..." Quistis growled then stepped into the house.

"BARRIER!" Fujin hissed, grabbing her arm.

Quistis shook her loose and made her way to the kitchen heedless of the warning.

Trepidation grew in her heart as she knew what she'd find. Fujin joined her, ready for anything. Entering the kitchen they found the back door ajar. Quistis paused, this wasn't what she'd expected. Frowning, she quickly made her way out into the backyard.

Fujin tensed, she didn't like this, the whole scenario was shifty from the get go. Being reunited with her Guardian overjoyed her but having met Yuriko had her second guessing herself. It was wrong to come here digging up a past the woman had clearly taken pains to bury.

Quistis harbored similar thoughts. It was her idea that brought them to such a miserable position. She hated herself, once again she'd failed.

They found Yuriko standing in the rear door of the kitchen. She stood silent, staring into the backyard as chickens fluttered wildly about. Startled by the gunfire, they clucked and ruffled in disapproval before finally settling down.

"Yuriko?" Quistis asked cautiously, breathing a audible sigh of relief upon seeing her.

Noticing the firearm in the woman's hand, Fujin put a cautious hand on the instructors shoulder.

"I hate guns." Yuriko growled.

Her guests remained silent, watching. Looking down at the weapon, she held it up thoughtfully.

"I used to think it was a cowards weapon." She laughed bitterly. "That's what I always said anyway. Truth be told I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. Besides, what's a coward anyway?"

No one replied. Perturbed, Yuriko crossed her arms. "That was a question..."

"Oh..." Quistis stammered, then looked thoughtfully a moment. "Well... the text book definition is; a person who lacks the courage to do or to endure a dangerous or unpleasant thing."

The older woman laughed. "True, true, you were always so technical. Disgrace, that's the real point of it. Not survival, one could say cowardice is merely a strong desire to live. Animals have no such concept of disgrace, they do what they need to do to survive."

"We're not animals though..."

"Aren't we...?" Yuriko frowned, narrowing her eyes. Looking thoughtfully a moment, she softened. "No, you're right, we're worse."

"JADED." Fujin mumbled.

"Perhaps a bit, but not as much as you think. You misunderstand me. I was going to say, that we're also so much more, that's why we invent words such as honor and cowardice."

"What happened..." Quistis pressed gently, sensing the woman wanted to get something off her chest.

Snorting faintly the former SeeD cleared the chamber of her gun. Removing the clip, she then tossed it casually on the counter. Turning to face them, she removed her hat and fanned herself idly.

"The thing was large, larger than any of us imagined, and so very old. You could tell by it's eyes that it was even older than it looked. I think it wanted to die, that's why it'd been terrorizing the town, it wanted someone to come. It wanted to go out in a blaze of glory."

"I charged it, hoping to keep it in melee to minimize any magic and ranged attacks. It was wild, reckless, like a rabid animal. Finally we hurt it, badly. We were winning, then it killed Alistair, ripped him open. That's when things started to fall apart. It gave me an opening though, I got him, right in the heart, he was done, but he didn't go down."

Shaking her head slowly, the woman looked disgusted at the memory. "That thing tore into me, I was amazed it didn't kill me right then and there, I went down like a ton of bricks. Still, we had him..."

"SUICIDE FLARE...?" Fujin responded darkly.

"No actually, not yet."

"The others panicked when I went down. They ran, I screamed, told them to finish it off. I mean, the thing was dead on it's feet and I knew what was coming."

"They left me there bleeding out. The damn thing chased them down. It was already on fire by then, I could see it happening as it vanished up the tunnel."

She shook her head and huffed. Putting her hat back on, she shoved her hands in pockets and shrugged. "Well, the fire cauterized some of my wounds, and the pain, well, it gave me the burst I needed to get off a spell. Healed what I could, while the rest I had to live with."

Quistis was nearly in tears. The sight of her caused the woman to groan.

"Oh save it... Anyway, everyone else... well, I'm sure you found them."

"We did."

"It's my fault, I lead them there... They trusted me to get them out in one piece."

Shutting the door, she resumed gathering up her things.

"Honestly, I'd forgotten what exactly happened until recently. As I said, Guardian's are kinda funny like that. Here lately though, bits were returning, I should have known something was going on. I think they sensed you were coming."

"I didn't mean for us to dredge up all of this."

"Sure you did. You just didn't know what exactly you were digging up. That's what happens when you go grave robbing."

Quistis frowned, not liking the analogy.

"I'm joking. Anyway, I think perhaps this will be a good thing..."

"IF NOT?" Fujin countered.

"I guess I'll find out... You two ready to go?"

"Yuriko..." Quistis pleaded. "Come back with us, you've family back in Balamb."

"My family died in that cave. I enjoyed my time at Balamb Trepe, but I've moved on. I don't need any more demons, I can't handle it. You have what you came for, it's time for you to go."

"But..."

Fujin took her gently by the arm.

"TRUCK." She said, gesturing outside. Yuriko looked thankful for the intervention.

The journey back to town was quiet and uneventful. Choosing to avoid anymore arguments, it was Quistis who sat in the back this time. As made their way up Cedars Hill's main street Fujin spoke up.

"YURIKO?"

"Yes?"

"THANK YOU."

"Don't worry about it, like I said, I've been trying to decide how to be rid of them. I want to live a normal life, and I can't do it with those things nesting in my head."

"UNDERSTOOD..."

"Fujin?"

"YES YURIKO?"

"Live, you're more than a blunt instrument."

She had no response to that, folding her arms, she simply settled in her seat. Yuriko smiled, it was a quaint thing, devoid of her usual cynicism.

"I don't know what happened, but Trepe, she's hurting I can tell. She can't keep doing this, neither can you. You're young, you guys need to learn to be normal, at least for a little while. Don't think that just because you were raised by that system that you don't have a choice. You need to get out, see the world on your own terms. Then decide if this is something you want to do.

Pulling into the lot next to Quistis' car, she parked before continuing.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to make the world a better place Fujin, but do it because you want to, not out of some sense of duty or obligation." Leaning across her, she opened the door then grunted. "Get out."

Fujin regarded her somberly. "BE SAFE, YURIKO."

"You too."

With nothing else to say, Fujin quietly exited. Wishing to avoid any awkward farewells, Yuriko was already pulling away as Quistis' feet hit the pavement.

The young instructor frowned.

"Damn it..."

"TREPE." Fujin said sternly, moving in front of her. "LET GO."

"I... I hate that she's alone, she needs help."

"NEGATIVE."

"But..."

"CAN'T FIX EVERYTHING."

Removing her glasses, Quistis rubbed her temples and sighed. "Fine..."

"RESOLUTION, OKAY2"

"Yeah..."

Fujin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Quistis smiled warmly at the gesture.

"I guess you're right... You hungry?"

"WAFFLES."

"In the middle of the afternoon?"

"ALWAYS TIME."

"I suppose... ."

Scanning the store fronts, Fujin's gaze narrowed upon spotting her target.

"THERE." She pointed, motioning to a small diner not far up the street.

As they walked, Fujin's demeanor was strangely subdued.

"TREPE." She muttered almost absently.

"Fujin, I think we've been through enough now that you can call me Quistis."

"LISTEN..."

"Fine... what is it?"

"ALL OF THIS." She gestured broadly.

"What about it?"

"UNNECESSARY."

"Don't start, I told you, not to worry about it."

"I..."

"Stop, it's fine, honestly. Lets just eat shall we."

Ellen's diner was a quaint if slightly ratty place, with faded wallpaper, and age worn tile floors. Fujin politely held the door as Quistis approached, a gesture that did not go unnoticed.

"Why thank you." She responded, smiling playfully at her. Souring, Fujin followed quietly as they took in their surroundings. The place was mostly dead, save for a frighteningly hairy old man, drinking coffee at the counter, and a young boy savagely assaulting his foes in a rickety arcade machine.

A waitress approached, in her simply tacky stripped uniform. She wore far too much eyeshadow and was chewing gum to mask the smell of cigarettes on her breath.

"How can I help you girls?" The woman asked, her accent thickly rural.

"Well, we were hoping for some waffles actually."

"Little late in the day for breakfast ain't it?" The woman chuckled, motioning them to follow.

"See, I told you." Quistis whispered to Fujin who seemed wholly uncomfortable in the place. Making their way to a booth, the woman bid them to take a seat.

"You two know what you want to drink?"

"Sweet tea." Quistis responded politely, picking up a menu.

"WATER..." Fujin mumbled, looking about absently.

"Righto." The woman nodded then hurried off.

It took only a moment before she returned with their drinks. After carefully placing them on the table she withdrew a small pad and pen.

"So, whatcha need?"

Setting the menu aside, Quistis looked up at the woman.

"She'll have the very berry waffle special, and I guess some... Deling Toast." She began, giving Fujin a thoughtful glance. "Oh and a fruit cup." She added.

"Okay, anything else?" The waitress asked, jotting everything down, then regarded Fujin

"Anything else?"

Slightly taken aback, blushing faintly, Fujin politely shook her head.

"Alright then, what about you?" The woman asked, returning her attention to Quistis.

"Oh I'll have the same thing, though I'd like to add couple of blue berry muffins to go. "

"Gotcha, allrighty then, I'll be back with your order in a few minutes. Give a yell if you need anything."

Departing, the waitress quickly vanished into the kitchen. Fujin watched her go. Returning her gaze to her companion, she tilted her head curiously.

"What?" Quistis asked, glancing up at her, a strangely quaint look upon her face.

Shrugging, Fujin folded her hands across her lap and waited patiently. A strange silence fell between them, though Quistis seemed cheerfully oblivious to the sensation. Feeling suddenly self conscious, Fujin snatched up a local ad depicting poorly drawn children playing festival games.

Her attempt to feign casual interest failed horribly. Arching a brow, Quistis watched her a moment before commenting.

"Seems like a local arts and crafts show. You thinking of staying for it?" She teased faintly.

"MIGHT..." Fujin countered.

"I see... perhaps we should stay for a few days then. It'd be nice to get away for a while. I can call someone to come pick us up later.

"UNNECESSARY."

"I notice you taking photos."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Anything interesting?"

"TO ME." She groused, slightly insulted.

"Don't be like that, you know what I mean."

"SOME."

"You'll have to show me sometime, I'd love to see them."

Fujin shifted in her seat. Her photography was personal, not something she really liked to talk about, much less share.

"You're so tense, relax." Quistis sighed, sipping her tea.

Fujin reached for her water then scowled at the slice of lemon sticking out of her glass. Glowering, she fished it out and tossed it away in disgust.

Quistis giggled. "Don't like lemon I take it?"

"NOT IN WATER."

"So angry."

"NOT."

"Moody then. You remind me of Squall."

"AGAIN? NOT."

"See."

"UGH."

Winking, Quistis set her glass down and stretched her arms lazily overhead.

A buzz against her hip startled her, bringing out a small yelp. Fujin eyed her suspiciously.

"Someone sent me a message." She mumbled, withdrawing her cellphone.

The devices were new and wireless technology was running rampant with the removal of the interference caused by Adel's containment chamber. Flipping the device open, she scanned it briefly then frowned. Noting her expression, Fujin stiffened in her seat.

"PROBLEM?"

"Xu..."

Fujin made a face as Quistis explained further.

"I think the Mayor contacted Balamb."

"UNFORTUNATE."

"Yeah, really."

"TROUBLE..."

"It's fine, I'll deal with it."

"QUISTIS..."

"It's fine, really. I expected some fall out." She responded dully. Shrugging she settled into her chair and offered a thin smile

"She should be happy, we found Yuriko, and retrieved the missing guardians."

Fujin frowned.

"I know what you're thinking. I won't let them take him from you."

"WHO?" Fujin blinked, confused.

"Pandemona."

"FEMALE."

"What?"

"PANDA, FEMALE."

"Panda?" Quistis grinning.

Blushing Fujin took another drink. Not wishing to pester her, Quistis didn't pursue it.

"I've seen... um, her, before. How could you even tell?"

"TOLD ME."

"What, really? I didn't even know it... she... could talk?"

"ASK?"

"Not really..."

"WHY?"

"It just never came up."

Fujin snorted.

"What?"

"CERBERUS."

"Oh that's different, he never shuts up."

"SURPRISED THEN?"

"About what?"

"GUARDIAN, DIFFICULTY."

"I shouldn't be, we just assumed that... you know, being as alien as she is..."

"APPEARANCE, DECEIVING."

"So I'm learning." Quistis smirked.

"Okay then." The waitress interrupted, returning with a large tray heaped with plates. Sorting through the order, she laid the plates atop the table and smiled.

"There we go."

"Oh wow." Quistis breathed.

Intimidated, Fujin's gaze widened in shock.

"LARGE PORTIONS." .

The waitress chuckled merrily. "You girls give a yell if you need anything else."

"Thanks." Quistis nodded as Fujin set about eating in a decidedly dainty manner.

The meal passed quietly with neither speaking. Though she attempted to hide it, Quistis was more than a little unsettled about Xu's message. It was short, to the point.

"Return now" It said simply.

She found herself growing angry the more she thought about it. She was being treated like scolded child. Part of her wanted to rebel, to run away and not return until she felt like it. The notion caused her to smile.

"GOOD?" Fujin asked, noting her expression.

"Hmm, yeah, it's okay."

"GRIN?"

"Just thinking." She explained, then looked up thoughtfully. "Have you thought anymore about SeeD?"

"CONSIDER." Fujin replied absently, wiping her mouth with her napkin. Finished with her meal she waited patiently for Quistis to finish.

Feeling the other woman's gaze upon, the she regarded her with a slightly miffed expression.

"Stop it."

"EXPLAIN?"

"Watching me eat, it's distracting."

"NOT."

"You are too."

"NEGATIVE."

Quistis eyed her suspiciously.

Rolling her gaze, Fujin stood and excused herself from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"LAVATORY."

Quistis giggled. "Only you. It's perfectly okay to say restroom."

Ignoring her, Fujin continued on her way.

Alone, Quistis finally withdrew her phone once more. She toyed with the notion of calling Xu, perhaps she could save some hassle by reporting in. Hitting the quick dial, she was surprised when Xu answered almost immediately.

"Trepe what the hell?" She blurted.

Caught of guard, Quistis winced. "Xu." She said disarmingly.

"You're lucky Cid wasn't able to take the call. What the hell are you doing out there? Tell me you didn't let Cerberus run amok. Because that's what it sounds like."

"It's not like that...he was a bit overzealous."

"I'll have your license... so help me... What do you mean overzealous?"

"Look, Xu, I'm not going to debate this with you. You know how I feel about Guardian's I'd never have taken him if I suspected he'd ever hurt someone. He just startled the locals. You know how people can be."

"With good reason, and we don't need you adding fuel to the fire."

"Xu Xian!"

"Don't take that tone with me I'm not one of your students. Now listen. I trust that you're responsible when it comes to Guardians, I'm not going to argue that. However, it doesn't explain why you summoned him to begin with. Were you attacked? Wait a minute..." She paused. "Why the hell do you even have him? He's been assigned to Rinoa."

"I borrowed him."

"Obviously, but why? You're not on the mission roster? This had better not be one of Edea's secret outings. I'm sick of being left in the dark about these things."

"Secret outing?" Quistis mouthed. "Look, Xu, it's nothing like that. I was following a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"I found Yuriko."

"Yuriko, who the hell is Yuri... wait...what?!"

"I talked to her."

"Ah, so she is alive."

"Are you bringing her in?"

"Bringing her in? She's not a criminal Xu."

"That depends... There are a lot of questions to be asked, not to mention the fact that she ran off of several powerful Guardians."

"She's done, she just wants to be left alone."

"Fair enough, did you question her?"

"Yes, she told me everything, it matches what we found."

"And the Guardians."

"She turned them over."

"Oh... well that's good."

"See, nothing to worry about."

"You're not getting off that easy Trepe, the fact remains that you ran off alone into a potentially dangerous situation. That's against protocol, never mind the fact that you didn't tell anyone what you were doing or where you were going."

"I don't have to report my comings and goings Xu, I'm a grown woman."

"You do when you're representing Balamb!"

"I wasn't representing anyone."

"Really, then how did the Mayor know to call here and why were you using Guardians without clearance then?"

"First off, I wasn't alone, Fujin is with me."

"Fu...Fujin!?"

"That doesn't count, she's not SeeD, as a matter of fact, she's damn near a criminal."

"You don't believe that and I know it, besides she's as capable as any of us."

"I have no doubt, but she counts as a civilian either way."

"Wait a minute, now it clicks."

"Pardon?"

"What are doing..."

"I told you, I found Yuriko."

"Yes, but why did you even seek her out."

"I..."

"You see, I noticed you cleaning up the Guardian database. Gathering information on where they all were."

Quistis blanched, Xu was sharp, very sharp.

"I take it by your silence that I'm on the right path. Tell Fujin she's going to have to turn over the Guardian."

"That's not going to happen. Xu, it's hers, we took it from her to begin with."

"I understand, if she wants to keep it, tell her to reapply for SeeD."

"What if she doesn't want to? We attack her, strip it from her again?"

"Quistis, don't be difficult."

"That's not right and you know it? What about other people who've bonded peacefully with Guardian's, we steal those too?"

"You know the policy, why do you think we're here?"

"I know the reasons, trust me, I'm all for it, but there are exceptions."

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, get back here and we'll discuss this with Cid and Squall if you want to make a issue out of it."

"Fine then!" She countered with a scowl, snapping the phone closed.

"APOLOGY." Fujin said firmly, announcing her presence, a troubled look shadowing her face.

"Would you stop it." Quistis groaned. "I told you, it's fine. We ready?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Rubbing her face briskly, Quistis looked wearily at her.

"Lets run away, the two of us." She joked. "It'll be fun, we'll get into trouble, meet some guys, it'll be an adventure."

Fujin stood silent, unreadable.

"Yeah it's stupid idea, I think we'd kill each other."

"POSSIBLE."

"You don't have to agree so quickly." Quistis huffed, rising from her seat and making her way to checkout counter.

"PAYING." Fujin grunted, all but shoving her aside.

The lady at the counter chuckled to herself as Quistis looked more than a little surprised. With a shrug she relented. Leaning back against the wall she gestured freely.

"By all means."

Satisfied, Fujin handed over her bankcard. A brief swipe and a recipe later, the two were walking briskly the car.

The journey back to Balamb was quiet, Fujin spent the majority of the time in meditation, no doubt having a inner dialogue with her long lost companion.

For once Quistis was thankful for silence. Though things went pretty much as expected, if not better, she was disappointed at numerous mistakes made along the way. Amateur mistakes, risky mistakes. She kept replaying the day's encounters in her head.

Worst of all, she had sneaky suspicion that Xu was keeping tabs on her and this fiasco all but confirmed it. The two were best friends once, but it seemed their relationship was now destined to remain abrasive if not downright hostile. She regretted that. Glancing at Fujin she found herself oddly jealous.

"I wish I had your control." She said absently, not really expecting a response.

She wasn't disappointed, wherever Fujin was mentally, it wasn't here. She began to wonder if she was actually asleep.

Sighing, she returned her attention to the road.

Xu stared dully at the display before her. The list of Guardian's Yuriko had in her possession was potent and numerous. The woman had a knack for handling powerful guardians and in numbers beyond the what was considered advisable. Quistis had done well in tracking her down, even if it was for dubious reasons.

A scowl crossed her face. The situation could have been resolved easily if she'd been involved. Perhaps she could have even talked Yuriko into returning. One of the first recruited by Edea into the White SeeD's, The woman was a powerful asset with more combat experience than anyone in Balamb. It was a waste, she could only image what Quistis had said to her.

"Damn it Trepe..." She grumbled, angrily thumping over her pen holder. Part of her wanted to fly out and talk to Yuriko herself, but thought better of it. She had to face the facts, if Quistis couldn't talk her into returning no one could. The woman had a way with people, it was her strength.

Her thoughts went to Fujin, a true and troubling enigma. Quistis' new pet project. She wasn't sure what the instructor was up to in that regards. Truth be told she had no real aversion to Fujin regaining her guardian. It was the breaking of protocol that was the issue. Though thoroughly professional in many ways, Quistis had a tendency towards bending the rules to suit her needs.

It was a trait that was becoming tiresome and one that could be potentially dangerous. Regardless of her appreciation of Quistis' skills and ability, an example had to be made. Undecided on a proper plan of action she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused once more on her paperwork.

To Be Continued


	10. Elements

_All characters From Final Fantasy VIII_

_Belong to Square Ennix_

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_-Frozen-_

_Remastered Edition_

By Chendzeea' Li

Chapter 10

Elements

_Fujin was falling, the wind howling in her ears. Her thoughts ran like tar as white hot pain burned her vision. There was a taste in her mouth, thick, metallic. She tried to scream but there was no sound, only the horrible sensation of grinding bone._

_Something hits her and she feels her body break, then just as suddenly she is flying. The sensation is oddly exhilarating even as she feels herself being bombarded. T__here is fluid in her lungs, choking her._

_Delirious, she remembers how much she liked to swim. Though she had to be careful, especially during the summer when the sun was at it's worst. She remembered how her mother would watch over her, she missed her._

_She could hear screaming, shrill and horrible, breaking her out of brief respite. Blood warmed her face, blinding her, filling her mouth. She wanted to run and hide but she didn't know where to go. Why didn't they help her she wondered, they promised to always be there. She was falling, alone, always alone... _

_She felt a presence, was it her mother? _

_"Who are you? I want to go home, I don't like it here, help me... please..."_

_It was quiet now, the pain forgotten as a gentle winds carried her aloft. There was a storm coming, she could feel it's power, it's energy. Closing her eyes she was no longer afraid._

_"I can't see... who are you?"_

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing?" Quistis asked, shielding her eyes against the glare of the afternoon sun. Arms outstretched and standing atop a hay-bail Fujin was less than thrilled about being snapped out of her mediation.

"QUIET." She barked, trying to regain her focus.

"You look like a scarecrow...Why do I have the feeling that I'm about to laugh at you? Honestly, what in heavens name are you doing?"

"CONCENTRATION!"

"Fine, fine, by all means continue."

Checking her watch, Quistis leaned back against the car with a silent groan. Ever since Fujin awoke from her little trance she'd been strangely excited. Insisting that they pull over for an experiment she all but jumped out of the car and found her way to her present position. That was nearly thirty minutes ago. Patience was one of Quistis' virtues but this bout of weirdness, as amusing as it was, sorely tested her limits.

Fujin ignored her. She was out of practice, she'd lost a lot in the time she'd been separated from Pandemona. At one time they were capable of doing amazing things, a perk of a strong and stable bond. It was one of the reasons refused other guardians, they were a distraction.

Even now, the new ones jostled about her mind, trying to find a comfortable place, their wandering caused her to remember things, trivial moments, odd encounters from childhood, or what she'd eaten for lunch three years ago. Straining to block the flood out of her mind she tried to focus solely on her old friend.

"You know..." Quistis finally suggested. "It'll be much easier to do whatever it is you're attempting if you give it a day or so."

"NONSENSE."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just the resident Guardian expert, what do I know?"

Opening her eye Fujin lowered her arms in defeat.

"Trust me." Quistis smiled. "You'll never be able to concentrate until they settle down. All you're doing now is keeping them stirred up and interested in whatever it is you're thinking about."

"TOO MANY."

"Probably, Yuriko had five I believe."

"AT LEAST."

"You've always used just the one. Come here, let me take a couple off your hands at least until you get settled."

Moving to join her, Fujin offered her hand. Grasping her wrist and forearm, Quistis closed her eyes. Focusing she searched for any odd sensations that gave away a guardian's presence. A feeling of Déjà vu, or of being watched, there were a variety of clues, most of which were easily overlooked by the untrained.

In this case it was curious sensation of anxiety for no direct reason. Probing the feeling she could feel the ghostly thoughts tickling the back of her mind. Physical contact made the process easier, allowing her more detail in the examination.

"Okay, two of them are acting up, Panda and the others should be fine." She mumbled, focusing on the two ornery guardians.

Enforcing her will she drew the two guardian's close, enticing them with her thoughts until finally pulling them into her mind. The were angry, resentful at being jostled about so much in one day. Reeling slightly, Quistis held her head.

"I've removed the two named Geryon, and Fenris. The other two, Druga and Vega seem to like you, so we'll see how that works out." Stepping back to regard her she smiled in approval. "Xu is going to have a fit."

With a wry smirk Fujin taunted her. "YOUR FAULT."

"Yeah I know. Come on, if we hurry we can get back before it gets dark."

Climbing back in the car, Quistis noticed a frenzied chatter on the radio. She was only mildly paying attention as they pulled onto the main road.

"Wait, what did they just say?" She blurted, finally catching something of interest. Fujin look perplexed, lost as she was in adjusting to her new guardians. Turning the volume up Quistis features darkened as the story unfolded from the radio in broken bits.

"with a large fire as Cedars Hill came under attack from a unidentified threat. Eye witnesses at the scene claim several giants appeared out of the forests..."

"GIANT?" Fujin mumbled, wracking her brain for an explanation.

"Damn it... They were waiting." Quistis cursed, turning the car around with a screech.

The sun was setting as they returned to the outskirts of Cedars Hill. A white haze of smoke was the first sign that something was wrong followed quickly by the smell of burning meat. Clearing the woods the town came into view in all it's tranquil glory.

Crowds of people stood gathered amongst a throng of vehicles parked haphazardly in the ruined fields. People ran about in a frenzy, tending the wounded and trying to gather information while the sound of destruction echoed in the distance.

"GOODNESS..." Fujin gawked, jumping out of the car. Quistis joined her and nearly staggered in shock.

"This is my fault..."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin responded, urging her forward. "ASSIST."

With a silent nod, Quistis followed her as they made their way through the crowd in hopes of finding someone in charge. Children were crying, and adults were in a fearful rage.

"THERE." Fujin pointed, a man was giving orders to an armed mob of volunteers. Quistis quickly made her way into their midst.

"Who's in charge?"

A tall, severe looking man with dark skin and long gray dreadlocks looked at her. He was robust, with the bearing of a soldier.

"Who are you?" He asked, not liking her tone.

"She's the woman from earlier, tore through the street with some kind of monster." Someone pointed out.

"BAD." Fujin grumbled. Quistis ignored the comment and put on her game face.

"My name is Quistis Trepe, I'm a SeeD with Balamb Garden, I'm here to help."

The man looked her over with clear disdain.

"SeeD? We don't need your help. You kids go about pretending you're soldiers, stirring stuff up, fanning the flames with your mercenary ways. None of you know what a real war is like."

Getting in her face he jabbed a wrist sized finger into her chest. Deciding to face him down she remained firm as he continued his tirade.

"You fly around in your little space ship, summoning monsters and playing dress up in you're fancy uniforms. Meanwhile it's the common folk who suffer from the mess you make. How many people died during that last war?"

Simply choosing to answer his question, Quistis responded dully.

"In total? Roughly fifty thousand. Most of those occurring from the Lunar Cry in Esthar, and during the missile strike on Trabia. I was there on both occasions." She wanted to point out how many died during Vinzer Deling's rule but decided against it.

The man remained unimpressed but his anger seemed to subside. Quistis looked passed him to the strained faces of the town folk.

"Sir if you'd allow it, I'd like to help, I'm specially trained and equipped to deal with threats like this."

"We've weapons and man power, we can handle it."

"Of that I've no doubt. At least for the time being anyway. I've reason to believe what you're dealing with is what we call Guardian Force, or more simply a powerful Spirit. They normally can't manifest to this degree on their own, someone may be controlling it."

"I know what they are, no one here is insane enough to bond with one, or whatever it is your cult calls it."

"CULT?" Fujin mumbled.

"I know, that's a new one." Quistis responded with a look of surprise before resuming her conversation.

"As I was saying. If you know what it is, then you also know that unless you bind the Guardian or know how to banish it, it will only return again no matter how many times you destroy it."

The man folded his arms and glowered.

"Okay Balamb, what's the plan?"

"Thank you. Now I assume you were here when this began."

"It ate our cows!" A woman yelled.

The big man rubbed his jaw and looked over his shoulder at the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Quistis wondered aloud. "Unsure if she heard the woman right.

"And the chocobos, feathers and all." An older man shouted.

The man in front of her spoke.

"It all started about an hour and half ago..." He began before being interrupted.

"Excuse me, what is your name Sir?" Quistis asked politely, preferring to know who she was talking to.

"Garath. Retired marine, seventeen years."

"A pleasure, Garath, kindly continue."

"It came out of the woods. Began attacking livestock. It ate anything it could catch and ran the rest off the cliffs into the ocean."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Several but nothing life threatening. It tore ass across town, stepping on buildings along the way. Didn't seem interested in people, though most had enough sense to stay clear."

"Where is the mayor?"

"Jedah was arguing with Yuriko last time I saw him. She's one of yours I take it? That explains a lot."

"Do you know the Guardian's present location?" Quistis dodged.

"It made it's way through the town about twenty minutes ago. Ate a grocery store along the way."

"ABSURD." Fujin blurted.

"You haven't seen it, it's huge, I saw it eating cows by the mouthful."

The statement would have been comical under different circumstances.

"PLAN?" Fujin asked looking to Quistis.

The answer was obvious, reaching into her pocket Quistis withdrew her phone. Again, Xu answered immediately.

"Where are you?"

"Cedars Hill."

"I thought I told..."

"Shut up, we need back up, the town is under attack."

"What did you do!?"

"I'm fairly certain it's another aberrant. Yuriko must have been keeping it at bay without knowing it."

"Think you can keep it busy till we get there?"

"We've only just returned, I still don't know what... Oh my heavens..." She mouthed in shock. Dropping the phone she stood dumbfounded as a gigantic humanoid materialized through the smoke and shadows.

"BAD! VERY BAD!" Fujin blurted. The thing was titanic, standing easily over a hundred feet in height. Bald with ash gray skin and sharp angular features the thing had smoldering eyes that burned with a green fire. In one hand it held a titanic spear, upon which several skewered and burning horses thrashed and screamed.

Turning, it seemed to look right at them then roared. The sound was deafening, and struck like a punch to the chest that sent townspeople toppling to the ground. Fortified by their Guardian's Quistis and Fujin simply looked at each other.

"It can sense us." Quistis noted as it eagerly began approaching.

"THINK!?" Fujin yelled.

"We need weapons, I've a couple in the car..." Quistis babbled, pulling Fujin along as they ran. People scattered wildly in all directions as the massive guardian crossed the fields towards the duo. Though slow, it's long legged strides allowed it to steadily gain ground.

Reaching the car, Quistis all but flung herself into the backseat as she began digging through her supply case.

"HURRY." Fujin snapped.

"I know."

"NOW." Fujin reiterated. The very ground was shaking violently with each step as the Guardian approached.

Returning to Fujin's side, Quistis offered her a spare war whip while readying her own. Holding it limply, Fujin just stared at her with a disbelieving expression.

"JOKING?"

"What?" Quistis growled, cracking her weapon a few times to limber up.

"SERIOUSLY." Fujin screamed, pointing at their foe who seemed to get bigger with every slow methodical step.

Offended, Quistis took a battle stance while scolding Fujin for her foolishness.

"It'll work, I've killed a dragon with it. Trust me it's enchanted. It cuts like a sword in the right hands and with a far better range."

"RIGHT HANDS." Fujin babbled, mockingly flailing the whip about her head in a useless fashion.

"GOING TO DIE."

Abruptly breaking into a run the giant rushed them.

"Oh, here we go..." Quistis blurted. Taking a half step back she raised her hand. Instantly a glowing barrier erupted before the two women, briefly flaring it then dimmed with only the faintest shimmer betraying it's presence.

With a wide swipe of it's arm their foe uprooted trees and obliterated Quistis' car in one blow. Fujin nearly buried herself alive with the force that she threw herself to the ground. Quistis meanwhile flipped casually over the swing and took the opportunity to attack the Guardian's arm with her whip.

Enchanted as it was, the weapon had a far greater reach than it seemed. Glowing serrated segments materialized along the whip's length as it lashed across the thing's forearm. The wound it opened split wide and long, aggravated by arcane fire.

Howling in rage, the monster rose to it's full height and proceeded to do everything in it's power to stomp her into oblivion.

Fujin pulled herself to her feet and looked incredulously at the weapon in her hand. Taking the monster's diversion as an opportunity to test her skill she took a few practice cracks with the whip, wondering if she looked as foolish as she felt. This was clearly not a weapon for the faint of heart. Hissing she shoved the thing in her belt loop and scanned the surroundings for anything else of use.

Quistis meanwhile was fairly proud of herself, darting about wildly she not only managed to avoid being trampled, she earned herself a reprieve by nearly severing the thing's foot. Hobbling away from the tiny woman it leveled it's spear in her direction.

"Oh...that's not good."

A ball of fire erupted from the tip of the weapon. Holding her arm before her face Quistis winced as the flame hit the arcane barrier then reflected back upon the creature and exploded. Screaming in outrage and pain their foe leaned forward and roared in defiance at her before finding itself choking on a flung hubcap.

"YES!" Fujin shouted in uncharacteristic glee.

Quistis whirled around to see her pointing proudly at what she did.

"Did you just?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"I'm telling everyone I know."

"DUCK."

Quistis did as she was told. The thing was huge but terribly slow, while it was easy enough to dodge it's attack she had to remind herself that to underestimate her foe was inviting disaster.

As if reading her thoughts, her opponent kicked a large tree. Arcing through the air it collided squarely against her arcane barrier. Flung backwards by the blow, Quistis rebounded off the ground and rolled several feet before finding herself sprawled in the mud.

Her barrier shattered, she knew it would be wise to avoid another hit before she could restore it. Fujin meanwhile didn't press her luck. Slinking back into the growing shadows, she pondered her scant options.

Quistis sat up, infuriated she pulled herself to her feet and glared angrily. The fact that the Guardian was still active meant that it had possessed it's host and was in full control. Which made sense, considering the thing's strange inclination for gobbling up livestock. Wiping mud from her face she slung it away and considered her options.

Feeling snarky, Fujin called to her from the shadows. "USE WHIP!"

Quistis shot her a foul look. "Oh you are so very clever..."

Venting her annoyance she raised arms gracefully over head then pointed at her foe.

The air filled with a terrible screech as a radiant mote of multicolored light exploded in the titan's face. It's weapon sent flying, it topped backwards onto the sea of cars it rolled about in pain. Thankfully everyone had long since cleared the area.

Fed up, Quistis prepared to summon a guardian of her own to even the odds. Scanning her surroundings she noted her ally digging around in the ruins of her car. Seeing her pause, Fujin gestured wildly at her.

"ASSAULT, ATTACK, HIT!"

"Fujin I need you to run interference!"

Fujin looked at her, then at the giant.

"WHAT?"

"What are you even doing over there? Get over here and distract it so I can summon some help."

"AFFIRMATIVE

Rushing to her side Fujin held up her arm. Quistis looked dubiously at her, the woman had attached a makeshift blade of twisted metal to her forearm using seat padding and cables.

"Seriously...? You're going to break your bloody arm... Use the whip."

"BE FINE."

"Whatever..."

"SQUALL."

"Oh that's just... Go!" Quistis ordered as she began focusing on her summons.

Eager to assist, Fujin scrambled towards the behemoth as it struggled to it's feet. Pleaded silently with her own guardian she hoped to establish some measure of their former unity. They had always worked best under duress and surely this counted. If anything, Quistis' barrier would allow her time enough to regret her folly and escape.

With that in mind she increased her speed. Taking a series of hoping, long legged leaps she felt Pandamona stir deep within her mind. Each footfall took slightly longer to hit the ground until a burst of air exploded under her feet propelling her through the air.

In her mind's eye she imagined her return to form would be something small and graceful. Instead it was something more akin to a drunkard shot from a cannon. Hurtling through the air she impacted hard against the giant with an unflattering thud. By some measure of skill and luck she saved herself by burrowing her haphazard weapon deep in the thing's side.

The problem now was not being crushed into a pulp. The guardian's ghostly eyes met her gaze in a alien look of bewilderment. Fujin grimaced at it, in all honestly she was more concerned with getting in synch with her guardian again and hadn't planned for the possibility of attaching herself to an enraged building.

Distracted by the tiny woman lodged in it's side, it reached for her. Deciding it best to move, she kicked away and flipped backwards into free fall. Again Pandemona came to her aid, this time with a bit more control as she spiraled through the air.

After so very long, she once again felt as though she could fly. Her elation ended abruptly when she found herself snatched out of the air like a Frisbee. Engulfed in a massive hand very nearly panicked. Stabbing wildly into it's hand she drew a thick gout smokey black blood..

Preparing to toss Fujin to the horizon, the Aberrant Guardian reared it's arm back then found itself enveloped by cerulean coils. Quistis' personal Guardian Force lived up to it's name. Leviathan, was a beautiful terror to behold. Serpentine and graceful, the great spirit easily grappled it's foe.

Entwined the two toppled to the ground and thrashed wildly. Trees, cars, orchards and outhouses, everything in their path was pulverized and scattered across the field. Quistis was sweating, manifesting the Guardian at such power was taxing, but she was confident that it would make short work of their foe.

Her primary concern was Fujin, Leviathan had pinned the arm holding her. She could sense that the barrier spell she'd cast upon her was still in effect which meant she should remain relatively unharmed. However it would not last long under such conditions.

The two Guardians battled ferociously for several long moments with Leviathan muscling them well beyond the town and fields. Even at a full run Quistis couldn't keep up. Abruptly, she felt Fujin's barrier weakening, if the battle didn't end soon the woman would be in serious trouble.

The fight quickly made its way outside of the city proper and two were now tearing up countryside. Breathing hard, Quistis could see them in the distance as Leviathan seemed poised for the kill.

Exhausted from the extended summons and marathon run she finally dropped to one knee. She couldn't keep this up much longer, she'd boosted Leviathan as much as she dared. Wiping her nose, she noticed blood, a definite sign to stop. Growing faint, she could see Leviathan was becoming increasingly aggressive. Then she noticed why.

The sounds of crashing waves had caught Quistis attention. Startled, she realized Leviathan's intention. A spirit of the oceans, it instinctively brought the fight to the water and meant to drag it's foe off the cliff. It's foe realized this as well and with one final burst of strength struggled to rise.

It was for naught, off balance and weakened the Aberrant Guardian collapsed under Leviathan's coils with grotesque crunch. Then it was over and in a startling instant, the two toppled over the cliff into the churning waters below.

Hauling herself to her feet Quistis dismissed her guardian. She felt Fujin's arcane protection flicker and die. Nauseous from her exertion she staggered her way to the cliff's edge. The battle over, both guardian's had dissipated. The sun was nearly set turning the water below into an impenetrable dark mass.

"Fujin!" She called, hoping to catch any sign of the woman. While worried, she wasn't too concerned, Fujin was strong and resourceful. That faith faltered as the seconds turned into minutes. Growing panicked she paced the cliff face looking for a path down and by the time the first of the townsfolk came to investigate it was all she could do to keep her composure.

A young woman rushed to her side. "Ma'am! Are you okay?"

"I need to find a way down, my friend, she went over the edge!"

Peering over the woman looked back to Quistis in dismay.

"That's a three hundred foot drop onto the rocks..."

"I bloody well know what it is!"

Grim faced, the woman motioned her to follow. The trail was a winding one that eventually found the two stumbling around the sharp rocks and crashing waves. A well places series of fire spells illuminated the search which was joined by a growing number of volunteers.

"Quistis? Quistis Trepe. A man called out awkwardly. Turning, Quistis recognized him as the man scolded them earlier in the day. His startled expression upon seeing her face gave some measure of her appearance. Ignoring it, she regarded him with stern frown.

"Jedah right?"

"Yuriko wants to see you, she's at the clinic."

"She's alive then, good. Tell her I'm busy."

"She says it's urgent."

"So is this, she can wait."

"It's about the Monster, she said she found it's focus."

"Then tell her to capture it. I'll be along shortly to take it off her hands."

"She said it can't wait and that I should have my men carry you if need be."

Quistis was growing angry as she tried to block out the fact that Fujin may have very likely fallen to her death and been washed out to sea. She was within moments of snapping at the man when her rational self took control. She was a professional, she had to maintain, had to stay in control, she could tear herself up later.

Scanning over the small group of volunteers she addressed the Mayor with a respectful nod. "Very well, kindly have your people continue searching. Come find me the instant you find her."

"Sure thing." He responded then grabbed her arm. Leaning towards her his expression turned foul. "This started when you arrived, if I find out that you had anything to do with this."

Shaking free Quistis stood straight and addressed him.

"Sir, lets get this out the way now shall we. That aberrant almost certainly attacked because Yuriko was the only person keeping it at bay. Regretfully, she nor myself had any notion that it was out there. Unfortunately, my business here today rendered her less capable of defeating it. Which it realized. As such, I must admit that I am indeed partially responsible for this."

Jedah scowled, but before he could verbally assault her she silenced him with an observation.

"Do keep in mind. That without Yuriko's presence there is a strong likelihood that your village would've been attacked earlier. Pardon me if this sounds arrogant, but I highly doubt any of you have the skills needed to stop this from happening again. So, while I regret that this occurred, it is perhaps fortuitous that events happened in the order that they did."

Setting his jaw, the he furrowed his brow. "You're lucky no one was killed."

Quistis darkened and for a moment he though that she might attack him. Stepping close she looked him in the eye.

"That remains to be seen doesn't it. Kindly continue the search." She said firmly before shouldering past him. Making her way to the top of the cliff, she flagged down a local to drive her to the clinic. As they made their way back into town she surveyed the destruction wrought by the battle.

Thankfully only a few buildings were damaged. Namely several silo's, a grocery store and several small shops. Seemingly preoccupied with foodstuffs, the Guardian had taken some pains to avoid harming anyone directly.

The arrival at the clinic found her amazed that no one was killed as several people lingered about chatting and searching for loved ones. Exiting the car she made her way inside, keenly aware of the eyes following her every move.

She found Yuriko resting on a bench in the lobby battered and bruised with her leg in a splint. All things considered she seemed in good spirits.

"There you are, I knew you two would be trouble. Where's your friend."

"Missing..."

That bit of information drained any jocularity out of the older woman. "I'm sorry." She offered respectfully.

"The Mayor said you found it's focus."

Pulling herself to her feet, Yuriko used her lance as a crutch. "They actually, I was able to stop the first one. Tracked it's path to a sinkhole on the edge of the woods not far from here. That big one came out of nowhere... damn thing punted me then went on a rampage."

"You're lucky you weren't killed... This is my fault."

"Bullshit, the locals have had ghost stories about that sink hole for years. Lets just get out there and put em to rest."

"Right, but you can't do anything on that leg." Quistis noted, channeling a spell she placed a warm hand on her shoulder and focused. Yuriko grimaced, healing magics lost their potency with time. Thus older wounds were harder to heal, even if by minutes or hours. Though the break knitted together, she'd be sore for days.

Rubbing her leg Yuriko nodded in approval. "That will do fine, thanks Trepe. Lets go find a ride before those Guardian's have time to recover."

Following quietly, Quistis was content to let the senior SeeD take charge, it allowed her time to refocus. She was worried about Fujin, visions of her broken and bloated body tossed merciless against the shore assaulted her mind. She wanted to cry, to scream in rage at her ineptitude. How could she have failed so completely.

Yuriko having commandeered a car waved her over. Downcast the instructor climbed into the passenger seat, her older companion eying her with concern.

"Don't let it get to you, not now." She chided.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit, you're about to pop. You can't worry about her now. Do that on your own time, there are things to do."

Quistis nodded. Frowning Yuriko backed out of the lot and began the short drive to the outside of town. Once underway she addressed her once more.

"Look, if you're going to do this job, you have to grow thicker skin Trepe. I've seen plenty of people die, but you finish the job."

"Aren't you the one who quit?"

"Don't be a smart-ass. I put in my time, I did what I needed to do. I never let myself falter during a mission. Stop moping and get your head right or get out of the car. Because you can't help anyone like this, not me, and not your friend."

Quistis' face grew tight, she wanted explode. Taking a breath she shot a severe look at the older SeeD. Yuriko glanced dangerously out of the corner of her eye.

"Well?"

Hating herself for her weakness, Quistis sighed heavily and nodded. The woman was right, she had to persevere. Gathering herself she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, you're right..." She sniffed. "So um... what do you know about these two? I'm thinking they're a focus haunting?"

"Very good." Yuriko smirked dryly. "Asking around, some folks told me at the clinic about local ghost story of a couple who went missing exploring caves in the area. Legend claims that they got lost and eventually starved. Weird events became associated with their ghosts. Stolen food, missing pets, animal mutilations. Not a lot, but enough to keep the story going."

"Explains why he was eating everything in sight."

"Yeah, I'm thinking they sensed my Guardians and stopped out of fear of attracting my attention. That's a long time to go without a meal and a lot of stored up trauma."

"They never meant to hurt anyone, they were just hungry." Quistis groaned rubbing her face with her hands. "What should we do?"

"Draw them out of that cave. I'll keep them with me I guess."

"I thought you said you were done with Guardians?"

"Well who watches the watchers?" Yuriko shrugged dismissively. "Look what happened. Like it or not this town needs a protector. As for these two, this is their home as much as it's mine. I figure we can work something out."

Nothing else to say Quistis remained silent, she was tired and wanted to put this behind her. As they rumbled across the uneven countryside they came upon a ruined fence marking circumference of the fair sized sink hole.

Darkness had fallen and lightning flashed in the distance, it would be raining soon. Leaving the headlights on, the two women approached the gaping hole cautiously. A light fog drifted about their feet and fell lazily into the dank and dreary pit.

"You feel that?" Yuriko pointed with her lance.

Quistis nodded, carefully peering into the void. Yuriko looked around and found a old weathered rope tied to a nearby tree. Testing it's strength she began lowering herself down with Quistis dutifully following. It was cold and damn, and the smell of rotting plants and rich soil was over powering.

The bottom of the sink hole was knee deep with cold water. Quistis was unaffected due to the protection afforded to her by Leviathan. Yuriko however soon found herself shivering. With a wave of her hand, Quistis set fire to some nearby roots. Even with magical flame, the damp vegetation was slow to burn. Still it offered enough light to maneuver as she repeated the process the further the progressed into the cavern.

Tracking the unmistakable aura of the Guardians they soon found the spot they were looking for. A small but deep chasm opened before them. The darkness was impenetrable and ominous as a slow methodical breeze issued rhythmically from it's depths.

"This is the place." Quistis said quietly. "They're down there somewhere."

"I have them." Yuriko said quietly outstretching her hand.

For a long moment the woman stood, searching, enticing the lost spirits to her. Quistis watched her quietly, her mind drifting back to Fujin. She had little hope that the woman was alive now. She wondered if perhaps she too would become a Guardian, perhaps haunting the shores as a cold ghostly wind.

Tears came to her eyes, bitter and self loathing. Walking away so as not to be noticed she fought to contain herself. The wild urge to cast herself into the pit came to her mind. It'd be easy, and quick, perhaps things would be better. All she ever did was screw up. Sniffing, she wiped her eyes and scowled. She was better than this. To many people depended on her.

Turning she found Yuriko watching her. Startled she wiped her eyes once more and sniffed. Her attempt at playing it off failed before it started but she tried nonetheless.

"Well, did you bind them?" She asked, her voice quavering.

"Yeah, I got em. It's over."

"You think they'll give you any trouble."

"No, they're happy to be out of the cave."

"So what now?"

"We're done. Your people should be here soon. I imagine you called them."

"I did."

"You'll excuse me if I don't stick around to chat with them."

"I understand."

"Good, lets get out of here."

The Ragnarok stood tall in the ruined fields outside of Cedars Hill. Debris and crushed cars lay strew about like toys as SeeD support staff worked to assist in the clean up process. It had been long night and the first rays of the morning sun had began clawing at the horizon.

Xu stood talking with Irvine who yawned hugely as she prattled on. Zell stood nearby with and a small band of students as a large Minotaur like Guardian muscled vehicles off the trampled fields. It's tiny twin meanwhile sat atop it's shoulders spurning it on.

Quistis watched with a dull expression, caked in mud and battered, she had nothing left. Chewing quietly on a stale danish she barely noticed as Edea approached. Sitting beside her, the former sorceress offered a gentle greeting.

"Quistis."

"Hello Matron. I'm surprised you came." Quistis responded, her weary eyes locked on the sunrise.

"Has there been any word?"

"No Ma'am..."

"I am sorry."

"So am I..."

"Quistis. I want you to know, no one blames you. It is important for you to believe that. What occurred today was only a matter of time, it was fortunate that you were here to stop it."

"Yeah... well it wasn't so fortunate for her."

"Do not give up, there is still hope."

Quistis looked at her, her eyes scanning the older woman's features. Smiling sadly she returned her gaze to the ocean beyond.

"You really believe that don't you."

"I do, and it pains me that you do not."

"Yuriko is right... Perhaps we are just slaves to the system."

"Nonsense, you have a choice, you always have. No one would blame or think less of you for leaving. We must all find our own path child."

"I know and I was just thinking. I could never leave Balamb, you are all my family and I love you. I just feel like I'm doing more harm than good sometimes."

"Quistis, the only harm you've ever done is to yourself. We all fail child, more than we ever succeed, it's what we learn from it that matters. Think, look at what you've accomplished and the people you influence. You've only to open your eyes to that to realize your worth."

With a weary sigh and tears in her eyes Quistis laid her head upon the older woman's lap. Welcoming her, Edea stroked her hair fondly.

"Now rest dear... let me watch over you." She whispered softly as Quistis quietly succumbed to sleep.

Fujin awoke to the sensation of being chewed on. Yelping she leaped to her feet, somewhere along the way she'd lost her shoes and now a large crab was attempting to devour her big toe. Disgusted, she shook it off and scampered away.

She was sore, thirsty and smelled of dank water. Picking seaweed from her hair she took in her surroundings. She didn't like what she found as she realized she was the sole occupant of a tiny finger of sand and rock in the middle of the ocean.

"UNFORTUNATE." She mumbled then cursed aloud as the Ragnarok fired past and into quickly vanished over the horizon.

Hanging her head in aggravation she closed her eyes. She had no desire to wait to be rescued. Orienting herself to the sun, she aimed herself to the what she hoped would be shore. Jumping up and down comically she skipped her way forward then fell flat on her face.

Spitting sand she looked up in anger only to meet the gaze of the large crab that had been trying to eat her. Resiting the urge to flip it over she pulled herself to her feet and tried again. She had the distinct impression that Pandemona was laughing at her. Undeterred she continued her antics, building up speed until finally she flung herself wildly into the water.

An explosion of air burst under her feet leaving her tottering wildly above the water. Using her arms to balance herself she bid Pandemona's winds to launch her forward. Circling her tiny island to reacquaint herself with the technique she laughed brightly. It didn't take long and she soon found herself leaving a massive wake as she zoomed across the water.

End Chapter 10


End file.
